Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)
by teukiteuk
Summary: "Kita mulai persalinannya!" / "Operasi terlalu berisiko!" / "Kita akan melebarkan paksa jalur lahirnya!" / Pregxperiment HaeHyuk's Side ! Chapter 9! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 1/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Ini HaeHyuk side yang author janjikan. Semoga bisa mengobati keingintahuan para readers sekalian ya ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

.

* * *

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi yang kau inginkan terlalu berisiko. Setidaknya kau harus melakukannya dengan bimbingan dari kami" ujar Siwon. Pemuda itu begitu terkejut ketika Eunhyuk mengunjungi ruangannya dan meminta satu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Siwon-ah, jangan lupakan dulu aku juga bekerja disini. Tentu aku sudah sangat mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya membutuhkan hormon itu" kukuh Eunhyuk.

_Namja_ dengan _gummy_ _smile_ itu benar-benar bersikukuh dengan permintaannya, ia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan risiko yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Siwon-ah, ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kutempuh untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya. Aku tahu mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengerti keadaanku. Hanya dengan cara ini, setidaknya hubungan kami bisa membaik. Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan terbesarnya, aku ingin membuatnya kembali padaku" ujar Eunhyuk lirih akhirnya.

_Namja_ itu menunduk dalam menggambarkan seberapa besar keinginannya itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri, hal yang akan selalu ia lakukan setiap kali rasa sesal yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan, menyeruak membuat dirinya kesulitan bernapas.

"Hahh.. baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk melakukannya dengan baik, ikuti prosedur yang telah ditetapkan. Kupastikan nanti sore segala yang kau butuhkan sudah ada di apartemenmu" ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Pemuda tampan itu memilih mengalah pada Eunhyuk, ia juga tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk begitu terpuruk. Bertahun-tahun mengenal sahabatnya itu, baru kali ini ia melihat Eunhyuk begitu terpuruk, terlihat begitu rapuh seakan dapat hancur kapan saja.

"_Gomawo_ Siwon-ah, _gomawo_" ujar Eunhyuk begitu bergembira. Senyum lebarnya mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Heechul _hyung_ dan kedua anakmu. _Annyeong_" pamit Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari ruangan Siwon masih dengan senyum lebar yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Hae, kau akan segera kembali menjadi milikku" gumam Eunhyuk senang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae duduk diam di ruangannya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana meskipun matanya tertuju pada layar transparan di hadapannya yang menampilkan berbagai huruf dan angka-angka yang begitu banyak.

Pekerjaannya sering kali terbengkalai karena kegiatan favoritnya baru-baru ini begitu menyita waktunya. Donghae terlihat lebih sering merenung dan tidak fokus dalam bekerja belakangan ini, lebih tepatnya sejak hubungannya dan Eunhyuk renggang.

Meskipun ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan menjalin pertemanan saja, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Donghae masih sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Sekalipun ia berkata ingin mencari seorang _namja_ yang dapat mengabulkan keinginannya, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat mencintai _namja_ itu sama seperti ia mencintai Eunhyuk.

"Hahh, bodoh sekali" runtuknya pelan. Donghae membuka laci meja kemudian mengambil sebuah pigura foto yang ia letakkan terbalik. Foto yang memperlihatkan kemesraan dirinya dan Eunhyuk ketika mereka berlibur di pulau Jeju. Dalam foto tersebut, dapat terlihat keduanya begitu bahagia menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari teras penginapan disana.

"Hyuk-ah, seandainya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu. Seandainya aku tidak mengucapkan hal bodoh padamu" sesalnya lirih. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut foto yang ia pegang, ia mengusap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu bersinar dengan senyum khas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seandainya aku meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" gumamnya seakan bertanya langsung pada sosok Eunhyuk yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Donghae tertawa miris, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti tidak. Aku sudah membuatmu begitu sakit" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore hari itu Donghae memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Eunhyuk di apartemennya. Seminggu ini ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Eunhyuk, bagaimanapun mantan kekasihnya itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan masih butuh perhatian ekstra. Ia sangat tahu betul sifat Eunhyuk yang lebih suka diperhatikan orang lain daripada memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah ingin mengunjungi Eunhyuk sejak beberapa hari lalu, namun pekerjaan yang menumpuk begitu menyita waktunya, membuatnya tidak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaannya walau untuk beberapa jam saja dan akhirnya ia baru bisa mendapatkan waktu senggang di akhir pekan ini.

_'Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!'_

Beberapa kali ia sudah menekan bel yang ada di depan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa Eunhyuk tidak di dalam?" gumamnya bingung.

_Namja_ tampan itu merogoh ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam kantung celananya, ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang begitu dihafalnya kemudian mendekatkan benda tipis berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya.

Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar hingga akhirnya telepon itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk yang memberitahu bahwa nomor yang baru saja ia hubungi berada di dalam apartemen di hadapannya.

"Jangan bilang sakitnya kambuh lagi" desisnya panik ketika mengingat terakhir kali ia datang kemari bersama Siwon, ia justru menemukan Eunhyuk tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan denyut jantung yang begitu lemah.

Donghae segera menekan nomor pin apartemennya, berharap Eunhyuk tidak menggantinya dengan nomor baru.

_'Tit tit tit Cklek!'_

Benar dugaannya, Eunhyuk tidak mengganti nomor pin apartemennya.

Donghae segera masuk ke dalam, keadaan apartemennya benar-benar sepi dan rapi. Terlalu rapi seperti tidak tersentuh.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau di dalam?!"

Ia menyusuri seluruh penjuru apartemen, mencari keberadaan _namja_ ber-_gummy_ _smile_ itu. Dapur, ruang tengah, kolam renang sampai kamar mandi sudah ia telusuri namun masih tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen ini. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, beberapa kali melompati dua anak tangga secara bersamaan.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu berwarna coklat tua, pintu itu bergeser ketika Donghae tepat tiba di depannya.

Satu hal yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya adalah sosok Eunhyuk yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. _Namja_ itu berbaring memunggungi pintu masuk sehingga ia tidak menyadari Donghae tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Donghae sengaja berjalan dengan pelan, tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Eunhyuk. Namun sekitar 4 langkah kemudian Donghae menyadari bahwa sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Terlihat dari bahunya yang tidak tertutup selimut bergetar pelan, seperti menggigil.

Dengan cepat Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu pucat dengan bibir membiru. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk, bahkan rambut almond _namja_ itu terlihat basah karena keringat.

"Hyukie-ya, Hyuk" panggil Donghae seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin karena keringat. Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu, _namja_ itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika pandangannya terasa tidak fokus.

"Engghhhh H-Hae"

"Ne, ini aku. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Donghae beruntun. _Namja_ tampan itu mencoba membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Ia menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memegang erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, menolak keinginan Donghae untuk membuka selimut tersebut. Namun tenaganya tidak sebesar tenaga Donghae, alhasil selimut tebal itu ditarik kuat oleh Donghae dan jatuh ke lantai.

"A-apa, Hyuk, aa-apa yang t-terjadi?" tanya Donghae terkejut begitu melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tubuh Eunhyuk terlihat lebih kurus, bahkan Donghae yakin ia dapat meremukan tulang Eunhyuk begitu ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Donghae terkejut, tubuh Eunhyuk memang selalu kurus. Apalagi ia baru sembuh dari sakit, masih butuh waktu pemulihan sampai keadaannya benar-benar sehat.

Yang membuat _namja_ kelahiran Oktober itu terkejut adalah perut Eunhyuk yang membulat besar. Benar-benar besar hingga kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk hanya mampu dikancingkan sampai bagian dadanya saja. Donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit perut Eunhyuk yang sangat pucat dihiasi dengan guratan-guratan merah yang menjalar dari bagian bawah perutnya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah koper besar berwarna perak yang terbuka di sisi kosong tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Ia baru menyadari koper besar itu berisi berbagai bentuk jarum suntik dan berbotol-botol cairan berwarna merah muda. Cairan yang sama yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan suntikan pada Sungmin dulu. Dua dari belasan botol itu sudah terlihat kosong, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah melewati dua kali proses penyuntikan itu.

"K-kau, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa? Setelah kita berpisah, kenapa kau baru melakukan semua ini, Hyukie-ya?!"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke arah manapun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata Donghae yang terasa menusuknya.

"Tatap aku! Aku bertanya padamu, Hyukie-ya! Kenapa kau baru mau melakukannya sekarang?!" teriak Donghae murka. Donghae mencengkram rahang Eunhyuk agar _namja_ itu berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, melupakan fakta bahwa Eunhyuk sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

"Sssshhh sakit Hae sssh lepasss" desis Eunhyuk ketika ia merasa cengkraman Donghae semakin kencang, ia meronta kesakitan, menggerak-gerakan kepalanya bermaksud agar Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya atau setidaknya sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya. Namun alih-alih terlepas, tangan Donghae justru semakin kuat menekan pipinya, ia dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Donghae menancap di pipi tirusnya.

"Hikss a-ku melakukannya k-karena hiks tidak ingin kehilanganmu hiks Donghae-ya. Aku tidak sanggup, hikss aku t-tidak bisa, aa-ku tidak bisa tanpamu Hae-ya hiks" jelas Eunhyuk ditengah tangisannya.

Donghae tertegun mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Menyisakan luka pada pipi tirus Eunhyuk, memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Eunhyuk masih terus terisak, entah karena kesakitan pada tubuhnya atau pada hatinya.

"A-aku minta maaf Hae-ya hikss.. maafkan keegoisanku hiks .. maaf karena tidak pernah mengerti keinginanmu hiks Hae-ya, a-aku sangat menyesal hiks hikss .. a-aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain hikss memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit hikss hikss disini, disini sakit sekali rasanya hiksss" ucap Eunhyuk seraya mencengkram dadanya, pusat dimana seluruh kesakitan yang membuatnya sering kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya sendiri, seakan ingin mengusir rasa sesak yang mencekiknya.

Donghae segera menangkap tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terus memukul dadanya sendiri. Meskipun Eunhyuk memukulnya dengan lemah, namun ia tidak ingin Eunhyuknya semakin terluka.

"Sssshhh sudah Hyukie-ya. Hentikan, jangan menangis lagi. Ssssshhh sudah sudah" bisik Donghae lembut.

"Hiks lebih hiks lebih baik k-kau membunuhku hikss .. lebih baik a-aku mati daripada melihatmu dengan orang lain hiksss lebih baik aku mati Donghae-yaa hikss hikssss" racau Eunhyuk.

"Sssshhhh tenanglah, kau tidak akan melihatku dengan orang lain. Tenanglah sshhh" Donghae kembali menenangkan Eunhyuk, kali ini sepertinya berhasil. Tidak terdengar lagi racauan-racauan Eunhyuk, hanya isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

Donghae kembali membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya ketika perutnya kembali sakit saat ia bergerak. Donghae melepaskan dua kancing yang masih terkait pada kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk, ia bermaksud melepaskan kemeja itu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja lain karena kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk basah.

Tangan Donghae terhenti ketika matanya melihat luka lebam berwarna biru keunguan menghiasi dada polos Eunhyuk. Begitu terlihat jelas pada kulit Eunhyuk yang sangat pucat.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dengan gemetar, mengusap permukaan dada Eunhyuk yang kebiruan. Matanya memandang Eunhyuk lekat, mempertanyakan lebam-lebam tersebut.

"A-aku memukulnya. Setiap memikirkan kemungkinan kau akan bersama orang lain, disini terasa sangat sesak. Begitu sesak sampai rasanya sulit bernapas sampai aku harus memukul-mukul dadaku sendiri supaya rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Dan tanpa sadar aku selalu melakukan itu setiap kali rasa sesak kembali muncul" jelas Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk panik ketika secara tiba-tiba Donghae beranjak pergi.

"Aku ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ani. Jangan pergi! Argggghhh"

Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara debaman keras dan teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Eunhyuk terduduk di atas lantai, sepertinya _namja_ itu hendak menahan Donghae namun justru terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Donghae segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menahan sakit di atas lantai yang dingin, ia merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk yang kembali menggigil. Entah karena dingin atau justru menahan sakit yang menjalar sekujur tubuhnya.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengusap pipi tirus Eunhyuk kemudian menghapus noda darah yang ada pada luka di pipi Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk segera menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang masih mengusap pipinya. Menolak membiarkan Donghae untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Eunhyuk, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Donghae kembali meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil es batu untuk mengobati luka lebam ini. Lukamu perlu dikompres. Sebentar saja, aku janji aku akan kembali" ucap Donghae meyakinkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau janji?" tanya Eunhyuk dan dijawab dengan anggukan tegas dari Donghae. Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae, membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi.

"Aku ke bawah sebentar" ucap Donghae sebelum benar-benar pergi. _Namja_ itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Eunhyuk singkat kemudian segera melesat pergi. Sedikit berlari karena tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk menunggu lama. Tidak sampai satu menit, ia sudah kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk dengan membawa semangkuk penuh es batu.

Donghae meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas nakas kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam lemari. Ia mengambil beberapa bongkahan es kemudian membungkusnya dengan handuk yang tadi diambilnya. Donghae mengompres lebam di dada Eunhyuk dengan handuk tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ketika sensasi dingin menerpa dada polosnya.

Selesai mengompres dada Eunhyuk, Donghae mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi es yang sudah mencair. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu kemeja Eunhyuk dari dalam lemari dan membantu Eunhyuk memakai kemeja tersebut.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Belum" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" ucap Donghae.

Baru saja _namja_ itu berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk, ia merasa tangannya dicekal. Donghae kembali berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ikut" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tapi kau ma-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku janji" potong Eunhyuk cepat. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh harap, dan tentu saja Donghae luluh dengan tatapan penuh harap Eunhyuk.

"Hahh.. Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan, _arraseo_?"

"Ne!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Dengan sabar Donghae membantu Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Donghae menyelipkan lengan kirinya di bawah punggung Eunhyuk untuk membantu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga duduk di atas tempat tidur. Selanjutnya Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan memapah _namja_ itu selama berjalan.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya setiap kali perutnya kembali terasa sakit karena guncangan ketika ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia tidak mau Donghae menyadari bahwa ia kembali kesakitan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam ringisan yang nyaris keluar.

"Cha, kau duduk disini saja" ucap Donghae ketika keduanya tiba di ruang makan. Donghae menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae ketika menyadari wajah Eunhyuk semakin pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Donghae hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pucat Eunhyuk namun tangannya segera ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat buatkan makanan untukku, aku lapar sekali" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecil. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Sejujurnya perutnya benar-benar sakit tapi ia tidak mau membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini" ucap Donghae kemudian segera melesat menuju dapur. Sepeninggalnya Donghae, Eunhyuk segera mencengkram perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang bahkan hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk menahan sakitnya, ia meringis pelan agar Donghae tidak mendengarnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa pusing, seandainya ia tidak dalam posisi duduk mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Aigoo, kenapa kulkasmu kosong sekali, hmp?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba ketika melihat isi kulkas yang begitu kosong. Hanya ada sayuran yang sudah layu dan beberapa butir telur juga berbotol-botol air mineral. Posisi Donghae yang membelakangi Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ tampan itu tidak menyadari Eunhyuk tengah menahan sakitnya.

"Aaa- Jinjja? A-aku lupa belanja sepertinya" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar Donghae tidak menyadari ada yang aneh meskipun suara yang keluar tetap saja terdengar sedikit parau namun sepertinya Donghae tidak memusingkan itu.

Eunhyuk masih mencengkram perutnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri. Nafasnya kembali memburu ketika rasa sakit yang melanda semakin menggila, Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan matanya erat ketika pandangannya terasa kabur. Yang masih dapat ia dengar dengan jelas hanyalah suara benturan panci yang ditimbulkan Donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, sekalipun rasa pusing terus menghantam kepalanya bersamaan dengan perutnya yang terus terasa sakit. Namun usahanya tidak sia-sia, sekitar 10 menit kemudian sakit di perutnya mulai mereda. Begitu pula dengan sakit di kepalanya, hanya tersisa sedikit rasa pusing yang melanda namun bisa ia tangani. Nafasnya yang memburu berangsur-angsur mulai kembali tenang.

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah sosok Donghae yang masih sibuk di depan kompor. Ia tersenyum miris menyaksikan punggung kokoh Donghae yang berlalu lalang. Sekalipun Donghae menemaninya hari ini, ia tetap tidak yakin pria itu akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Ditambah lagi Donghae terlihat marah sekali saat mengetahui ia melakukan penanaman rahim setelah mereka berpisah. Sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut ketika Donghae begitu marah tadi, namun lambat laun ia mengerti. Jika ia berada di posisi Donghae mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Donghae. Lebih tepatnya Donghae teramat sangat kecewa dengan dirinya.

"Cha, makanmu sudah siap" ucap Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Dirinya bahkan tidak sadar kalau Donghae sudah meletakkan semangkuk bubur di depannya. Donghae mengulurkan sendok, berniat untuk menyuapi Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk menahannya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengambil sendoknya yang masih dipegang Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak melihat makanan lain di atas meja kecuali semangkuk bubur di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan. Kita makan bersama" ucap Donghae kemudian segera beranjak kembali menuju dapur dan mengambil semangkuk bubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae hanya membuat makanan simpel, sesuai dengan isi kulkas Eunhyuk. Hanya bubur dengan campuran telur. Setidaknya hari ini Eunhyuk mendapatkan asupan makanan, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Eunhyuk mulai menyendok bubur dihadapannya. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar karena tidak memiliki tenaga, namun ia berusaha untuk memakan buburnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Donghae. Setidaknya ia harus terbiasa karena mungkin setelah ini Donghae tidak akan sudi untuk membantunya lagi.

"Setelah ini kau langsung istirahat" ucap Donghae ketika ia telah menyelesaikan makannya. Donghae segera mengangkat mangkuk kosong miliknya dan meletakkannya di wastafel bersamaan dengan perabotan kotor lainnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak bubur. Eunhyuk sendiri masih sibuk menyantap buburnya yang terasa sangat hambar di lidahnya. Namun ia tidak mau membuat Donghae khawatir, ia terus menghabiskan bubur tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae sekembalinya ia dari mencuci perabotan kotor tadi. Dilihatnya bubur Eunhyuk masih tersisa sedikit namun sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskan sisanya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dihabiskan. Aku tahu nafsu makanmu belum kembali seutuhnya. Minumlah" ucap Donghae seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur milik Eunhyuk kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih untuknya.

Eunhyuk menerima gelas yang diberikan Donghae kemudian menghabiskan seperempat isinya. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan sigap Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk, memapah _namja_ itu berjalan kembali ke atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk segera memposisikan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur. Membiarkan Donghae merapikan koper besar di sisi kosong tempat tidurnya kemudian meletakkan koper tersebut di atas meja.

Eunhyuk hampir memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Donghae sudah berbaring di sebelahnya, Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?" tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menginap disini. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadi beban untukmu lagi. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku susah, kau bukan beban untukku. Dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk tidak lagi menjawab ucapan Donghae, ia hanya membiarkan Donghae berbaring di sampingnya. Tidak sedekat biasanya, kini ada jarak di antara mereka. Keduanya berbaring di ujung tempat tidur, masih terasa sedikit kekakuan di antara mereka.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, berharap dirinya cepat tertidur. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae masih membuka matanya lebar. Memandang langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran bintang. Pikirannya kembali berkelana pada kejadian sore tadi, ketika ia menemukan Eunhyuk tengah kesakitan seorang diri. Seandainya ia tidak datang tadi sore, mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah menemukan Eunhyuk lagi.

Sekarang dirinya dilanda keraguan, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Eunhyuk sudah menjalani proses penanaman rahim itu, bukankah seharusnya ia senang dan mereka kembali bersama? Sejujurnya ia memang senang, tapi bersamaan dengan itu ada sebersit rasa kecewa dan marah di dalam hatinya. Ia kecewa dengan Eunhyuk yang seperti bermain dengan perasaannya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat terluka ketika Eunhyuk menolak keinginannya dulu. Tapi, bukankah Eunhyuk juga terluka?

**_'Srekk'_**

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara laci yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk tengah mengambil sebuah botol berwarna putih dari dalam laci pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Eunhyuk membuka botol tersebut dan menambil dua butir obat dari dalamnya.

Donghae segera merebut botol berwarna putih tersebut sebelum Eunhyuk kembali meletakkannya di dalam laci.

"_Alprazolam_. Kau gila?!" teriak Donghae terkejut setelah ia membaca label dari botol putih tersebut. Donghae segera merebut dua butir obat yang masih digenggam Eunhyuk, ia segera membawa obat beserta botol tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau tahu obat itu berbahaya. Sejak kapan kau butuh obat penenang seperti itu?!" tanya Donghae. Ia sedikit menaikan nada suaranya membuat nyali Eunhyuk menciut seketika.

Donghae membuka laci tempat Eunhyuk menyimpan obat tersebut, ia menemukan beberapa botol obat penenang lainnya. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan memiliki dosis yang sangat tinggi dan membuat ketergantungan. Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil seluruh isi laci tersebut kemudian melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Donghae kembali menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur, Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk, mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu, hmp? Kau tahu itu berbahaya" ucap Donghae lembut, tangannya masih terus mengusap pipi pucat Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin.

"Satu bulan. Aku baru mengkonsumsinya satu bulan belakang ini" jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk memutar pandangannya menghidari mata Donghae.

_'Satu bulan? Bukankah itu waktu yang sama ketika mereka berpisah. Berarti Eunhyuk mulai meminum obat-obat itu setelah mereka berpisah. Tapi, kenapa?'_ batin Donghae bingung. Donghae masih terus berusaha menatap mata Eunhyuk lekat, sekalipun Eunhyuk terus memalingkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa meminum obat seperti itu? Kau tahu itu berbahaya, kau tahu itu bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri" ucap Donghae. Ia masih mempertahankan kelembutan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur. Sejak kau pergi, sejak kita berpisah, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur. Setiap menutup mata rasanya seperti mendengar suara-suara yang menyalahkanku .. hiks a-aku takut Donghae-ya hikss .. Aku takut hiks hiks" ujar Eunhyuk tersendat-sendat.

Donghae cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, dihapusnya air mata yang membanjiri wajah pucat Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ssshh sudah, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Sudah, _uljima_. Aku disini" bisik Donghae lembut. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap-usap rambut Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

Donghae segera berbaring di samping Eunhyuk, menarik _namja_ itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan untuk Eunhyuk. Membiarkan Eunhyuk menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam perpotongan leher Donghae, menghirup habis aroma tubuhnya yang begitu dirindukan Eunhyuk.

Tangisan Eunhyuk mulai mereda berganti dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Donghae menurunkan satu tangannya ke punggung Eunhyuk, mengusap punggung sempit itu berulang kali, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Seandainya aku tidak menemukanmu hari ini, mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi dan aku akan menyesali itu" gumam Donghae pelan. Ya, seandainya Donghae tidak datang ke apartemen Eunhyuk, mungkin yang akan ia temui nanti hanyalah tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah dingin, tanpa roh.

"Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan merasa sakit ketika kau menemukan penggantiku. Itu lebih baik" racau Eunhyuk berbisik.

Donghae segera mengeratkan pelukannya, memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa ia tidak akan mencari pengganti _namja_ kurus itu. Selamanya hanya Eunhyuk yang mampu menempati ruang kosong di hatinya.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Tidurlah, kau sangat lelah hari ini. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu semakin pucat besok pagi" ucap Donghae lembut.

_Chup_

Donghae memberikan kecupan hangat pada dahi Eunhyuk kemudian ia menarik selimut dengan kakinya, menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Saranghae_" bisik Donghae namun tidak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk karena _namja_ itu sudah jatuh terlelap. Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Eunhyuk ke dunia mimpi. Melepaskan segala penatnya hari ini, melepaskan berbagai keterkejutan yang ia dapat hari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 2/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's Note : Dari review readers di chapter 1, ternyata masih banyak readers yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Biar ga bingung, readers sekalian baca dulu Pregxperiment sebelumnya ya :)**

**Read n Review ya, Gomawo ^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

.

.

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Lee itu baru saja masuk ke ruangannya dengan terburu-buru. Hari sudah cukup siang namun ia baru saja tiba di tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya tidak ada halangan yang membuat Donghae datang terlambat hari ini. Ia sudah kembali pindah ke apartemennya bersama Eunhyuk sekitar satu minggu lalu, seluruh barang-barang miliknya yang selama ini ada di hotel sudah kembali di apartemen.

Yang membuatnya terlambat bahkan nyaris tidak mau masuk kerja adalah keadaan Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai mendapatkan suntikan hormon ketiganya tadi malam. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk meliburkan diri hari ini tapi ternyata Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk masuk kerja. Ia tahu Eunhyuk masih sedikit canggung dan tidak mau merepotkan dirinya lebih banyak lagi, namun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan.

"Aigoo, siang sekali baru sampai" sindir Siwon ketika Donghae memasuki ruangannya. Ternyata di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa ornamen berwarna emas itu sudah ada Siwon yang menunggunya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Siwon-ah. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di rumah" ucap Donghae seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Eunhyuk, bagaimana kabarnya? Terakhir bertemu dengannya saat ia memintaku memberikannya perlengkapan suntik hormon untuk penanaman rahim" tanya Siwon kemudian ia menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Donghae dan duduk di sana.

"Tadi malam aku baru selesai memberikan suntikan hormon yang ketiga. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, hanya saja keadaan lambungnya masih belum stabil, tadi pagi ia sempat muntah setelah sarapan. Karena itu aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi Eunhyuk sangat keras kepala, ia memaksaku untuk tetap masuk kerja" cerita Donghae.

"Kalau begitu saat jam makan siang kau pulang saja. Pekerjaanmu serahkan saja padaku dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pasti membutuhkanmu, ia hanya takut merepotkanmu hingga kalian berpisah lagi. Jangan sampai ia stress lagi, kesehatannya cepat sekali menurun jika ia merasa tertekan" pesan Siwon.

"_Arraseo_. Eoh, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Donghae ketika mengingat Siwon sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Campurkan obat ini pada setiap hormon yang akan disuntik. Ini dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan terjadi" ujar Siwon sembari meletakkan sebuah botol kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna kehitaman di atas meja kerja Donghae.

Donghae mengambil botol kecil itu kemudian membaca label yang tertera disana. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya begitu mengerti kegunaan dari obat tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Gomawo" ucap Donghae sambil menggoyangkan botol kecil tersebut.

_'Drrrtt Drrttt'_

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel menghentikan obrolan kedua _namja_ dengan paras tampan itu. Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya yang simpan di kantung celananya dan mendekatkan benda tipis itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Chulie-ya" sapa Siwon ketika mendengar suara Heechul dari seberang sana.

"Kau disini?" tanya Siwon setelah beberapa saat terdiam sebentar mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Heechul.

"Ah, aku sedang di ruangan Donghae"

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu kemari. Aku akan segera kesana"

"_Nde_, sebentar. _Arra_ _arra_" ucap Siwon kemudian menutup panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Siwon segera berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Donghae-ya, aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku. Heechul datang bersama Joowon dan Jieun, mereka sudah di ruanganku. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Siwon kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan kerjanya yang berada di lorong lain pada lantai yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Jangan bilang kau bolos dari pekerjaanmu. Aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah, lagipula kalau aku merasa sakit lagi aku sudah berjanji akan langsung menghubungimu" cerocos Eunhyuk ketika Donghae memasuki ruang tengah di apartemen bergaya minimalis itu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya, Donghae segera mengambil tempat di samping Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna hitam dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Namja kurus itu meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana pendek berwarna coklat, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah handuk kecil yang terlihat basah dan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari sana.

Perut Eunhyuk yang masih membuncit terekspos sempurna karena kemeja lengan panjang yang dipakainya hanya menutup sebatas dadanya saja. Lengan kemeja tersebut ia gulung sampai sikunya, memudahkan tangannya untuk bekerja.

Donghae segera mengambil alih handuk yang masih digenggam Eunhyuk dan mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke dalam baskom kemudian memerasnya hingga tidak ada lagi tetesan air hangat yang berjatuhan. Selanjutnya Donghae mengusap permukaan perut Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat itu, mengusapnya perlahan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Eunhyuk.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan tangannya yang tetap mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat. Karena baru selesai diberikan suntikan hormon yang ketiga, perut Eunhyuk masih membuncit dan akan semakin membesar sampai beberapa jam ke depan, lalu akan mulai mengempis hingga kembali ke ukuran semula sekitar besok atau dua hari lagi.

"Tidak terlalu sakit, dari tadi aku terus mengusap dengan handuk hangat ini seperti katamu tadi pagi. Lalu kau sendiri, bukankah kubilang tidak perlu pulang kalau aku tidak meminta? Kenapa sekarang kau sudah pulang, hm?" tanya Eunhyuk mengingat ini bahkan belum memasuki jam makan siang sedangkan kekasihnya -_well_, Donghae sudah kembali menjadi kekasihnya- baru saja berangkat kerja sekitar 3 jam yang lalu.

"Siwon yang menyuruhku pulang, ia khawatir kau akan kesakitan saat aku tidak ada. Lagipula kalau kau hanya sendirian kau akan kesulitan. Kau pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu. Tidak perlu merasa canggung padaku" ucap Donghae seraya menatap lekat sepasang mata sayu milik Eunhyuk.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu.."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanku, masih ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang bisa membantuku. Yang harus kau pikirkan hanyalah kesehatanmu. Lihat, tanganmu kecil sekali, hmm. Pipimu semakin tirus dan ada lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi matamu. Jelek sekali" ucap Donghae bergurau.

_Namja_ itu sengaja mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka, sengaja ingin membuat sikap Eunhyuk kembali seperti dulu. Dan hal itu cukup berhasil karena Eunhyuk terlihat kesal dan tangannya mencubit pinggang Donghae dengan kencang.

"Kalau aku jelek, kenapa kembali kesini? Pindah sana" kesal Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Donghae.

"Aaauchh.. Hehehe.. Sudahlah, kau belum makan siang kan? Kubuatkan makan siang untuk kita berdua, kau tunggu disini" ucap Donghae seraya bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur apartemen.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Eunhyuk segera meletakkan mangkuk berisi air hangat yang mulai mendingin beserta handuk kecil di atas meja. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sofa dibelakangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa tersebut. Sedikit kesulitan karena guncangan pada perutnya menyebabkan sedikit rasa sakit namun masih bisa ia tahan. Secara perlahan Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Donghae yang sudah sibuk di dapur.

"Kau membuat apa, Hae-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia memasuki dapur dan melihat Donghae sibuk memotong-motong wortel dan paprika menjadi berbentuk dadu.

"Aishh, kenapa kau kemari, hm? Nakal sekali" dengus Donghae kemudian melepaskan pisau yang ia pegang dan beralih meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe.. aku ingin melihatmu memasak" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan ia isi dengan wortel yang sudah selesai dipotong oleh Donghae. Kemudian mengambil mangkuk lainnya dan ia letakkan di samping talenan tempat Donghae memotong-motong paprika.

Kemudian Eunhyuk membuka tutup panci yang sudah diletakkan Donghae di atas kompor. Dilihatnya bubur buatan Donghae sudah hampir selesai.

"Ck. Lagi-lagi bubur. Aku bosannnnnn" keluh Eunhyuk karena selama ini Donghae terus membuatkan bubur untuknya.

"Lambungmu masih bermasalah, _chagiya_. Tadi pagi saja masih muntah, kan" ucap Donghae sambil menuangkan paprika yang sudah ia potong ke dalam mangkuk yang telah disiapkan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku bosan" keluh Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat sembuh supaya tidak memakan bubur buatanku lagi. _Arra_?"

"_Arraseo_" ucap Eunhyuk malas.

"Aigoo, baiklah baiklah. Hari ini buburnya tidak terlalu lembek. Lihat kutambah lagi nasinya" ucap Donghae seraya memasukkan beberapa sendok nasi ke dalam panci agar buburnya tidak terlalu lembek. Ia sangat tahu Eunhyuk tidak menyukai makanan bertekstur lembek, karena itu Eunhyuk tidak terlalu senang jika setiap hari harus memakan bubur.

Diam-diam Donghae tersenyum senang karena Eunhyuk tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin Eunhyuk sudah mulai terbiasa kembali, meskipun sekarang ini hubungan mereka belum benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Eunhyuk masih sedikit menjaga jarak, ia hanya berani berdiri dua langkah di samping Donghae. Itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya Eunhyuk benar-benar ketakutan walau hanya untuk menyentuh Donghae. Ia takut merepotkan Donghae dan Donghae kembali meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Dan Donghae tidak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi, mereka sepakat saling mengintrospeksi diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang miris pada keadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang menahan sakit serta keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Selesai makan siang tadi, Eunhyuk mengeluh perutnya kembali sakit dan menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Saat itu juga Donghae segera menggendong tubuh lemas Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, lingkar perut Eunhyuk sudah semakin membesar, ditambah dengan _stretch_ _mark_ yang mulai menghiasi perut buncitnya.

Kedua tangan Donghae sibuk mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk dengan handuk hangat yang baru saja ia ambil. Berharap rasa hangat tersebut dapat meredakan sakit yang dialami Eunhyuk seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil karena Eunhyuk terus meringis kesakitan. Bahkan Donghae dapat merasakan dari balik tangannya perut Eunhyuk semakin membuncit seperti dipompa dari dalam, begitu keras dan kencang.

"Enggghhhh sakittthhh hiks sakit sekaliii engghhh" tangis Eunhyuk ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan kesakitannya. Dengan lemas tangan kanannya meremas perut buncitnya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu dapat hilang.

Donghae segera menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk agar tidak meremas perutnya sendiri, membiarkan tangan yang terasa dingin itu berganti meremas tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. _Mianhae_ Hyukie-ya, _mianhae_. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi setelah ini" ucap Donghae bersungguh-sungguh.

Entah Eunhyuk mendengarnya atau tidak, karena _namja_ itu terus berteriak kesakitan. Sementara Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi separuh duduk dan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hikss Hae, sakitt hikss hikss" adu Eunhyuk.

"_Nde_, nanti sakitnya hilang. Tahan, _ne_" bisik Donghae lembut seraya mengusap-usap lengan Eunhyuk, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin terasa dingin dan mulai bergetar. Donghae tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk, ia bisa merasakan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Donghae tidak pernah menyangka sesakit ini yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan.

"_Saranghae_, _saranghae_" bisik Donghae berkali-kali di telinga Eunhyuk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tangan lainnya yang mengusap-usap perut Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah melewati satu bulan sejak Eunhyuk menerima suntikan hormonnya yang ketiga, dan sudah melewati waktu seharusnya ia mendapatkan suntikan yang keempat dan kelimanya. Namun sampai hari ini Donghae tidak pernah menyinggung perihal suntikan tersebut, meskipun Eunhyuk sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hae, apa hari ini kau akan pulang malam lagi? Jika kau masih sibuk, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bukankah sebelumnya aku melakukan semuanya sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk ketika dirinya dan Donghae tengah menghabiskan sarapan bersama.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk bertanya tentang suntikan hormon tersebut, ia merasa ada yang aneh mengapa Donghae tidak pernah lagi memberikan suntikan untuknya. Beberapa hari lalu jika Eunhyuk menanyakan hal tersebut, Donghae akan menjawab bahwa dirinya sangat sibuk dan tidak dapat memberikan suntikan tersebut dalam waktu dekat. Dan hal itu memang benar karena belakangan ini Donghae kerap kali pulang larut malam, bahkan sesekali tidak pulang ke apartemen. Eunhyuk masih memaklumi hal itu karena dulu ia juga sering pulang malam karena pekerjaan yang begitu banyak.

Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah koper perak berisi peralatan suntik beserta hormon itu tidak dapat ditemukan Eunhyuk di apartemen. Seandainya ia menemukan koper tersebut, ia pasti sudah menyuntik sendiri hormon-hormon itu ke tubuhnya. Memang Donghae menyimpan peralatan suntik tersebut di ruang kerja pribadinya yang lebih mirip laboratorium kecil, dan biasanya Eunhyuk dapat menemukannya dengan begitu mudah.

Tapi sekarang koper besar itu seperti tidak pernah ada di apartemennya, hilang tanpa bekas. Padahal ia masih sangat ingat terakhir koper itu ia lihat di kamarnya sendiri sebelum Donghae menyimpannya di ruang kerja pribadinya. Ia hanya takut hormon yang sudah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya akan sia-sia jika tidak dilanjutkan dengan suntikan hormon lainnya. Kemungkinan ia harus mengulang proses tersebut dari awal atau lebih buruknya Donghae kembali meninggalkan dirinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya meremang, itu merupakan hal paling buruk yang pernah ia alami.

"Kita bicarakan itu lain kali. Aku sudah hampir terlambat, aku pergi dulu" ucap Donghae kemudian segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan mengecup singkat dahi Eunhyuk kemudian segera melesat meninggalkan apartemen.

"Terlambat? Ini bahkan belum jam 8, Donghae-ya" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding. Sejak kapan jam kerja yang biasanya mulai jam 8 menjadi jam 7. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke piring Donghae yang masih penuh, berisi dua tangkup roti berisi daging _bacon_. Salah satunya masih tertinggal tiga perempatnya, sementara yang lainnya masih utuh.

Lihat, Donghae bahkan tidak menghabiskan sarapannya hari ini. Terlambat hanya alasan untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikan hormon-hormon itu. Aku yang akan menemukannya sendiri" gumam Eunhyuk seraya melempar pisau roti ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara bising.

Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan ruang makan, sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga dan tiba di depan ruang kerja Donghae yang berhadapan dengan kamar tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Eunhyuk menekan beberapa digit angka pada layar sentuh kecil yang ada di samping pintu, mengisi pin ruangan tersebut dengan angka yang melekat pada hidupnya. Tanggal kelahirannya.

Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan berwarna serba putih itu, dibukanya satu per satu laci-laci juga lemari yang ada disana. Tapi ia masih tidak menemukan koper besar berwarna perak tersebut, atau setidaknya botol-botol dan alat suntik yang biasa ia pakai.

"Tidak ada disini. Tidak mungkin dia membawanya ke S.I.O.H kan?" gumam Eunhyuk. _Namja_ kurus itu segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengamati seisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Tidak mungkin di dalam lemari, kan?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu di sudut kamar. Pintu tersebut bergeser ketika Eunhyuk menekan tombol di sebelahnya, Eunhyuk segera melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan yang ia sebut lemari tadi meskipun kenyataannya ruangan itu jauh lebih besar dari lemari. Hampir menyerupai _walk-in-closet_.

Ada empat lemari terbuka di dalamnya, masing-masing lemari disesuaikan untuk pakaian empat musim. Di sudut lain terdapat etalase kaca yang berdiri kokoh dengan berbagai koleksi jam tangan serta _perfume_ miliknya dan Donghae. Di sisi lainnya terdapat sebuah laci dengan bingkai kaca yang berisi bermacam-macam dasi yang disusun berdasarkan warnanya.

Sebuah lemari tertutup berwarna hitam menyita perhatian Eunhyuk. Satu-satunya lemari yang menggunakan pintu penutup hanya lemari ini, lemari yang biasa digunakan Donghae untuk menyimpan sprei dan selimut-selimut tebal milik mereka. Lemari yang paling jarang dibuka oleh Eunhyuk karena biasanya Donghae yang mengatur pergantian sprei tempat tidur mereka.

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki, ia berjalan menuju lemari hitam tersebut yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk menarik pintu lemari itu, menampilkan lipatan-lipatan sprei berbagai warna juga selimut-selimut tebal dan berbulu lembut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae memasuki apartemennya tepat pukul 8 malam, lebih cepat dari jam ia pulang beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Cukup terkejut ketika kegelapan yang menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu.

"Hyuk! Hyukie-ya!" teriak Donghae seraya memasuki apartemennya. Ia segera berlari menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya menuju kamarnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk.

Keadaan kamarnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu. Gelap gulita, hanya lampu teras yang menyala hingga sedikit menerangi kamar luas itu. Donghae segera menekan saklar dan seketika itu lampu kamarnya langsung menyala. Membuat Donghae sadar Eunhyuk juga tidak ada di kamar ini.

Baru saja Donghae ingin keluar mencari Eunhyuk di ruangan lainnya, kedua matanya menangkap lampu kamar mandi dalam keadaan menyala. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya tertutup rapat itu.

_'Tok Tok Tok'_

"Hyukie-ya, kau di dalam?" tanya Donghae setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, namun samar-samar Donghae dapat mendengar suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sedang mandi rupanya" gumam Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju _walk-in-closet_. Ditekannya tombol di samping pintu hingga pintu itu bergeser, kemudian Donghae segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Baru dua langkah Donghae memasuki _walk-in-closet _itu, langkahnya terhenti karena ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalamnya. Pintu lemari di pojok ruangan terbuka dengan isi lemari yang berupa sprei dan selimut tumpah ruah, berantakan di atas lantai.

"_Shit_!" makinya begitu menyadari lemari itu telah kosong karena isinya sudah berantakan di lantai. Kecuali koper besar yang ia sembunyikan di dalam sana yang entah berada dimana.

Dengan cepat Donghae segera keluar dari sana dan kembali ke depan kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar, berharap Eunhyuk segera keluar dari sana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya sampai tangannya terasa sakit dan mulai menimbulkan memar karena terlalu kencang mengetuk pintu, Eunhyuk masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Keluarrrr!" teriak Donghae panik. Pintu ini pintu otomatis yang akan terkunci dari dalam begitu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, tidak mungkin di dobrak karena kekuatan pintu beribu-ribu kali lipat dari kekuatan tubuhnya.

_'Dark darkk darkk'_

Donghae kembali menggebrak pintu dengan kencang, berteriak-teriak meminta Eunhyuk untuk segera keluar meskipun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Donghae mengambil stik golf yang ia letakkan di belakang pintu, dengan stik panjang itu Donghae menghancurkan kunci otomatis yang ada di samping pintu. Membuat pintu terbuka secara paksa -rusak, dengan segera Donghae memasuki kamar mandi dan menemukan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar di dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh terisi air. Keran air masih menyala membuat air dari dalam _bathtub_ tersebut terus meluap.

Tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk terekspos karena pakaian yang dipakainya sudah berada di lantai dalam keadaan basah, sementara perut Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit membuncit. Kulitnya pucat dan begitu dingin karena berendam di dalam air selama berjam-jam, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya. Membiarkan pakaian yang ia pakai ikut basah karena tubuh basah Eunhyuk.

Ketika hendak membawa tubuh Eunhyuk, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu di bawah sana hingga menimbulkan suara berbenturan. Dilihatnya dua botol kaca bergelindingan karena tidak sengaja tertendang olehnya. Dua botol kosong tersebut berdampingan dengan koper perak besar yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya karena sedari tadi tertutup tirai _bathtub_.

"_Shit_! Kumohon bertahanlah, Hyuk-ah" ucap Donghae panik begitu menyadari Eunhyuk dengan gilanya menyuntik dua botol sekaligus.

Donghae segera meninggalkan apartemennya, membawa tubuh Eunhyuk di dalam gendongannya menuju _basement_ apartemen. Membawa tubuh yang mendingin itu menuju rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa.

Selama di perjalanan, Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa semakin dingin, membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya seakan berhenti mengalir.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kumohon hikss kumohon"

.

.

* * *

.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 3/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-fi**

**Author's note : Di chap 1 ada yang komen tentang penggunaan obat penenang yang ternyata salah itu. Mianhae *bow* author bukan anak kedokteran, jadi ga ngerti yang gituan. Cuma cari-cari di google dan nemunya itu. Sekarang uda author ganti ya, semoga ga salah lagi.**

**Read n Review ^^ Gomawo :)**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae berjalan mondar mandir dengan panik di depan ruang IGD. Kemeja yang dipakainya terlihat basah karena menggendong tubuh basah Eunhyuk tadi. Sesekali ia mengintip dari kaca kecil yang terpasang pada pintu IGD, memastikan keadaan kekasihnya di dalam. Tubuh kekasihnya tertutup oleh dokter-dokter yang tengah menanganinya, beberapa dokter yang ia kenal sedang memberikan suntikan pada tangan Eunhyuk. Seorang lainnya memasang masker oksigen pada hidung Eunhyuk.

_'Drap Drap Drap'_

"_Hyung_!/Donghae-ya!" derap langkah disusul suara beberapa orang secara bersamaan membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga orang yang baru saja datang dengan wajah panik.

"Donghae-ya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon panik. Beberapa saat lalu Donghae menghubungi Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk segera menyusulnya ke rumah sakit. Disaat seperti ini ia tidak ingin sendiri, ia butuh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membantunya.

Kyuhyun yang juga datang bersama Sungmin segera menyuruh kekasihnya yang sedang hamil itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada. Sungmin terlihat masih terengah-engah karena berjalan terlalu cepat dari _basement_ sampai IGD ini.

"A-aku.. E-Eunhyuk, ia .. suntikan itu" jelas Donghae terbata-bata membuat tiga orang yang mendengarnya semakin bingung.

"Ssshhh, tenanglah dulu. Duduklah disini lalu jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi" ucap Sungmin sambil mengamit satu tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

Donghae menuruti ucapan Sungmin dan segera duduk di samping _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin sedikit mengusap-usap lengan kekar Donghae, membantu _namja_ itu yang masih terlihat kalut.

"Eunhyuk, a-aku menemukannya sudah pingsan di dalam _bathtub_, seluruh tubuhnya basah. Nyaris tenggelam" cerita Donghae pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, tangisannya hampir tumpah jika saja ia tidak menahannya. _Namja_ itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Siwon setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Donghae. Dua orang lainnya hanya memandang Donghae penasaran, keduanya pun menyimpulkan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Siwon.

"Bukan. Ia bukan bunuh diri" bisik Donghae dari balik kedua telapak tangannya. Seketika itu Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang bingung. Menanti penjelasan lebih dari Donghae.

"Eunhyuk, ia menyuntikan hormon itu dua botol sekaligus. Aku lalai menjaganya, aku lalai" lanjut Donghae kemudian.

"M-mwo?! Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Kemudian Donghae mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia ikut merasa sakit setiap melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan saat proses penyuntikan itu berlangsung. Bagaimana ia tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan seperti itu. Bagaimana ia menyembunyikan peralatan suntik itu dari Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukannya sendiri dan bertindak nekat.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama Donghae bercerita, semuanya tertegun dengan penuturan Donghae. Mereka dapat merasakan sepasang kekasih itu saling mencintai, bahkan terlalu mencintai satu sama lain.

"Donghae-ya, tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk mengalah demi menuruti keinginanmu? Menurutku Eunhyuk sudah menekan segala ketakutannya dalam menjalani proses menyakitkan itu demi memberikan seorang anak untukmu. Seharusnya kau terus mendukungnya walaupun kau juga merasa sakit. Aku juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan aku mengerti Eunhyuk pasti merasa dipermainkan olehmu. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan saat dulu kau meninggalkannya karena ia tidak mau menuruti kemauanmu. Sekarang, setelah ia menuruti kemauanmu, kau justru menghentikan keinginannya. Kau juga harus melihat dari sisi pandang Eunhyuk, Donghae-ya" ucap Sungmin panjang. Sedangkan dua pria lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan panjang dari Sungmin. Tidak ada sepatah katapun pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membenarkan seluruh ucapan Sungmin, tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan _namja_ manis itu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun memang dirinyalah yang terlihat plin plan.

Pintu ruang IGD di hadapan mereka bergeser, beberapa dokter keluar sambil mendorong ranjang tempat Eunhyuk berbaring. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon segera menyusul dokter-dokter itu menuju kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae mengikuti seorang dokter yang memintanya berbicara di ruang pribadi dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk, Shin _uisa_?" tanya Donghae begitu keduanya tiba di ruangan dokter berusia 50 tahunan itu.

Dokter ber-_nametag_ 'Shin Junjin' itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian ia meminta Donghae untuk duduk di kursi yang ada diseberangnya.

"Donghae-ssi, keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi sampai saat ini baik-baik saja. Kami memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah ia suntikkan, hormon-hormon itu bekerja dengan cepat. Tapi tidak ada masalah lain dari tubuh Eunhyuk-ssi. Tapi kami tidak bisa memprediksi bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi saat ia sadar nanti" jelas Shin _uisa_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae masih menunggu Eunhyuk sadar, _namja_ itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada sisi samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan lingkar hitam yang mengelilingin matanya. Tentu saja, ini sudah hari ke empat dan sampai sekarang Eunhyuk masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Donghae sudah menanyakan hal tersebut pada dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk, tapi dokter tersebut juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Menurut pemeriksaan, tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Bahkan efek dari suntikan hormon waktu itu memberikan reaksi positif. Terlihat dari perut Eunhyuk yang semakin hari semakin membuncit. Seharusnya perut Eunhyuk sudah mulai mengempis, namun karena Eunhyuk menyuntikkan dua botol sekaligus maka sampai sekarang perut Eunhyuk masih terus membesar.

Donghae dan tim dokterpun terpaksa melepaskan pakaian Eunhyuk karena takut mengganggu pernapasan Eunhyuk dan membuat ia merasa sesak. Kini tubuh Eunhyuk hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah selimut tebal guna menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya.

Tapi menurut Donghae, lebih baik jika Eunhyuknya tidak sadarkan diri sampai efek dari suntikan itu hilang atau sampai perutnya kembali mengempis seperti sedia kala. Karena jika Eunhyuk sadar dalam waktu dekat ini, dapat dipastikan Eunhyuk akan merasakan kesakitan yang berlipat ganda dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan. Membuncit seperti biasa saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan menahan rasa sakitnya, Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan jika Eunhyuk merasakan sakit sekarang ini.

Donghae yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya tidak menyadari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat kelas VIP itu. _Namja_ itu tersentak ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari tadi malam, kan? Ini sudah siang, kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menasihati Donghae.

"Nanti saja Kyuhyun-ah, aku belum lapar. Lagipula kalau aku turun ke cafetaria, nanti tidak ada yang menjaga Eunhyuk disini. Aku takut dia terbangun nanti" sahut Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Ck. Aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga Eunhyuk _hyung_. Kau tenang saja" ucap Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan Donghae.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Selama ini kau sudah banyak membantuku, nanti kalau aku merasa lapar, aku akan turun membeli makanan. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga belum makan, bahkan ia belum makan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Jika kau bertanya aku lapar atau tidak, aku rasa Eunhyuk jauh lebih lapar dariku"

"Ck, _Hyung_. Eunhyuk _hyung_ mendapatkan asupan gizi dari infuse dan makanan yang ditransfer ke tubuhnya. Lalu kau? Kau mau diinfus juga? Lalu saat Eunhyuk _hyung_ bangun nanti ia akan semakin kecewa melihatmu yang tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga Eunhyuk _hyung,_ jika menjaga kesehatanmu saja kau tidak bisa" decak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah kalau memang kau tidak mau meninggalkan Eunhyuk _hyung_, biar aku yang turun ke bawah dan membelikanmu makanan" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu respon dari Donghae yang ternyata tidak berniat beranjak dari posisinya.

Masih diliputi rasa kesal, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut. Baru saja tangannya hendak menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu, suara Donghae membuatnya berhenti di tempatnya.

"Kyu.. _Gomawo_" ucap Donghae tulus sekalipun _namja_ itu mengucapkannya sambil terus memandang Eunhyuk yang masih begitu pulas.

"Hahhh… _Hyung_, biarpun kau sangat keras kepala, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri. Kalian semua seperti _hyung_-ku sendiri, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin melihat satu per satu _hyung_-ku jatuh sakit. Cukup Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang sekarang terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamar rawat Eunhyuk dan sesuai ucapannya tadi, ia akan membelikan makanan untuk Donghae.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Enghhh" lenguhan dari _namja_ dengan _gummy smile_ yang setengah sadar itu tidak membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga dini hari dan Donghae benar-benar terlelap setelah bertahan nyaris sepuluh hari menunggu Eunhyuk siuman.

"Engghhh ssshhh" lenguhan disertai ringisan sakit kembali terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk bahkan disaat kedua matanya belum terbuka sempurna. _Namja _kurus itu mengernyitkan dahinya begitu seluruh sistem sarafnya secara bersamaan mencerna rasa sakit yang berpusat pada perutnya. Butir-butir keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya disertai dengan cengkraman lemah pada sprei dibawahnya, Eunhyuk belum benar-benar sadar tapi rasa sakit di perutnya membuat dirinya terus meringis kesakitan.

"Arggghhhh" jerit Eunhyuk akhirnya ketika rasa sakit yang tadinya samar-samar kini benar-benar ia rasakan seutuhnya, membuat dirinya membuka kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang keras namun terdengar serak mampu mengusik ketenangan Donghae yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"H-Hyuk, Eunhyuk. Kau sudah sadar?! Hyuk!" panggil Donghae berulang kali namun Eunhyuk seperti tidak mendengarnya meskipun kedua matanya telah terbuka. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti perutnya yang terasa seperti disayat dari dalam.

Tangan lemah Eunhyuk bergerak pelan menuju perutnya yang tidak terlalu buncit lagi, ia mencengkram perutnya sendiri berusaha memberitahu Donghae akan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"H-Haee argghh sa-sakkittt argggghhh" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah disela-sela menahan sakitnya.

Donghae yang mulai mengerti segera menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk agar tidak mencengkram perutnya sendiri sementara tangan lainnya segera menekan tombol di samping ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Bertahanlah, sayang. Sebentar lagi dokternya akan datang"

Tidak sampai satu menit setelah Donghae berkata seperti itu, derap langkah ramai terdengar jelas mengisi keheningan malam. Beberapa dokter yang selama ini menangani Eunhyuk beserta perawat-perawat datang berbondong-bondong dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran yang tidak dimengerti Donghae. Donghae segera menyingkir dari sana ketika dokter-dokter tersebut mulai melakukan tindakan untuk memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang terus meringis kesakitan tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan empat dokter tersebut, ia hanya merasa beberapa perawat memegang erat kedua tangannya serta kakinya agar dirinya tidak berontak ketika seorang dokter membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dan menekan perutnya hingga membuat dirinya berteriak kesakitan.

Donghae yang melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menghajar dokter-dokter tersebut karena sudah membuat kekasihnya semakin kesakitan. Akal sehatnya masih mampu berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan dokter-dokter tersebut adalah demi keselamatan kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara teriakan Eunhyuk mulai melemah ketika seorang perawat memberikan suntikan pada perut Eunhyuk dan perawat lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tabung infus Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-_ssi_, saat ini keadaan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ sudah mulai membaik. Meskipun Eunhyuk-_ssi_ masih merasakan efek dari suntikan hormon itu, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah serius yang terjadi. Kami sudah memberikan penghilang rasa sakit di sekitar perutnya yang akan bertahan untuk dua belas jam ke depan, selain itu kami juga menambahkan cairan nutrisi lebih banyak dari biasanya pada tabung infusnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera memanggil kami, kami permisi dulu" ucap salah satu dokter yang sepertinya merupakan ketua tim dokter tersebut. Donghae yang tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter karena ia hanya fokus pada Eunhyuk yang mulai stabil, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan membiarkan dokter-dokter tersebut pergi dari sana.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk ketika Donghae kembali duduk di sampingnya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Namja_ itu hanya diam memandang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mulai merasa risih sekaligus tersipu. Beruntunglah karena ia sedang sakit, karena jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan kalau sekarang kedua pipinya sudah dihiasi rona semerah tomat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Ne, sekarang aku merasa baik. Justru kau yang terlihat berantakan, seingatku kemarin kau tidak sejelek ini" ucap Eunhyuk disertai dengan candaan kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus dan mengusap dagu Donghae yang terasa kasar karena mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kecil.

"Hm, kemarin? Kau bilang kemarin? Kau tahu, kau tidak sadar selama sepuluh hari dan aku nyaris gila selama itu" ucap Donghae mengingat selama sepuluh hari kemarin ia hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring lemah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Sepuluh hari? Selama itukah?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Ne, sepuluh hari. Dan sepuluh hari yang lalu aku menemukanmu nyaris tenggelam di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandi kita. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ketakutan ketika membawa tubuhmu yang sudah mendingin ke rumah sakit. Aku panik, aku takut. Berbagai pikiran negatif masuk ke dalam otakku. Saat itu dokter mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku hampir membunuh mereka semua ketika kau tidak kunjung sadar dan mereka masih mengatakan kau baik-baik saja" cerita Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian sepuluh hari lalu bagaikan video di ingatannya.

"_Uljima_" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap setitik air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Donghae.

"_Mianhae_" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena kau kembali ragu padaku, maaf untuk segala kesakitan yang harus kau rasakan. Maaf untuk sikapku yang seakan mempermainkanmu, maaf un-"

"Sstt, cukup. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah sekalipun ragu padamu" potong Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu lagi" ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, itu sebagai bukti cintaku padamu"

"Aku tidak perlu bukti, aku hanya membutuhkanmu"

"Kau yakin? Sebelum aku melakukan itu kau bahkan memutuskan hubungan kita" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa bermaksud membuat ingatan tentang masa lalu yang buruk itu kembali terangkat.

"Hyuk, kumohon. Lupakan segala masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Itu salah satu kebodohan yang kulakukan"

"Salah satu? Memangnya seberapa banyak hal bodoh yang kau lakukan?"

"Sangat banyak, salah satunya hal yang membuatmu terbaring disini"

"Hmm, maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Bukankah ia terbaring disini karena perbuatannya sendiri yang menyuntikkan hormon melebihi dosis seharusnya? Tapi kenapa Donghae berkata ini karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan?

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ketika kau mendapatkan suntikan hormon ketiga. Saat itu Siwon memberikanku obat pengurang rasa sakit yang harus dicampurkan pada hormon yang akan disuntikan padamu. Aku berencana memberikan obat itu pada suntikan keempat dan seterusnya, tapi aku lupa saat melihatmu kesakitan malam harinya. Saat itu aku merasa aku hanyalah kekasih yang sangat bodoh karena memaksamu melakukan hal semenyakitkan itu, karena itulah aku menyembunyikan peralatan suntik itu agar kau menghentikan penyuntikan hormon itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu dan terjadi berulang kali sampai proses ini selesai, dan karena itu juga aku melupakan obat yang diberikan Siwon sampai Siwon menanyaiku beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Astaga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada pria sebodoh ini?" ucap Eunhyuk mendramatisir keadaan.

"Hyukkk" ucap Donghae meringis.

"Hahaha" tawa riang Eunhyuk ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang memelas. Diam-diam Donghae ikut senang menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tertawa bahagia seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Eunhyuk tertawa selepas ini.

"Sstt, sudahlah. Ini di rumah sakit, kau bisa mengganggu pasien lainnya, Hyuk-ah" ucap Donghae menghentikan tawa Eunhyuk.

"Kau berlebihan. Kau tahu sendiri seluruh dinding rumah sakit dilapisi peredam suara"

"Hahaha, sudahlah, sekarang kau harus kembali tidur" perintah Donghae.

"Aku baru bangun. Dan kalau kau lupa, aku sudah tidur selama sepuluh hari, Hae. Seharusnya kau yang tidur. Lihat kantung matamu menghitam seperti panda. Seingatku kekasihku itu _namja_ ikan bukan _namja_ panda"

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur. Sudah, cepat pejamkan matamu" perintah Donghae sekali lagi.

Bukannya memejamkan matanya seperti ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk justru menggeserkan tubuhnya memberi ruang kosong untuk Donghae, meskipun sebenarnya ranjang itu cukup luas untuk menampung dua orang dewasa tanpa harus bergeser seperti itu.

"Tidurlah disini, tubuhmu akan sakit kalau kau tidur seperti itu terus" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk berbaring disana.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Donghae segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai Eunhyuk dan berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu. Donghae merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menjadikan lengannya itu sebagai bantalan untuk Eunhyuk dan ia berbaring miring menghadap Eunhyuk serta memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari samping.

"_Jalja_" bisik Eunhyuk disertai dengan kecupan singkat yang ia daratkan pada sudut bibir Donghae.

"_Neo do jaljayo_"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae sedang melipat pakaian Eunhyuk dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia letakkan di atas sofa. Siang tadi dokter yang merawat Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan sekarang mereka sedang berbenah sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Eunhyuk yang ingin membantu Donghae hanya bisa duduk diam di atas tempat tidur karena dilarang oleh kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Donghae melarangnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, padahal keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tentu saja, setelah sadar, Eunhyuk masih harus menjalani perawatan medis selama satu minggu penuh.

"Selesai! _Kajja_, kita pulang sekarang" ajak Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hae, aku bukan orang sakit. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menggenggam kuat lengannya ketika membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur seakan-akan Eunhyuk seorang pasien yang sangat lemah.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Seperti ini?" tanya Donghae seraya melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Eunhyuk dan menarik Eunhyuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Seketika hal yang dilakukan Donghae membuat semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi putih Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae gemas dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat malu-malu itu.

Tentu saja gemas, sebelumnya mereka bukanlah pasangan yang selalu ber-_lovey_ _dovey_ seperti ini. Mereka pasangan kekasih yang beda dari lainnya. Mereka lebih tepat dibilang pasangan konyol, tapi lihatlah sekarang keduanya lebih sering bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Hahaha.. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Donghae sekali lagi dan membawa kekasihnya itu berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat yang sudah ia tempati hampir 3 minggu ini.

"Hae, setelah ini aku masih boleh melakukan suntikan hormon itu, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi hanya aku yang boleh melakukan suntikan itu. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya sendiri. Semua ada di dalam pengawasanku, mengerti?"

"_Ne_ _ne_ _ne_. Mengerti Tuan Lee" jawab Eunhyuk malas. Lihat, kini sikapnya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Padahal baru saja Donghae merasa kekasihnya itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Suntikan selanjutnya baru bisa kumulai minggu depan" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat mereka baru saja memasuki mobil.

"_Mwo_? Minggu depan? Bukankah seharusnya besok sudah bisa kita lakukan?"

"Dokter Shin yang menyuruhku, ia takut reaksi dari suntikan sebelumnya masih ada jadi sebaiknya suntikan selanjutnya dilakukan minggu depan. Kau tenang saja, kau akan tetap mendapatkan seluruh proses penanaman rahim itu sampai selesai. Bukankah tinggal sedikit lagi? Mulai sekarang aku akan mendukungmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Eunhyuk mengerti. Selanjutnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka. Donghae fokus terhadap jalanan yang mereka lalui, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

"Siwon memintamu untuk kembali bekerja" ucap Donghae ketika keduanya sedang merapikan meja makan setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kalau kau memang ingin bekerja, bekerjalah" lanjut Donghae.

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan nanti. Lagipula aku memang mulai bosan jika tidak ada pekerjaan seperti ini"

Eunhyuk mengeringkan tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring kotor, Donghae yang bertugas menyusun piring yang sudah dicuci ke dalam rak pengering sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak tadi. Kini ia hanya berdiri bersandar pada kulkas sambil menunggu Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu ia berdiri di depan Donghae. Tangannya mengusap lembut dada bidang Donghae sengaja menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan malam, _darl_?" tanya Donghae mengikuti permainan Eunhyuk yang tadi menggodanya. Ia juga balas mengusap dada Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya memilin putingnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Mungkin kau memiliki pilihan?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Donghae. Tangannya yang sejak tadi mengusap dada bidang Donghae mulai turun ke bawah menuju perut Donghae yang bertekstur kekar itu.

"_Well_, aku mempunyai dua pilihan. Yang pertama, kita menonton tv sampai larut malam dan yang kedua, kita menghabiskan malam di atas ranjang. Tapi kupikir, kedua pilihan itu memang akan selesai di atas ranjang. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Jadi, kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Donghae dengan menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku akan langsung memilih pilihan kedua. Kau siap?"

"Tentu saja aku si-mppphhckcpckk" ucapan Donghae terhenti karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir ranum Eunhyuk. Donghae sempat tertegun begitu merasakan benda lunak itu menyapa bibirnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan bibir manis ini. Sedetik kemudian Donghae mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Eunhyuk berikan.

Kedua tangan Donghae mengangkat kaki Eunhyuk untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menggendong Eunhyuk _ala_ koala dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Donghae dan mendorong tengkuk kekasihnya itu agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mmmpcpkccpkk"

Hanya suara kecipakan yang mendominasi kamar mereka. Tangan Donghae yang masih menyangga tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan mulai bergerak hingga meremas bokong padat Eunhyuk. Donghae melempar tubuh Eunhyuk ke atas ranjang yang empuk, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera menindih tubuh Eunhyuk dan kembali mengunci bibir Eunhyuk yang terlihat membengkak.

_'Prakkk'_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Donghae merobek kaus yang dipakai Eunhyuk hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Ciumannya mulai turun melewati dagu Eunhyuk dan berhenti di lehernya. Ia menghisap leher Eunhyuk bagaikan vampire yang menghisap darah. Menyedot kulit lehernya dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan warna merah yang membekas.

Selanjutnya bibir basah itu turun menuju puting kanan Eunhyuk. Kembali mencium dan membasahi puting yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dengan salivanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika lidah Donghae dengan mahir menyentuh putingnya yang sudah menegang. Tangannya mencengkram sprei dibawahnya hingga kusut. Tubuhnya memanas.

Tidak tinggal diam, Donghae kembali melancarkan aksinya. Tangan kanannya ikut memilin puting kiri Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam celana yang membungkus kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Ia mengurut penis bengkak Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan pilinan serta hisapan pada kedua puting Eunhyuk.

"Ooohhh ughh aaaaaaahhhh ahhh"

"Mendesahlah sayang, mendesahlah sekeras yang kau bisa" ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap puting Eunhyuk. Kedua tangannya semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin berteriak nikmat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan gerak tubuhnya yang sudah sangat panas.

.

.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Maaf ya kalau Author update-nya kelamaan, setelah dua minggu menghadapi UTS sekarang Author bisa lanjutin ff ini dan semoga memuaskan untuk readers sekalian. Keep review ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Pregxperiment (Haehyuk side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 4/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-fi**

**Author's Note : Mian readersdeul, update-nya kelamaan. Author mikirin NC spekta buat couple ini dan semoga ini memuaskan readers yaa *bow***

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah?"

"Menurutku semuanya bagus, ketebalan dinding rahimnya juga sesuai dengan yang standar yang diinginkan. Rahimmu sudah siap menampung benih Donghae, Hyuk-ah" jawab Siwon yang sedang memeriksa kondisi rahim Eunhyuk pasca penyelesaian penanaman rahim yang ia jalani beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ya, proses penanaman rahim yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 bulan lebih itu sudah selesai pekan lalu. Dan hari ini Eunhyuk mendatangi Siwon untuk memeriksa keadaan rahimnya apakah sudah sempurna atau belum.

Siwon merapikan pakaian Eunhyuk yang tadi ia sibakkan untuk memeriksa rahim Eunhyuk, kemudian _namja_ itu membantu Eunhyuk turun dari atas tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Jadi, sekarang hormon-hormon itu sudah bisa kau lepas ke pasaran, Siwon-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Melihat dari keberhasilan kalian bertiga, mungkin dalam waktu dekat hormon itu akan di-_launching_ dan akan kami lepas ke pasaran" jawab Siwon.

"Oh ya, obat penghilang rasa sakit yang kuberikan dulu apa bermanfaat untukmu saat penyuntikan hormon itu berlangsung? Jika iya, aku juga akan melepaskan obat itu ke pasaran sekaligus dengan hormonnya" lanjut Siwon.

"Ah, sangat bermanfaat. Obatmu benar-benar membantu meredakan sakit yang kurasakan. Jika biasanya aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, tapi setelah menggunakan obat itu aku lebih mudah beraktivitas. Meskipun rasa sakitnya tidak benar-benar hilang, tapi itu seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari biasanya"

"Baiklah, jika begitu mungkin dalam bulan ini hormon beserta obatnya sudah bisa dijual bebas di pasaran. Pemeriksaan ini sudah selesai, jadi kau bisa keluar Hyuk-ah"

"_Arra_ _arra_. Aku mengerti. Pasti sebentar lagi Heechul _hyung _akan datang bersama bayi kembar kalian, kan? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. _Gomawo_, Siwon-ah"

"_Ne, cheonma_"

Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti sejenak dan segera berputar arah menjadi menuju ruangan kekasihnya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Eunhyuk sudah tiba di depan ruang kekasihnya. Tanpa mengetuk atau menekan bel pintu, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Donghae yang ternyata ia tidak sendiri di dalam sana. Terlihat juga Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang serius dengan Donghae di sana.

Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk hanya melambaikan tangannya meminta Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang diminta Donghae sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Kau bisa menggantikanku tidak? Pertemuan itu sangat penting, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan melahirkan"

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa menghadiri pertemuan itu. Minggu depan, kan? Kebetulan jadwalku sedang kosong" jawab Donghae tenang.

"_Ne_, pertemuannya dimulai hari Sabtu minggu depan, nanti aku akan memberikan materi yang sudah kususun kepadamu, _hyung_. Pertemuannya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua minggu, karena itu aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu. Terlalu lama jika meninggalkan Sungmin selama dua minggu sendirian. Ku harap kau mengerti, _hyung_"

"_Ne_, kau berikan saja materimu secepatnya agar bisa kupelajari lebih dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_. Materinya akan ku kirim secepatnya padamu, mungkin sore atau malam nanti"

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya sementara Eunhyuk hanya terdiam tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Hae, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Kau akan pergi minggu depan? Begitu?"

Donghae melingkarkan lengan kanannya menarik tubuh Eunhyuk untuk merapat bersandar padanya.

"_Ne_, seharusnya Kyuhyun yang berangkat mengikuti pertemuan itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dimana sewaktu-waktu ia bisa saja melahirkan. Jadi ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya menghadiri pertemuan itu" cerita Donghae panjang.

"Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan melahirkan. Jadi, minggu depan kau akan pergi? Pertemuannya dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, pertemuannya diadakan di Kyoto, Jepang. Seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, aku akan disana selama dua minggu. Kau tidak apa kan kalau kutinggal selama itu?"

"_Ne_, tenang saja. Aku bukan anak kecil. Dua minggu itu sebentar, Hae-_ya_"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Eoh, tadi kau habis diperiksa Siwon, kan? Apa hasil pemeriksaannya? Rahimmu tidak bermasalah, kan?"

"Eung, Siwon bilang dalam satu minggu ini kau harus bekerja keras memberikan spermamu untukku" jawab Eunhyuk vulgar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo" ajak Donghae seraya membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

"Y-_ya_! Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, kan?! Ini masih terlalu pagi, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk seraya berusaha mengancingkan kembali kancing-kancing yang telah dibuka Donghae meskipun tangannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Donghae yang kini sedang membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Siwon bilang kita harus kerja keras, kan. Lagipula nanti aku tidak disini sampai dua minggu, kita harus benar-benar kerja keras, Hyukie"

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Donghae sudah melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai, sementara Donghae masih rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjangnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Donghae segera meraup bibir Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya masih terus menyesap bibir Eunhyuk, sementara tangannya bekerja aktif menjelajahi punggung polos Eunhyuk sampai ke bokong bulatnya yang juga polos. Ingat, Donghae benar-benar melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang Eunhyuk pakai.

"Enngggggghhhhh"

"Mcppkccpkkk"

Suara desahan dan kecipakan mulai mendominasi ruang kerja Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mulai terbawa nafsu tanpa sadar mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Donghae.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah mengakses bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang sudah merah membengkak. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, Donghae memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang penetrasi Eunhyuk. Hal tersebut membuat Eunhyuk mendesah keras sekaligus berjengit kaget.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh Haeeee ooohhhh"

Terkejut dengan tindakan Donghae, Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kegiatannya membuka kancing kemeja Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae bersiap mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya pindah ke meja kerjanya. Masih dengan kedua jarinya yang terbenam di dalam lubang hangat Eunhyuk yang sama-sama berkedut, Donghae berjalan dengan menggendong tubuh Eunhyuk menuju meja kerjanya. Ia duduk di atas kursi sementara Eunhyuk tetap berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Oooohhhh… mmhh.. H-haee hhhh"

Eunhyuk berusaha memberitahu Donghae untuk melepaskan bibirnya karena ia sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Seakan mengerti, Donghae menurunkan bibirnya menghisap leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera mengisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena benar-benar merasa sesak setelah lebih dari lima menit Donghae membungkam bibirnya tanpa ampun.

"Aaahhh Haeee da..aahhhh lebih dalammm uhhhh"

Donghae terus menghisap leher dan bahu polos Eunhyuk hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana, kedua jarinya tidak berhenti menggali kedua lubang Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk bergelinjang beberapa kali.

Batang penis Eunhyuk mulai berdiri setelah mendapat ransangan dari kedua jari Donghae yang tidak bisa diam di dalam sana. Eunhyuk mengernyit ketika ia merasa kedua jari Donghae tidak cukup untuk menjangkau titik kenikmatannya. Tapi Donghae juga tidak berminat memasukkan jari-jarinya yang lain ke dalam kedua lubang elastis Eunhyuk.

Donghae justru mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa. Donghae kembali menurunkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh dada Eunhyuk dan kembali memberikan banyak jejak kepemilikannya di sana. Satu tangannya memelintir satu puting Eunhyuk sementara tangan lainnya diam-diam mengambil kumpulan alat tulis yang ia letakkan di dalam gelas kaca.

"Seluruh tubuhmu manis, Hyuk. Manis seperti dirimu" gumam Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap puting Eunhyuk. Getaran suara Donghae ketika berbicara memberikan sensasi berbeda pada tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ itu kembali bergelinjang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tangan Eunhyuk mulai meraba penis Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana. Ia mengelus penis tersebut dari luar celana yang ternyata sudah menggelembung. Tanpa membuka kancing celana Donghae, Eunhyuk menurunkan resleting celananya dan memasukkan tangannya untuk menyentuh penis besar Donghae yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam.

"H-Hae uhhh cepat masukkan sekarang.. ahhh.. Milikmu uhhh.. sudah ohhh.. mengerasshhh ahhhh" ucap Eunhyuk dengan susah payah karena Donghae masih menghisap dan memilin kedua putingnya hingga mengeras dan membengkak.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae membuka celananya dan menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas pahanya saja. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di sekelilingnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Donghae sebelum memasuki lubang Eunhyuk meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk melakukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh seperti ini. Sekalipun mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan mesum, tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum pernah melakukan penyatuan tubuh. Selain karena sakit yang teramat sangat yang akan dirasakan Eunhyuk, Donghae juga tidak mengijinkan untuk melakukan penetrasi ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk karena itu cukup berbahaya. Selama ini mereka hanya melakukan sebatas _blowjob_ saja.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat penis Donghae yang sudah berdiri tegak seakan menantang dirinya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa lubang penetrasinya terasa perih sekalipun Donghae belum memasukinya. Tapi ia tetap saja mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae tadi.

"Kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja, _arra_" ucap Donghae kemudian mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit untuk memposisikan penisnya tepat di bawah lubang penetrasi Eunhyuk. Kemudian secara perlahan, Donghae menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kepala penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Mmmmhh.. ssshhh.. perihhh.. AAAKKKKKKKHHHHH" teriak Eunhyuk begitu Donghae memaksa seluruh penis besarnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang baru pertama kali dijamah itu.

"Ssshh, _mian_. Tapi kalau pelan-pelan, nanti kau akan merasa lebih sakit" bisik Donghae pelan.

Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkram kencang bahu Donghae hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih untuk mengalihkan sakit yang ia rasakan. Donghae ikut meringis perih ketika merasa bahunya tertancap kuku-kuku cantik Eunhyuk, meskipun sebenarnya Donghae masih mengenakan kemejanya dengan baik.

Setelah merasa cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk pada bahunya berangsur-angsur melemah, Donghae mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan dari lubang Eunhyuk. Meskipun masih sedikit meringis perih merasakan benda asing itu di dalam tubuhnya, namun perlahan Eunhyuk mulai mengimbangi permainan Donghae dengan menggerakan pinggang serta pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Donghae.

"Mmmhh.. Haeee uuhh besarrr oohhh"

"Ketatkann.. oohhh.. nnngggghhhh sempithhhh aaahhhh"

Keduanya saling beradu desahan, mengeluarkan sedikit kata-kata vulgar membuat ruang kerja Donghae semakin terasa panas. Eunhyuk semakin mendesah kencang ketika kedua tangan Donghae meremas bokongnya dan memasukkan jari-jari panjang itu ke dalam _rectum_-nya yang ikut berkedut.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae mengambil sebuah spidol dari meja kerjanya. Spidol dengan panjang 10 centi dan berdiameter 3 centi itu dimasukkan Donghae secara perlahan ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang terus berkedut.

"AHH! Haee uuhh apa yangghh ooohhhhh ahhhh" kaget Eunhyuk begitu merasa benda bulat panjang itu masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya yang juga terasa panas. Protesnya terhenti ketika Donghae mendorong masuk spidol itu ke dalam _rectum_-nya hingga tertelan di sana dan mengenai prostatnya. Membuat sensasi yang baru pernah ia rasakan, seluruh tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat.

"Ahh.. ahhh..H-Haee uhh cukupphhh ahhh eenghhh" Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang terus menghantam prostatnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Donghae bahkan masih terus mendorong spidol itu, membuat spidol itu benar-benar tenggelam di dalam _rectum-_nya.

Belum lagi hantaman penis Donghae yang semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya membuat Eunhyuk mulai kesulitan mengimbangi permainan Donghae. Penisnya sendiri sudah mengalirkan _precum_ yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Penisnya sudah siap meledak, bengkak dan berkedut. Tapi Donghae tidak memberikan ransangan sedikitpun pada penis Eunhyuk, membuat penis itu hanya bisa mengalirkan cairan keruhnya sejak tadi. Tangan Eunhyuk sendiri hanya sibuk meremas bahu Donghae, menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh karena gerakan yang dibuat Donghae semakin cepat.

"Huaaaaaa! Akkhh! Cukupp oohhh Haaeeeeuuuhhh cukupphhhh ahhhh" pinta Eunhyuk histeris. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae dengan sengaja memasukkan dua spidol lainnya secara bersamaan ke dalam anus Eunhyuk. Donghae mendorong tiga spidol yang kini berhimpitan di dalam sana secara bersamaan hingga membentur prostat Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Ahhhh aahhh.. cukupphh ooohhh ngghh… Haeee uuhhh… aahhhh"

"Sebentar lagihhh oohhh ak-khuu keluarr ahhh" Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya begitu merasa penisnya siap meledak di dalam Eunhyuk. Meskipun begitu, Donghae masih tidak mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang tetap menekan spidol-spidol itu di dalam anus Eunhyuk.

Semakin cepat gerakan Donghae, semakin sulit pula Eunhyuk mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya itu. Kecepatan gerakan Donghae membuat penis Eunhyuk membentur perut keras Donghae berkali-kali, cukup membuat sensasi baru pada tubuh Eunhyuk selain spidol dan penis Donghae yang terus membesar.

"Aaahh aahh.. hampirrr ohhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Keduanya menjerit nikmat kala penis Donghae meledakkan jutaan sperma yang menghangatkan rahim Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri ikut menumpahkan spermanya ketika secara tidak sengaja Donghae menekan spidol-spidol itu lebih dalam hingga benar-benar menumbuk prostatnya membuat spermanya meledak begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk berupaya mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Donghae. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan penis Donghae yang masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya, membuat sperma Donghae yang tak tertampung di dalam rahimnya mengalir menuruni paha mulusnya.

"Hahh hahh.. H-Hae, keluarkan spidol-spidol ini. Aku sulit menjangkaunya" ucap Eunhyuk kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depan Donghae, dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar Eunhyuk berupaya mengambil spidol-spidol yang terbenam di dalam anusnya. Namun apa daya, semakin dalam ia memasukkan jarinya untuk mengambil spidol itu, semakin dalam pula spidol-spidol itu ikut terdorong. Ia bahkan merasa dinding _rectum_-nya menelan spidol-spidol itu lebih dalam.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti spidol-spidol itu akan keluar sendiri" ucap Donghae tenang seraya membersihkan sisa permainan mereka tadi. Kemeja yang dipakainya sebagian basah oleh cairan Eunhyuk, membuatnya terpaksa mengganti pakaiannya itu. Untunglah ia menyimpan pakaian ganti disini. Donghae membuka kemeja yang ia pakai kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja bersih dengan warna biru laut mirip dengan kemeja yang tadi ia pakai. Kemudian ia memakai kembali celana yang masih menggantung pada kedua kakinya. Lalu dengan santai Donghae berjalan mengambil pakaian Eunhyuk yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa.

Eunhyuk sendiri terkejut mendengar penuturan tenang dari Donghae tadi. Ia masih berupaya menarik keluar spidol dari dalam anusnya, tapi hal sama terulang kembali. Justru spidol itu melesak semakin dalam dan menekan pelan titik kenikmatannya.

"Sudah ku katakan mereka akan keluar sendiri nanti. Biarkan saja" ucap Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk kembali melemas hingga harus berpegangan kuat pada meja di depannya.

"Ini pakaianmu. Biar kubantu memakainya" ucap Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk memakai pakaiannya. Donghae bahkan ikut membantu memakaikan celana Eunhyuk karena kekasihnya itu masih merasa lemas.

"Cha, selesai" ucap Donghae senang kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Kuharap sampai kita pulang nanti, spidol-spidol ini masih bersarang di dalam sini. Aku ingin melihatmu berusaha mengeluarkannya" bisik Donghae sambil menekan lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk seketika kembali melemas dan mendesah pelan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae menatap dua piring makanan yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. Ia mengambil satu piring berisi nasi kari lalu meletakkannya di sampingnya kemudian satu piring lainnya dengan menu yang sama ia letakkan di hadapannya.

"_Eoh_, Eunhyuk belum datang?" tanya Siwon begitu menyadari kursi disamping Donghae masih kosong. Sementara makanan yang lebih dulu dipesan oleh Donghae sudah diantarkan sejak tadi.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" jawab Donghae santai sambil menyendok sesuap nasi yang masih mengepul itu. Sementara itu Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti dan ikut menyantap makanan dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne_, Wook-ah. _Gwaenchanha_"

"Tapi gaya berjalanmu aneh sekali. Kakimu sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja"

Telinga Donghae menangkap suara Eunhyuk bersama dengan Ryeowook –pekerja baru yang menggantikan Sungmin masuk ke dalam cafetaria. Donghae sedikit melirik kekasihnya, ia mengulum senyum begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat berhati-hati di setiap langkahnya. Dan ia paham betul apa yang membuat Eunhyuk bertindak seperti itu.

Eunhyuk segera menempati kursi kosong disamping Donghae, sedikit berhati-hati ketika hendak duduk karena tiga benda di dalam anusnya terus mengganggu pergerakannya sejak tadi. Donghae ikut membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk, namun bukan membantu dalam artian sebenarnya. _Namja_ itu justru menarik –menghentak tangan Eunhyuk kencang hingga membuat Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk di atas kursi dan membuat tiga spidol yang ia rasa mulai mendekati mulut _rectum_ kini melesak masuk dan menekan prostatnya kembali.

"Ngghhh"

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serempak mengangkat kepala mereka dan memandang Eunhyuk bingung ketika mendengar desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, ada apa denganmu?"

"A-_aniya_. A-aku hanya merasa lapar, Siwon-ah" jawab Eunhyuk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap Siwon kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mendesah seperti itu. Dan aku senang kau tidak mengeluarkan spidol-spidol itu sendirian. Aku ingin melihatmu mengeluarkan spidol itu dihadapanku nanti malam, sayang" bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya keras, ia tidak yakin malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Eunhyuk sangat mengenal Donghae. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu begitu menyukai permainan seperti ini. Bisa dipastikan dalam beberapa hari ke depan lubang _rectum_-nya akan terisi benda-benda lain dan Donghae akan memintanya mengeluarkan benda tersebut di hadapannya. Percayalah, Donghae jauh lebih _pervert_ dibanding dirinya. Hanya saja Donghae bisa menyimpan hal itu di depan semua orang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"H-hae bisakah sekarang kau mengeluarkan spidol ini. Ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman" ucap Eunhyuk begitu mereka tiba di rumah.

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang? Tidakkah kau ingin memasakkan makan malam untukku lebih dulu?"

"M-memasak? T-tapi ini baru jam lima sore Hae-ya" ucap Eunhyuk. Biasanya mereka makan malam sekitar jam delapan malam dan Eunhyuk baru akan mulai memasak sekitar jam enam sore. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, hanya sekitar setengah jam. Lalu setelahnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan membersikan tubuh mereka dulu baru setelahnya mereka makan malam bersama.

"_Ne_. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan steak dan kurasa persediaan daging kita masih cukup untuk membuat steak. Ayo, kubantu kau mengerjakannya" ucap Donghae seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju dapur.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandang punggung Donghae frustasi. Donghae berjalan terlalu cepat dan itu membuat Eunhyuk harus mengimbangi langkah lebar Donghae. Padahal spidol-spidol yang masih bersarang di dalam anusnya sudah hampir keluar. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan satu spidol sudah sedikit keluar dari mulut _rectum_-nya, hanya saja tertahan pada celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Hae, kumohon. Ini benar-benar menggangguku" ucap Eunhyuk frustasi.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan berbalik berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk. Ia memegang lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk dan merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal disana.

"Ah, jadi sudah mulai keluar, eoh? Tapi aku ingin kita makan lebih dulu. Jadi biar kubantu supaya spidol-spidol ini masuk lebih dalam dan kupastikan tidak akan keluar sampai lima jam ke depan" ucap Donghae sambil mendorong spidol tersebut hingga masuk kembali. Kemudian ia membuka celana yang Eunhyuk pakai hingga memperlihatkan bokong serta _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang terus berkedut. Sepertinya _rectum_ Eunhyuk terus berkontraksi mengeluarkan spidol-spidol itu, terbukti dari spidol yang baru saja didorong Donghae mulai meluncur keluar secara perlahan.

"Ah, jadi dinding _rectum_-mu terus menekan spidol ini supaya keluar. Biar kubantu supaya spidol ini tertahan di dalam sana" ucap Donghae kemudian ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tomat merah yang masih segar dan dingin.

"Dengan tomat ini, spidol-spidol itu akan tertahan dan sulit untuk keluar" ucap Donghae tenang.

"H-Hae. Kau jangan main-main. Itu tidak akan muat. H-Hae" ucap Eunhyuk takut.

Tomat yang Donghae pegang memang tidak terlalu besar, namun tentu saja cukup besar untuk lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang begitu sempit.

"Hae, ja-jangan akkhh.. sakitthh"

Donghae tidak mendengar kesakitan Eunhyuk, ia terus mendorong tomat merah itu ke dalam _rectum_ Eunhyuk. Cukup sulit memang. Bayangkan saja, _rectum_ Eunhyuk bahkan lebih kecil dari mulut botol dan Donghae mendorong paksa tomat yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari lubang tersebut.

"Sebentar, tahan Hyuk"

"Akkkhhh stop aakkhhh"

"Ini hampir selesai" ucap Donghae masih menekan separuh tomat yang masih menyembul.

"Akkkhhhh.. sa-sakitthhh ooohhh uuhhhh nghhh"

Eunhyuk mulai mendesah ketika dorongan tomat tersebut mengenai spidol-spidol di dalam sana dan akhirnya membentur prostatnya.

"Ah, selesai" ucap Donghae ketika ia berhasil mendorong seluruh tomat itu hingga tertelan anus Eunhyuk. Setelah tomat tersebut masuk ke dalam lubang anus Eunhyuk, Donghae dapat melihat _rectum_ Eunhyuk tidak lagi berkedut. Itu dikarenakan benda yang ia masukkan lebih besar dari lubang _rectum_-nya hingga dinding _rectum_ Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkontraksi untuk mengeluarkan benda-benda di dalam sana karena tertahan oleh tomat tersebut. Dan empat benda tersebut dapat keluar jika Eunhyuk yang memaksanya. Dan itulah yang Donghae inginkan. Eunhyuk harus mengejan untuk membuat dinding _rectum_-nya kontraksi dan menekan tomat itu keluar.

Donghae kembali memakaikan celana Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, menarik pinggul Eunhyuk dan menekan penisnya ke bokong Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sayang?" bisik Donghae.

"Ngghh sakithhh"

"Kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya?" tanya Donghae.

"No.. uuhhh jangann.. ahhh ini nikmatthhh uuhhh.. nikmat sekalihh Haee uhhh.."

Donghae tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang justru menikmati prostatnya terus ditubruk dengan tiga spidol di dalam sana.

"Baiklah, sekarang buatkan aku steak terlezat yang pernah ada"

.

.

.

"Hae, kau mau kubuatkan salad juga?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menunggu daging yang telah ia beri bumbu berupa garam dan lada meresap.

"Boleh juga. Tambahkan telur rebus pada salad milikku" jawab Donghae yang ikut membantu Eunhyuk menyiapkan panggangan untuk daging steak mereka.

Kini keduanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam yang diminta Donghae. Eunhyuk masih kesulitan berjalan, terkadang ia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil ketika prostatnya kembali ditekan oleh spidol-spidol itu. Eunhyuk telah mengganti celana yang ia pakai dengan celana pendek, kemeja kerjanya hanya ia buka dua kancing teratas dan lengannya ia gulung hingga ke siku. Sementara itu, Donghae yang sedang memanaskan panggangan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Tubuh bagian atasnya terkespos karena ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana pendek itu.

Eunhyuk hendak mengambil sayur-sayuran yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat salad. Eunhyuk membuka pintu kulkas dan mendesah frustasi ketika melihat bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan berada di rak paling bawah. Dan itu artinya ia harus berjongkok untuk mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Ughhh nghhh ahhh ahhh"

Donghae sedikit melirik apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk hingga mendesah seperti itu. Dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum miring ketika melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang terpejam seolah sedang menikmati hantaman-hantaman di dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya bahkan memegang erat pintu kulkas seolah ia akan jatuh jika tidak berpegangan.

"Jangan terlalu lama di depan kulkas. Kau bisa kedinginan" ucapan Donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk seketika. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dan telur yang diminta Donghae tadi.

"Ah n-ne"

Eunhyuk mencampurkan daun selada yang sudah ia potong asal, dengan tomat serta butiran jagung ke dalam mangkuk kaca besar. Kemudian ia menuangkan minyak zaitun ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Lalu Eunhyuk memasukkan tiga butir telur ke dalam panci berisi air yang sudah mendidih yang telah disiapkan Donghae untuk merebus telur.

"Sepertinya dagingnya sudah meresap. Biar ku panggang daging-daging ini" ucap Donghae seraya mengambil piring yang berisi irisan daging berukuran cukup besar itu. Dan ketika melewati Eunhyuk, dengan sangat sengaja Donghae mengelus –mendorong kembali lubang _rectum_ Eunhyuk membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti mengaduk salad.

"Ahhhh Haeee nghhh"

Eunhyuk memegang pinggiran meja sebagai tumpuannya, ia menunduk memperhatikan penisnya yang mulai berdiri. Oh God, bahkan Eunhyuk dapat melihat bagian celananya mulai basah oleh _precum_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ngggghhhhhhhhhh"

"Lagi, sayang. Ini untuk membantumu belajar cara mengejan saat melahirkan nanti. Ayolah. Ini hampir dua jam dan bahkan tomat itu belum keluar, terlihat saja belum, Hyuk"

"Oh shit! Aku hamil saja belum, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau membuatku belajar melahirkan?!" kesal Eunhyuk.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar mereka. Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sementara Donghae duduk di lantai, tepat di hadapan anus Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan lubang sempit itu yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi meskipun Eunhyuk sudah mengejan hampir dua jam lamanya.

"Nggghhhhhhhh"

"Lagi Hyukkkk, aku bosan melihat _rectum_-mu yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi"

"Nggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eunhyuk mengejan dengan kuat, dan saat itu pula Donghae dapat melihat _rectum_ Eunhyuk mulai berkedut setelah dua jam hanya menutup rapat.

"OMO! OMO! Sudah mulai berkedut! Lagi Hyukk!"

Eunhyuk mulai frustasi dengan kelakuan Donghae, ia kembali berusaha mengejan supaya tomat di dalam anusnya dapat ia keluarkan beserta tiga spidol yang berada di dalam sana hampir seharian ini.

"Nnnggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kini tomat yang berada di dalam anus Eunhyuk mulai terlihat dan sedikit menyembul. Namun saat tomat itu mulai keluar, Eunhyuk kehabisan nafas dan berhenti mengejan untuk menarik nafas. Pada saat itulah tomat tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam anus Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kesal dan Donghae justru senang mendapat pemandangan baru seperti ini.

"Lagi Hyukk, aku ingin melihat tomat itu keluar dari anusmu secara perlahan. Ayo, mengejan lagi"

"Hahh hahhh Hae aku lelah"

"Ayolah, Hyuk" pinta Donghae dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ yang entah bagaimana membuat Eunhyuk luluh.

.

.

.

"Ngggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eunhyuk kembali mengejan untuk kesekian kalinya. Total sudah tiga jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mengeluarkan tomat tersebut, namun sampai sekarang tomat itu belum juga keluar karena terus tertelan oleh _rectum_ Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengeluarkan seperempat tomat itu dan saat ia menarik nafas, tomat tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam. Begitu berulang kali yang ia lakukan selama satu jam terakhir.

"Oh, ayolah Hyuk. Aku mulai mengantuk"

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahh hahhh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kali ini Eunhyuk berhasil mengeluarkan separuh tomat tersebut setelah mengejan tanpa putus. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ia yakin hanya perlu mengejan sedikit tomat itu sudah akan keluar dengan mudah bersama dengan spidol-spidol itu.

"OMO! Sudah keluar separuh? Ya! Aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Kau ulangi lagi, ya" pinta Donghae polos dan dengan mudahnya Donghae mendorong tomat yang sudah setengah keluar kembali masuk ke dalam anus Eunhyuk.

"HAE! Kau benar-benar! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi. Ayolah, tenaganya sudah hampir habis dan disaat ia hampir berhasil mengeluarkan tomat besar itu Donghae justru mendorongnya kembali. Ia sungguh lelah!

Eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya dan jatuh berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Posisinya sejak tadi sangat pegal. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae memintanya melakukan itu dengan posisi tadi. Ia merasa posisi itu juga membuatnya sulit mengejan dengan benar. Tentu saja, ia berjongkok di tepian ranjang. Tempat tidur mereka memiliki kasur yang sangat empuk, dan Eunhyuk harus berkonsentrasi mengejan serta menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terguling atau jatuh.

"Hae, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sengaja menyuruhku mengejan di ranjang supaya proses ini jauh lebih lama? Kau tahu ranjang sangat empuk dan aku akan kesulitan berjongkok di tepian ranjang. Benar dugaanku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Aigoo_. Ini sudah tiga jam lebih dan kenapa kau baru menyadari itu sekarang, Hyuk-ah. Aku bosan menunggumu menyadari itu" ucap Donghae santai dan tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Donghae bangkit berdiri dan menarik kursi kayu yang berada di kamarnya itu. Kursi kayu dengan sandaran tangan akan memudahkan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kehilangan tenaga.

"Jja, kau jongkok disini" ucap Donghae sembari membantu Eunhyuk untuk berjongkok di atas kursi kayu itu. Pijakan yang keras membuat Eunhyuk lebih nyaman karena dapat mempermudah ia menyalurkan tenaganya untuk mengejan. Selain itu, sandaran tangan bisa Eunhyuk gunakan untuk pegangan dirinya.

Eunhyuk berjongkok membelakangi Donghae. Ia mulai menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Donghae duduk di lantai dan mengamati _rectum_ Eunhyuk yang sudah berkedut meskipun Eunhyuk belum mengejan sekalipun. Terbukti, posisi ini membuat Eunhyuk lebih nyaman bahkan _rectum_-nya pun bereaksi lebih baik.

"Ngghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahhh hahhh nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

PUK! Puk! Puk! Puk!

Eunhyuk mengejan dengan sangat kuat dan seketika tomat beserta tiga spidol itu keluar dengan mudah dari anus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasa lubang anusnya panas karena baru saja mengeluarkan tomat yang begitu besarnya setelah berkali-kali tidak berhasil ia keluarkan. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas kursi.

"Hahhh hahh kau hahh keterlaluan hahh aku lelahh" ucap Eunhyuk pelan dengan mata yang tertutup. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae menghapus titik titik keringat yang mengalir dari dahi Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tidurlah, besok aku ingin melihat kau mengeluarkan benda yang lebih besar dari _rectum_-mu" bisik Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menyahut, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Namun Donghae tahu kekasihnya masih mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"_Jalja_"

_Chup_

* * *

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 5/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Hello ! Author comeback! Adakah yang penasaran sama kelanjutan ff ini? well, author sedikit kaget di komen chapter 4 ternyata banyak yang merasa kalau Hae terlalu kejam. Kita lihat di chapter ini ya. Check this out^^**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

* * *

.

.

"Ahhh.. H-Hae ughh.. ahhh.. ahh-kuhhh hampirrhh oohhh aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriakan Eunhyuk menandai pelepasannya yang entah ke berapa. Duapuluh? Atau lebih? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Hampir 12 jam keduanya terus berkutat dengan kegiatan panas ini, tidak ada rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan. Hanya mencari kepuasan yang tidak kunjung datang.

Sekujur tubuh Eunhyuk sudah bermandikan peluh dan maninya sendiri, tubuhnya terasa amat sangat lengket. Namun ia masih belum mau menyudahi permainan ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, tubuh Donghae juga sudah mengkilap bermandikan peluh dan mani Eunhyuk. Cairan maninya sendiri tertampung di dalam rahim Eunhyuk, tidak ada yang keluar setetes pun.

"Hahh.. hahhh.. Hyukkhh ahhh kau sungguh nikmathh.. oohh" ucap Donghae sambil merasakan sentakan-sentakan yang menyergap sekujur tubuhnya ketika spermanya meledak di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Jangan berpikir mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan panas ini di atas ranjang empuk mereka yang nyaman. Tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Keduanya bermain di teras kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang di bawahnya. Meskipun flat apartemen ini begitu besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, kan? Atau mendengar jeritan-jeritan mereka? Ditambah lagi mereka berada di teras terbuka seperti ini. Pagar teras yang terbuat dari teralis besi yang meliuk indah tidak dapat menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Jangankan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, menutupi bagian kemaluan mereka saja tidak mungkin karena pagar teras hanya sebatas pinggang mereka dengan rongga-rongga yang cukup besar di antara teralis satu dengan teralis lainnya.

Tidakkah mereka berpikir mungkin saja orang-orang di dalam gedung perkantoran di seberang apartemen ini sedang menyaksikan kegiatan panas mereka? _Well_, sepertinya baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Buktinya mereka sudah memulai kembali babak baru permainan mereka setelah sekali lagi Eunhyuk memuntahkan cairan maninya yang sudah membanjiri lantai marmer teras sehingga begitu licin.

"Ouhhh.. Hahhh.. ahhhhh… fashh-terrrhh.. uuhhh nghhh.."

Donghae membalik posisi mereka hingga pria berdada bidang itu berada di belakang Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk berada di antara pagar teras dan dada bidangnya. Penis Eunhyuk yang sudah mengacung tinggi keluar di antara rongga-rongga teralis besi itu, kembali siap memuntahkan cairan putih keruhnya.

"Ohh.. Kenapa ahhh.. i-nihh oohh.. nikmat sekalii-ahhh.. sempithh sekalihhh aaahhhh" Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, menimbulkan suara kencang dari benturan antara bokong Eunhyuk dengan penisnya. Lubang Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat licin sangat memudahkan Donghae menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana hingga terkadang penis Donghae melesak begitu dalam mengenai mulut rahim Eunhyuk dan membuat _namja_ kurus itu segera menyemburkan spermanya tanpa sadar.

"Ahhh.. Haee uhhh cepathhh oohhhh.. ahhhh.. ak-khuu hampirrhhh oohhhh.."

Enam buah vibrator berbentuk telur berwarna ungu diikatkan kencang pada pangkal penis Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk orgasme dengan cepat karena getarannya yang begitu kuat. Seluruh vibrator tersebut terhubung dengan sebuah remote control tanpa kabel yang digenggam kuat oleh Eunhyuk. Di tengah pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan orgasmenya sesegera mungkin, Eunhyuk masih ingat untuk menambah volume vibratornya hingga pada _super high_, bahkan suara getaran itu bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae.

Sensasi menahan orgasme dengan getaran kuat pada penisnya serta tumbukan penis Donghae di dalam _hole_-nya membuat Eunhyuk menggila. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya ditambah dengan kondisi lantai yang begitu licin membuat Eunhyuk segera memegang pagar teras untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh.. Haeee aaahh.. akhh akkhuuu keluaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" sekali lagi, jeritan kenikmatan Eunhyuk menghiasi sore ini. Penisnya yang mengacung keluar dari teras menumpahkan cairan putih keruh dengan kencang hingga menetes di kolam renang di bawah dan beberapa tetesan lainnya mengenai rumput hijau di samping kolam renang.

Tubuh Eunhyuk menggelepar kuat karena sensasi orgasmenya tadi. Donghae sampai harus memegang kuat pinggang Eunhyuk agar kekasihnya itu tidak jatuh meskipun ia sendiri tidak berhenti memompa penisnya di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Akh-ku sampaihhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kini suara Donghae menggema menggantikan suara Eunhyuk yang telah hilang. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali saat penisnya kembali menembakkan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh Eunhyuk hingga keduanya merosot dan duduk di lantai teras yang terasa lengket.

"Ahh.. ahhhhh.. oohh" Eunhyuk masih sedikit mendesah karena vibrator yang masih melingkupi penisnya. Ia harus segera mematikan enam vibrator itu atau ia harus kembali meledakkan spermanya.

"Ahh.. Be-berapa ahh.. kalihh oohh kithhh-kitahh orgasmeehh?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan desahannya yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Hahh. Hahh… Aku hahh.. tiga puluh tiga, yang hahh.. terhitung" jawab Donghae disela-sela tarikan nafasnya yang masih tersendat.

"Matikan hahhh.. dulu vibratormu" ucap Donghae saat menyaksikan bagaimana penis Eunhyuk kembali berdiri secara perlahan.

"Jatuhh ahhh.. remotenya jatuh ke bawah.. ahhh" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bantuhhh aku melepashh-kaaanhhnya ahhh.."

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedikit merosot agar duduk dengan tegak dipangkuannya. Penisnya yang belum ia keluarkan melesak semakin dalam mengenai mulut rahim Eunhyuk hingga ia memekik nikmat dan siapa yang menyangka penisnya segera menyemburkan spermanya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Lima puluh tiga" bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk membuat ia bergidik geli sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Donghae barusan.

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, tapi tangan Donghae sudah lebih dulu memegang penisnya bermaksud inign melepaskan enam vibrator itu sekaligus, namun ternyata justru membuat vibrator itu semakin mencengkram penis Eunhyuk.

"ahhhhh Haee.. uuhhh"

Donghae mencari ujung pengikat yang digunakan Eunhyuk untuk mengikat keenam vibrator itu pada penisnya sendiri. Ya, jangan salah. Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengikat keenam vibrator itu pada penisnya sendiri. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat pervert? Mereka mempunyai cara sendiri untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seks mereka. Salah satunya seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk ini.

"Kau mengikatnya menggunakan kawat?" tanya Donghae saat ia kesulitan menarik ujung kawat yang dililitkan pada kawat lainnya oleh Eunhyuk. Kawat yang digunakan Eunhyuk sangat kecil dan begitu licin karena berlumuran dengan sperma Eunhyuk sendiri, membuat Donghae semakin kesulitan melepaskan lilitan kawat tersebut.

"Kalau menggunakan tali pasti akan mudah lepas"

Posisi ujung kawat yang berada di dekat _twinsball_ Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kesulitan mencapainya. Selain karena posisinya di bawah, Donghae juga tidak bisa melihat langsung lilitan kawat tersebut karena penisnya masih menancap pada _hole_ Eunhyuk. Hey, Donghae tidak ingin spermanya terbuang sia-sia ketika ia menarik keluar penisnya. Setidaknya mereka masih harus dalam posisi itu sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk memutar posisi duduk Eunhyuk hingga menghadapnya. Dan tentu saja sensasi itu kembali membuat Eunhyuk menjerit nikmat ketika merasa penis Donghae di dalam _hole_-nya berputar 360 derajat.

"Ahhhh Haeehhh.. uhhhhhh… nghhhhh"

Donghae menekuk kakinya hingga Eunhyuk dapat bersandar pada kakinya, sementara ia mengangkat kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan menyangganya pada kedua bahunya sehingga Donghae dapat lebih mudah mengakses bagian bawah penis Eunhyuk.

"H-hae, aku merasa posisi kita sangat aneh" ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae sedang merunduk berusaha melepaskan kawat yang dililitkan Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Kau mau aku mengambil martil dan menghancurkan vibrator-vibrator kesayanganmu ini dengan kemungkinan penismu akan ikut hancur?"

"Tidak, tidak. Begini lebih baik" jawab Eunhyuk takut.

Donghae kembali menekuni pekerjaannya melepaskan lilitan kawat itu. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah karena kawat tersebut sangat kecil dan licin. Ia membutuhkan peralatan lain seperti penjepit atau paling tidak ia harus membersihkan penis Eunhyuk dari cairan lenget ini yang semakin memepersulit pekerjaannya. Tapi, alih-alih berusaha melepaskan lilitan kawat tersebut, Donghae justru dengan sengaja mencengkram kuat batang penis Eunhyuk beserta _twinsball_-nya yang menggantung indah membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hae, kumohon jangan seperti itu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak dipegang kuat, kawatnya akan kembali terlepas dari peganganku" jawab Donghae dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae yang kemudian kembali dirasakannya cengkraman kuat pada penisnya membuat getaran vibrator itu terasa semakin kencang. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi itu datang kembali tanpa menyadari Donghae tersenyum konyol di hadapan penisnya dan dengan sengaja jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan _twinsball_ Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ha-Hae nghh.. bisakah kau tidak ahh… ahh.. menekan _twinsball_-ku?"

"_Mian_, aku tidak sengaja. Kawatnya terlalu licin, tanganku terpeleset beberapa kali hingga mengenai _twinsball_-mu ini" jawab Donghae dengan alasannya yang tidak masuk akal namun Eunhyuk mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Ngghhh.. aahhh.. ak-hkkuu tidakkkhhhh tahannnnn mmmhhhhh…"

Kali ini Donghae tidak lagi bermain-main. Kasihan juga melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia berusaha menarik satu per satu vibrator itu karena kawat yang melilitnya benar-benar tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Namun saat Donghae berusaha mendorong salah satu vibrator itu, tubuh Eunhyuk sudah mengejang dan penisnya segera menyemburkan spermanya dengan kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sebagian sperma Eunhyuk mengenai dada hingga dagu Donghae dan sisanya membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Rupanya getaran vibrator itu semakin terasa kencang kala Donghae mendorongnya, dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak orgasme karena ransangan dari vibrator-vibrator itu.

"Hahh.. hahhh.. tidak bisaahhh… jangan sepertihhh ituuhhh" ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Donghae mengerti dengan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Jika ia menarik satu per satu vibrator, kemungkinan Eunhyuk harus merasakan orgasme sampai enam kali dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Oleh karena itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk melepaskan keenam vibrator itu sekaligus dengan cara menariknya secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan menarik semua vibrator ini secara bersamaan" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Donghae menarik keenam vibrator itu secara perlahan. Lilitan kawat yang begitu kencang membuat Donghae cukup kesulitan untuk menariknya, ditambah lagi dengan getaran yang masih menyala turut membuat Donghae kesulitan memegang vibrator tersebut.

"Nghhh.. Haee ahhh" Desahan Eunhyuk kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan sensasi getaran pada penisnya.

"_Mian_ Hyuk, sepertinya aku harus menarik vibrator ini dengan sangat kencang"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Donghae segera mencengram kuat vibrator itu membuat Eunhyuk menjerit frustasi dan menariknya dengan sangat kencang hingga keenam vibrator itu terlepas dari penis Eunhyuk sekaligus membuat Eunhyuk kembali menumpahkan spermanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Lima puluh lima" bisik Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

Donghae menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk yang nyaris terjatuh dengan keadaan penisnya yang terus menyemburkan spermanya dan tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggelepar kuat.

Mungkin jika orang lain melihat keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini, mereka akan mengira Eunhyuk mengidap penyakit atau apalah. Tapi ini murni reaksi Eunhyuk saat ia mengalami orgasme yang begitu kuat. Dan Donghae sudah sangat mengerti dengan reaksi Eunhyuk ini.

Donghae segera memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk kuat agar kekasihnya itu tidak mengejang terlalu kencang meskipun kenyataannya dalam pelukan Donghae tubuh Eunhyuk masih menggelepar dan penisnya terus mengalirkan cairan keruh itu walaupun tidak menyembur kuat seperti tadi.

"Hahh.. hahh.. H-Hae hhahhh.. aku lelahh"

Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan. Sedikit cairan dari spermanya yang tidak tertampung dalam rahim Eunhyuk mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak lagi memusingkan hal itu, sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kenyamanan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Kita bersihkan tubuhmu lebih dulu, setelah itu kau harus istirahat" ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk di dalam bathtub dan menyalakan kran dan mengaturnya hingga yang keluar merupakan air hangat agar merilekskan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, Donghae masuk ke dalam _shower_ _box_ dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membiarkan Eunhyuk berendam sejenak.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dari _shower box _tersebut dalam keadaan sudah bersih dengan aroma sabun apel yang menguar di udara. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih berendam di dalam _bathtub _tanpa berminat mengenakan handuk terlebih dahulu.

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit, air di dalam _bathtub_ sudah begitu keruh. Donghae menarik penyumbat lubang air dan membiarkan air di dalam _bathtub_ tersebut habis. Kemudian ia kembali menyalakan kran dan mengisinya dengan air hangat serta menuangkan sabun busa aroma strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Biar kubersihkan tubuhmu" ucap Donghae sebelum ia mengusap tubuh Eunhyuk dengan spons yang ia pegang.

Eunhyuk tidak banyak berkata, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak sanggup mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Eunhyuk membiarkan tangan Donghae bekerja membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan lengket itu sementara ia sendiri memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi kau menyebutkan angka-angka yang tidak kumengerti. Apa maksud angka-angka itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa membuka matanya.

Donghae yang sedang membersihkan paha dalam Eunhyuk yang begitu lengket tersenyum miring. Ia membuka penyumbat lubang air dan membiarkan air hangat yang kembali keruh itu habis lalu menyalakan kran untuk mengisi _bathtub_ tanpa menutup lubang airnya.

"Lima puluh lima. Total orgasmemu hari ini" ucap Donghae santai sambil mengusap penis Eunhyuk dengan spons berbusa itu.

"Mwo?! Sebanyak itu?"

Seketika Eunhyuk membuka matanya terkejut, ia bahkan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut bahkan tangannya tidak sengaja mencengkram penis Eunhyuk dengan spons tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Akkkhhhh"

"_Mian_. Kau membuatku kaget, aku tidak sengaja"

"_Ne_, _gwaenchanha_. Tapi sebanyak itu? Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku menghitung orgasmemu dengan benar, sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan berapa kali aku berorgasme"

"Wow. Ini rekor baruku. Hahaha… Seks selanjutnya kau harus mengalahkan rekorku, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk senang.

Ya, mereka memang pasangan gila. Setiap selesai melakukan seks, mereka selalu mencatat jumlah orgasme mereka dan yang terbanyak yang akan menang. Lalu saat melakukan seks selanjutnya, yang kalah harus orgasme lebih banyak dari rekor sebelumnya. Bayangkan, jika rekor terbaru mereka mencapai seratus. Lalu selanjutnya mereka harus orgasme lebih dari itu? Gila!

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mau membuang spermaku sia-sia. Kau yakin rahimmu bisa menampung lima puluh enam kali orgasmeku sementara baru tiga puluh tiga kali saja perutmu sudah mengembung seperti ini" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bagian bawah perut Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit mengembung.

"Pasti bisa" jawab Eunhyuk yakin meskipun dalam hatinya ia ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. Sekarang saja perutnya terasa aneh, bagaimana kalau lebih dari ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Enghhhh"

Suara lenguhan _namja_ kurus itu sedikit menghentikan kegiatan Donghae, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Donghae setelah ia duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Donghae mengusap rambut _blonde_ Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk samar.

"Mm, hampir jam delapan malam. Kau sudah tidur selama empat jam, sayang"

"_Jinjjayo_? Ah, pantas saja aku lapar sekali" jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuka selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sejenak ia terkejut ketika menyadari ia hanya mengenakan kemeja piyama tanpa celana. Dan ia mengenali piyama ini bukan miliknya karena ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran piyama miliknya, panjang kemeja piyama ini bahkan sampai menutupi pahanya. Dan ketika melihat Donghae yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana piyama bermotif sama dengan yang dipakainya, ia baru menyadari kemeja piyama yang ia kenakan adalah pasangan dari celana yang Donghae pakai.

"Aku malas mengambil milikmu, jadi.. seperti ini" ucap Donghae menyadari kebingungan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang tidak tahu menahu soal pakaian ini karena saat ia selesai mandi tadi, ia langsung jatuh tertidur saat Donghae membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Donghae memakaikan piyama untuknya.

"Setidaknya kau harus memakaikanku celana dalam, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk ketika menyadari Donghae bahkan tidak memakaikan dirinya celana dalam untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Hanya panjang piyama ini yang mampu menutupi kemaluannya.

"Biasa kau tidur juga tanpa mengenakan celana dalam"

"Tapi itu berbeda, Hae. Biasa kan aku tetap memakai celana tidur" bela Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku itu sama saja. Sudahlah, kau bilang kau sudah lapar. _Kajja_, kita makan dulu" ucap Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Eehhh, _jamkkaman_. Itu, apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika matanya menangkap sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang terbuka lebar di lantai dengan beberapa helai pakaian yang sudah tersusun di dalamnya dan lainnya masih diletakkan di lantai.

"Ah, itu. Kau lupa? Besok aku harus berangkat ke Kyoto" jawab Donghae.

"Kyoto? Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar dua minggu. Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah memberitahukanmu"

"Eung"

Eunhyuk berjalan lebih dulu menuju dapur meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bingung melihat sikap Eunhyuk. Sesaat kemudian Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk ke dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?" tanya Donghae seraya memeluk leher Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi begitu lama"

"Hanya dua minggu, waktu itu kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau seperti ini, hmm?"

"Dua minggu juga terasa lama, Hae. Apa yang harus kulakukan selama itu?" keluh Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan bekerja. Setelahnya kau bisa pergi ke rumah Heechul _hyung_, lalu bermain dengan si kembar. Atau menemani Sungmin selama Kyuhyun bekerja" jawab Donghae tenang.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu saja" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku disana untuk menghadiri pertemuan, pasti sangat sibuk. Nanti kau tidak ada yang menemani"

"Lebih baik daripada sendirian disini. Ayolah, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan meminta macam-macam. Aku tahu kau menghadiri pertemuan penting, jadi aku tidak akan menuntut kau untuk menemaniku" jelas Eunhyuk dengan nada merajuknya yang handal dan tentu saja hal itu mampu meluluhkan Donghae.

"Hahh.. Aku bisa apa. Setelah makan segera siapkan pakaianmu" putus Donghae.

"Yeay! _Saranghae_!" ucap Eunhyuk senang lalu memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir Donghae.

"Sekarang mari kita membuat makan malam. Aku sudah sangat lapar dan pastinya kau juga, aku tidak mau sakitmu kambuh lagi" ucap Donghae seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya menuju dapur.

Setelah 12 jam lebih terus melakukan seks tanpa henti, sampai keduanya melewati waktu sarapan dan makan siang. Kini perut mereka tidak dapat diajak berkompromi lagi. Mereka butuh asupan makanan setelah energi mereka terkuras setengah hari tadi.

"Hae, sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Lihat, semuanya habis. Hanya tersisa ramyeon instan dan kimchi ini saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan isi kulkas yang sudah kosong hanya tersisa semangkuk kimchi dan beberapa botol air mineral saja.

"Yasudah, kita makan ramyeon ini saja" ucap Donghae sambil mengambil empat bungkus ramyeon instan dari tangan Eunhyuk dan membuka bungkusnya satu per satu.

"Kau mau masak semuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan tidak punya nasi, kau belum sempat masak nasi 'kan tadi pagi. Setidaknya empat porsi ramyeon bisa mengganjal perut kita sampai besok pagi"

"Bukannya tidak sempat, kau yang mengurungku di kamar seharian, Hae" koreksi Eunhyuk seraya mengeluarkan semangkuk kimchi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Donghae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan satu matanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Masih perlu kujawab?" jawab Eunhyuk balas menggoda Donghae dengan menaikan ujung piyama hingga penisnya nyaris terlihat oleh Donghae.

"arghh, kau membuatku gila"

"Hahaha… Ini, aku menemukan telur di kulkas" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan tiga butir telur ditangannya.

"Direbus saja, lalu nanti kita masukkan ke dalam ramyeonnya"

"Eung" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Hah? Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau. Kenapa menjawab sesingkat itu. Aku tidak suka _'eung'_ keluar dari mulutmu. Itu terkesan kau sedang marah atau sedih"

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya tidak tahu ingin bicara apa lagi"

"Kalau begitu biar aku mencari topik baru. Apa kau sudah merasa tanda-tanda kehamilan?" tanya Donghae.

"YA! Kau baru menghabisiku tadi siang, dan sekarang kau menanyakan apa aku sudah hamil atau belum?!"

"Hey, seminggu ini kita 'kan sudah bekerja keras. Masa kau belum hamil juga?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin secepat ini, Hae. Ini baru seminggu"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bukan seorang yeoja yang memiliki masa subur. Rahim yang kita tanamkan di dalam perutmu tidak memiliki masa subur"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau bisa langsung hamil tanpa harus memperhatikan masa subur. Yang berarti rahimmu itu akan selalu subur. Bahkan sekalipun kau baru selesai melahirkan dan jika aku 'menumpahkan' spermaku pada rahimmu, kemungkinan besar kau akan langsung bisa hamil" jelas Donghae panjang.

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya kencang. Membayangkan ia masih bersimbah peluh setelah melahirkan dan harus melayani kebutuhan seks Donghae setelahnya membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tidak berniat melakukan itu padaku, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk mengingat kecintaan Donghae pada anak-anak bisa saja membuat kekasihnya itu melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku gila? Paling tidak satu sampai dua tahun kemudian kau baru boleh hamil. Lagipula saat hamil kau perlu mendapat penambahan hormon untuk melancarkan ASI, kalau kau hamil saat masa menyusui akan mengganggu hormon di tubuhmu. Itu tidak baik"

"Hahh, syukurlah. Kau membuatku takut" desah Eunhyuk lega.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Ramyeonnya sudah siap" ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat panci berisi ramyeon dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang sudah ada semangkuk kimchi tadi.

"Telurnya sudah belum?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"_Ne_. Sebentar" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meniriskan telur rebus dan mengupas kulit telur itu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam panci ramyeon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Donghae begitu memasuki kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di Kyoto, Jepang.

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu menungguku. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri? Kalau belum aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu"

"Buatkan ramyeon saja untukku. Menunggu pesanan makanan datang sangat lama"

"Empat hari ini kau selalu makan ramyeon. Nanti kau sakit, Hae" ingat Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang menginginkan ramyeon, lagipula ini sudah malam dan aku sangat lapar"

"_Arra_. Kau mandi dulu. Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan"

Setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Eunhyuk segera menyiapkan ramyeon untuk Donghae. Sekilas ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, sudah cukup larut untuk makan malam. Pantas saja Donghae terlihat begitu lelah, ia menghadiri pertemuan itu sejak jam delapan pagi dan baru selesai sekarang. Untung saja ia bersikeras untuk menemani Donghae ke Jepang, jika tidak ia yakin Donghae tidak akan sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Ini merupakan hari ke sepuluh sejak mereka tiba di Jepang, dan selama sepuluh hari ini Donghae amat sangat sibuk menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan penting itu yang ternyata diadakan di berbagai tempat. Eunhyuk memang hanya menghabiskan sepuluh hari ini di dalam kamar hotel, ia tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Jepang dan ia tidak ingin tersesat karenanya. Lagipula hotel yang disewakan cukup –bahkan sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hotel yang lebih cocok disebut villa ini berbentuk seperti rumah khas Jepang pada umumnya dengan nuansa tenang yang kental. Bangunan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu memiliki luas yang cukup besar ditambah dengan taman yang mengelilingi bangunan ini. Di bagian belakang rumah terdapat sebuah pondok kecil yang juga terbuat dari kayu dengan peralatan barbeque yang tersedia di dekatnya. Tempat yang sangat nyaman menurutnya, jika mereka kesini bukan untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting, mungkin ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai liburan. Tapi sayang, mungkin Donghae bahkan tidak terlalu menyadari keindahan penginapan yang sekarang mereka tempati.

**Srekk**

Pintu kamar mandi yang bergeser membuat Eunhyuk segera mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat panci berisi ramyeon itu lalu meletakkannya di meja bundar di dekat sana. Meja bundar berdiameter satu meter itu berjenis meja rendah dengan beberapa bantalan di sekitarnya sebagai alas duduk. Meja tradisional khas Jepang.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berbasa-basi saat Donghae duduk disampingnya dan langsung menyantap ramyeon yang masih mengepul itu.

"Membosankan. Tapi hari ini hari terakhir pertemuan itu, jadi empat hari ke depan kita bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini sebelum pesawat dari S.I.O.H tiba"

"Besok kau istirahat saja. Kau terlihat sangat lelah"

"Lalu kau? Kau tidak bosan terkurung disini selama sepuluh hari?" tanya Donghae sambil menyuapkan ramyeon untuk Eunhyuk dan disambut baik olehnya.

"Tidak. Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin kau belum menyadarinya, besok akan kutunjukkan padamu taman belakang tempat ini sangat indah"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan sibuk menyantap ramyeon hingga tandas. Kemudian Eunhyuk mengambil alih panci ramyeon tersebut dan mencucinya kemudian segera menyusul Donghae yang sudah berada di tempat tidur. Mungkin tempat penginapan ini memang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih, karena setiap ruangannya tidak memiliki pintu atau apapun yang membatasinya –kecuali kamar mandi, sehingga mereka bisa melihat sekeliling rumah tanpa batas.

"Cepat kemari, Hyuk. Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu"

"Setiap malam kau selalu tidur sambil memelukku, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk ke dalam selimut dan langsung saja tubuhnya ditarik Donghae dan ia langsung memeluknya erat.

Donghae menyusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk, menghisap feromon Eunhyuk yang begitu disukainya. Sedikit memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leher Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kegelian.

"Hae, cepat tidur. Sudah malam, jangan bermain-main lagi" perintah Eunhyuk sambil mengusap rambut hitam Donghae agar kekasihnya itu cepat tertidur. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sedang sangat merindukannya meskipun sebenarnya setiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi faktor kelelahan membuat Donghae tidak merasakan kebersamaan mereka selama sepuluh hari ini. Sekarangpun Eunhyuk masih melihat kelelahan pada diri Donghae, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang sangat sayu. Tapi Donghae tetap memaksakan dirinya sedikit bermanja-manja pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku baru sadar cuaca penginapan ini berbeda dari cuaca luar" ucap Donghae ketika ia sedang menikmati hidangan pagi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pihak penginapan. Setiap hari mereka memang diantarkan makanan oleh pihak penginapan, meskipun sebenarnya di dalam penginapan sendiri sudah tersedia dapur lengkap dengan berbagai peralatannya. Hanya saja bahan makanan yang disediakan tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ramen instan, telur dan beberapa bungkus roti tawar.

"Mereka memakai pengatur cuaca disini. Nanti akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah padamu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Taman belakang yang semalam kau bilang?"

"Ya. Tapi pasti kau tidak akan menyangkanya"

"Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makanmu"

"_Arrata_"

.

.

"Woahh, indah sekali" kagum Donghae begitu tiba di taman belakang yang sangat indah. Eunhyuk segera duduk di pondok kayu yang terdapat disana, membiarkan Donghae menikmati keindahan taman belakang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan. Taman yang luas itu terdapat berbagai macam tanaman, bunga-bunga yang cantik dan beberapa pohon sakura di sana.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada taman di belakang bangunan ini. Apa setiap hari kau selalu kesini?"

"Ya, aku selalu kesini sampai sore datang. Coba kau lihat ke atas" perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera menuruti perintah Eunhyuk dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat salju yang turun dari langit namun menguap begitu saja sebelum sampai ke tanah. Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Mereka memakai pengatur cuaca untuk musim semi, jadi tumbuhan bisa tetap tumbuh walaupun salju sedang turun" jelas Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae berusaha meraih salju-salju yang turun namun salju itu lebih dulu menguap di udara.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang. Setelah sepuluh hari menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai pertemuan yang membosankan serta melelahkan, hari ini ia bisa merasakan kebebasan bersama Eunhyuknya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Donghae.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya senang bisa berbagi tempat seindah ini denganmu"

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak memaksa ikut denganmu. Huhh"

"Kalau kau tidak ikut denganku, sekarang aku sudah berada di Korea. Aku tidak akan menikmati tempat seindah ini seorang diri. Ada hal yang jauh lebih indah yang menungguku pulang"

"Apa pertemuan penting itu membuat otakmu bermasalah? Jarang sekali kau berkata romantis seperti itu" sindir Eunhyuk.

"Eiyyy"

Setelahnya keduanya hanya sibuk menikmati keindahan tempat penginapan mereka. Tidak jarang Eunhyuk melemparkan canda membuat Donghae gemas dan beberapa kali mengecup bibirnya. Tempat terbuka seperti ini tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk bermesraan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengadakan pesta barbeque disini? Biar kuhubungi petugas penginapan agar mengantarkan daging untuk kita. _Otte_?"

"Boleh juga" ucap Eunhyuk setuju.

Lalu Donghae segera masuk ke dalam penginapan untuk menghubungi petugas agar mengantarkan daging dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mereka barbeque nanti. Ia juga memesan sebotol wine untuk menemani hidangan nanti malam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Arigato_" ucap Donghae pada seorang pria yang mengantarkan sekeranjang bahan makanan yang ia minta tadi pagi.

"Hyuk, bahan makanannya sudah diantar. Langsung kubawa ke belakang, eoh?" ucap Donghae di depan kamar mandi dimana kekasihnya sedang berada di sana sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Selang beberapa saat Eunhyuk tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban, hanya terdengar suara air dari dalam sana membuat Donghae kembali memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk di dalam.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

**_Tok Tok Tok!_**

Donghae bahkan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut namun Eunhyuk tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

'_Hoek.. hoekk.. hoeekk..'_

Suara muntahan terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Donghae panik. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu membukanya dan keluar dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dan sedikit lemas.

**_Srekk_**

"Eoh, bahan makanannya sudah datang? Ayo kita ke belakang" ajak Eunhyuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau muntah, kan? Kau sakit? Lambungmu bermasalah lagi?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

"_Aniya_. Aku baik-baik saja. Sini bahan makanannya, biar kubawa ke belakang" ucap Eunhyuk dan mengambil alih keranjang dari tangan Donghae dan berjalan menuju taman belakang meninggalakan Donghae yang justru membuka koper mereka mencari sesuatu untuk Eunhyuk.

Kemudian Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk ke taman belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang menuangkan bumbu barbeque ke dalam mangkuk dan mencampurnya. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan meyampirkan jaket tebal yang tadi ia ambil dari koper pada bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengarmu muntah tadi. Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi seraya memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang sekaligus mengunci pergerakan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang muntah, tapi kurasa karena masuk angin saja. Kau tahu 'kan beberapa hari ini aku selalu tidur larut malam. Kurasa itu wajar" jelas Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae.

"Benar? Lambungmu tidak sakit?"

"_Nde_. Aku bahkan bisa berdiri dengan baik, kalau lambungku sakit 'kan aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar"

"Hmm.. Mungkin kau memang masuk angin. Sudah kubilang tidak perlu menungguku pulang, tapi kau selalu membantah" ucap Donghae.

_Chup!_

Eunhyuk tidak membantah ucapan Donghae, ia hanya memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Donghae dan sekaligus menghentikan protesan Donghae.

"Sudah, sekarang bantu aku menyalakan pemanggangnya. Dagingnya sudah kuberi bumbu, sebentar lagi siap dipanggang" ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung saja dituruti Donghae.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

Ayooo, itu Eunhyuk udah mulai muntah-muntah. Beneran masuk angin atau…? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter 6 ya^^ Oh ya, author mau sampaiin jangan ada yang komen kenapa Haehyuk side sampai chapter 6 bahkan lebih *mungkin* sedangkan Kyumin side cuma sampai chapter 5 author buatnya. Dari awal author memang mau buat Kyumin side khusus masa-masa kehamilan Sungmin aja, kalau yang ini kan memang ada sedikit klimaksnya. Semoga kalian mengerti^^

Author juga mau ucapin:

**-Merry Christmas 2014 &amp; Happy New Year 2015-**

Untuk yang merayakan natal^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 6/?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Hello ! Author comeback! Ada yang kangen sama ff ini? Disini author berbaik hati mewujudkan keinginan para readers di ff sebelumnya! Apa itu? Baca aja deh^^**

***Happy Reading***

.

.

* * *

"Hoekkk.. hoekk.. urghhh"

"Mual lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil mengurut tengkuk Eunhyuk yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya meskipun sebenarnya hanya rasa mual berlebihan yang ia dapatkan.

"Hmm.. padahal aku sudah tidak makan yang aneh-aneh, tapi tetap sa-hoekkkk.."

Lagi, _namja_ kurus itu kembali mencoba mengeluarkan isi lambungnya. Donghae masih setia mengurut tengkuknya dan mengusap perutnya dari belakang.

"Hei, usiamu baru dua minggu tapi sudah bisa membuat _eomma_-mu seperti ini. Jangan nakal di dalam sana, nak" ucap Donghae pada perut Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh memarahi anakmu seperti itu. Walau masih berusia dua minggu, tapi dia bisa mendengarmu" ucap Eunhyuk memarahi Donghae dengan menepis tangan Donghae yang masih mengusap perutnya.

Ya, sejak pulang dari Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu. Eunhyuk terus-terusan mual dan muntah. Mencium bau daging, ia muntah. Mencium bau sayur, ia muntah. Mencium bau apapun, ia akan muntah. Siang malam pasti muntah. Benar-benar membuat Donghae khawatir. Tidak tahan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat setiap hari, akhirnya Donghae memaksa Eunhyuk untuk mengecek kesehatannya dan alangkah terkejutnya pasangan ini ketika dokter menyatakan Eunhyuk tengah mengandung dan telah berusia dua minggu.

Keduanya begitu senang ketika mendengar kabar ini. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang dulu menolak mentah-mentah untuk hamil justru lebih terlihat senang dibanding Donghae. Donghae malah sering memarahi bayi mereka karena membuat Eunhyuk terus muntah-muntah seperti ini dan membuatnya lebih hati-hati dalam mengkonsumsi makanan karena tidak ingin terus muntah.

"Ini, minum teh hangatnya. Lalu kau harus kembali tidur" perintah Donghae sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat yang kini selalu tersedia di kamar mereka untuk mengatasi rasa mual Eunhyuk.

"Hei, nak. Kalau mau membuat _eomma_-mu muntah-muntah seperti ini, jangan sekarang, _arra_? Ini tengah malam, jangan setiap saat membuat _eomma_-mu muntah" ucap Donghae lembut pada perut rata Eunhyuk.

"Hahh.. padahal kata dokter orang hamil biasanya akan mengalami _morning sickness_, tapi menurutku kau mengalami _everyday everywhere sickness_" dengus Donghae.

"Besok akan kutanyakan pada dokter mengapa aku muntah setiap saat seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar ada gejala _everyday everywhere sickness_ seperti katamu tadi" ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedikit kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang sepertinya tidak siap dengan kehamilannya. Ia pikir jika dirinya hamil, Donghae akan bersikap lebih dewasa karena selama ini Donghae yang terus memintanya untuk segera hamil. Tapi yang ia rasakan sekarang justru Donghae lebih banyak mengeluh. Mengeluh tentang kebiasaannya muntahlah, mengeluh tentang bayi merekalah. Dan semua keluhan-keluhan Donghae mengganggu Eunhyuk.

Biar bagaimanapun jiwa keibuannya mulai muncul. Ia yang mengalami puluhan kali suntik hormon, ia yang merasakan kesakitan karena suntikan-suntikan itu. Dan sekarang ia sangat senang karena bayi di dalam rahimnya tumbuh, bukankah itu artinya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini berhasil?

Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih di kamar mandi, sementara dirinya sudah kembali masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana terus? Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae yang sepertinya melamun.

Donghae kemudian tersadar dan segera menyusul Eunhyuk ke dalam selimut. Donghae membalikkan badan Eunhyuk yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Tidak" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Tapi nada bicaramu jelas sekali kau marah padaku. Apa yang membuatmu marah, hmm?"

Eunhyuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan diikuti oleh Donghae. Sepertinya Eunhyuk harus jujur padanya dan meluruskan masalah ini.

"Hae, jawab dengan jujur padaku. Apa kau senang aku hamil?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku senang kau hamil"

"Jawab yang jujur, Lee Donghae!"

"Baiklah. Aku senang kau hamil. Tapi aku tidak senang karena kau selalu muntah setiap saat. Itu menggangguku"

"Mengganggu?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku setiap aku muntah! Bagaimana bisa aku mengganggumu?!" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya takut kalau kau sakit karena terus-terusan muntah, ta-"

"Ah, kau takut aku sakit dan akan mengganggumu begitu?!" potong Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu! Kenapa kau sensitif sekali?!"

"Hae, dengar. Aku sedang hamil. Bisakah kau perlakukan aku lebih baik? Tingkah lakumu seolah-olah kau tidak senang dengan kehadiran bayi kita" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak senang kau hamil! Aku tidak senang dengan kehadiran bayi itu!" teriak Donghae yang mengejutkan Eunhyuk. Bukan, bukan suara teriakan Donghae yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kalimat yang baru saja disampaikan Donghae yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil botol putih dari laci nakas dan menyerahkan botol itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menerima botol tersebut, ia hanya memandang ragu pada botol yang disuguhkan Donghae.

"Minum ini. Gugurkan kandunganmu dan semuanya selesai" jawab Donghae dingin.

Eunhyuk terkejut sampai membelalakan matanya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menjauh dari Donghae. Tidak menyangka kalimat keji itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiranmu sampai kau seperti ini. Tapi Lee Donghae, kau sudah gila!" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum keluar dari kamar dan terburu-buru menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya di lantai 1. Apartemen mereka memang memiliki 5 kamar, 4 kamar tamu dan 1 kamar utama. Tapi oleh Donghae keempat kamar tamu diubah menjadi ruang baca, ruang kerja milik Donghae, ruang kerja milik Eunhyuk dan satu lagi dijadikan gudang.

Eunhyuk mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Berdoa supaya Donghae tidak menyusulnya meskipun dalam hati ia berharap Donghae datang dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi disisi lain ia takut Donghae datang dan memaksanya menelan pil-pil menggugur kandungan itu.

Miris sekali hidupnya. Ia menuruti semua perkataan kekasihnya, termasuk untuk menanamkan rahim di tubuhnya. Tapi di saat ia menerima kehadiran bayi di dalam kandungannya, justru kekasihnya sendiri yang meminta untuk melenyapkan buah cinta mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, sayang. Meskipun _eomma_ pernah menolak kehadiranmu bahkan sebelum kau ada, tapi _eomma_ tidak akan pernah membuangmu. _Eomma_ akan menyelamatkanmu meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa _eomma_ sendiri"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada bayi di kandungannya, Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. Ia takut Donghae tiba-tiba masuk dan memaksanya menelan pil-pil itu. Dan meskipun sudah menunggu berjam-jam dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk, Donghae tidak masuk atau paling tidak mengetuk pintu kamar. Ia malah mendengar pintu utama yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali menandakan Donghae sudah keluar. Jelas saja, ini sudah pagi. Tapi belum waktunya untuk Donghae berangkat bekerja. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu.

Eunhyuk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera keluar dan naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia harus pergi. Tidak, bukan kabur atau meninggalkan Donghae diam-diam. Ia hanya perlu menemui seseorang dan membagi cerita bersamanya. Ia pikir lebih baik ia mencari tempat aman dari jangkauan Donghae.

.

.

.

Setibanya di tempat yang dituju. Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi si pemilik rumah setelah berkali-kali menekan bel tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu apartemen itu. Mungkin masih tidur, batinnya. Tapi mungkin juga tidak karena mereka memiliki dua bayi yang mungkin akan mengganggu pagi mereka.

Baru saja hendak menekan bel lagi karena panggilan teleponnya tidak digubris oleh si pemilik rumah, pintu di depannya terbuka menghentikan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Oh, Eunhyuk. Pagi sekali kau bertamu" ucap seorang _namja_ yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-lakinya yang sedikit rewel.

"Hmm, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, _hyung_"

"Tidak apa, masuklah dulu"

Kim Heechul yang masih menimang jagoan mungilnya mempersilakan Eunhyuk duduk dan memanggil kekasihnya untuk mengantarkan bayi perempuannya yang terdengar menangis keras dari dalam kamar.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau kemari, Hyuk? Dan kenapa kau datang sendirian? Bukankah kau sedang hamil muda? Dimana Donghae?" tanya Heechul beruntun.

"Itulah yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, _hyung_. Aku bertengkar dengan Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Tapi matanya fokus pada bayi mungil dipelukan Heechul yang sedang meminum rakus air susu ibunya.

"Sshhh, sebentar Jieun-ie, _Mommy_ sedang menyusu pada _oppa_-mu. Setelah ini giliranmu, ok?" suara Siwon terdengar semakin dekat bersamaan dengan tangisan bayi lainnya yang berubah menjadi isakan kecil.

"Oh, Hyuk. Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini"

"_Ne_, Siwon-ah"

"Jadi? Ceritakan mengapa kau bisa bertengkar dengan Donghae" perintah Heechul.

Eunhyuk mulai menceritakan permasalahan mereka. Dimulai dari kegiatannya muntah-muntah tadi malam sampai Donghae menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Baik Heechul maupun Siwon tidak memotong cerita Eunhyuk, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama meskipun terkejut kala mendengar seorang Donghae menyuruh kekasihnya sendiri untuk menggugurkan kandungan yang sudah dengan susah payah di dapat.

"Benar Donghae mengatakan hal itu padamu?" tanya Heechul setelah Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Iya, _hyung_. Makanya aku datang kesini, aku takut ia kembali memaksaku seperti semalam. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Dulu hubungan kami berakhir karena aku tidak mau memberikannya seorang anak. Tapi sekarang, setelah aku berhasil mengandung, ia malah memintaku untuk menggugurkannya"

"Hmm.. kau benar. Padahal Donghae senang sekali dengan anak-anak. Dia juga sering cerita ingin punya anak darimu. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?" bingung Siwon.

"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Hyuk. Kau tidak tidur semalaman 'kan? Pakai saja kamar tamu di samping tangga, istirahatlah" ucap Heechul.

"Heechul benar, Hyuk. Kau istirahat disini saja, nanti aku akan bicarakan hal ini pada Donghae"

"Siwon-ah, Heechul _hyung_, bisakah kalian tidak memberitahu Donghae kalau aku ada disini? Aku.. aku hanya masih takut dengannya"

"_Ne_, kau tenang saja. Kau aman disini. _Jja_, istirahatlah. Atau kau ingin sarapan dulu?" tawar Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat saja, aku merasa sedikit lelah"

"Hmm, biar kuantar kau ke kamar" ucap Heechul hendak berdiri mengantar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Eunhyuk melihat Heechul yang kesulitan karena Joowon –bayi laki-lakinya masih menyusu padanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat makanan sudah siap"

"_Mian_ merepotkanmu, _hyung_"

"Tidak, kau jangan sungkan dengan kami" jawab Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon yang masih sibuk mengurus bayi kembar mereka. Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam kamar yang mereka tunjuk. Siwon segera mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Donghae berbicara seperti itu pada Eunhyuk" ucap Siwon pelan.

"Hmm, hal ini terulang lagi" jawab Heechul.

"Lagi? Apa maksudmu, _dear_?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ya. Terulang lagi. Kau ingat saat Eunhyuk masuk Rumah Sakit karena kelebihan dosis hormon?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat itu Donghae juga menyembunyikan segala peralatan suntik itu agar proses penanaman rahim Eunhyuk berhenti"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan ini semua"

"Dulu, Donghae menyembunyikan peralatan suntik itu karena tidak tahan melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan merasakan dampak suntikan hormon itu"

"Maksudmu, sekarang Donghae juga menyuruh Eunhyuk menggugurkan kandungannya karena tidak tahan melihat Eunhyuk terus muntah-muntah?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ya, kurasa begitu" jawab Heechul sambil menidurkan Joowon yang sebenarnya sudah terlelap sejak tadi namun ia masih belum mau melepaskan hisapannya pada puting Heechul, dan ketika Heechul merasa Joowon sudah melepaskan putingnya, ia segera membaringkan putranya di sofa yang cukup besar itu dan mengambil alih Jieun dari gendongan Siwon kemudian memberikan susu untuk putrinya yang sudah menunggu lama itu.

"Cha, Jieun-ie, sekarang giliranmu minum susu. _Gomawo ne_, sudah mengalah untuk _oppa_" ucap Heechul sambil memposisikan mulut mungil Jieun di depan puting kirinya karena puting kanannya sudah memerah akibat dihisap Joowon tadi.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang mendasari Donghae berbuat demikian" ucap Siwon pelan sambil mengusap kepala Jieun yang menghisap rakus air susu ibunya.

"Hahh, kau ini tidak peka sekali. Itu artinya Donghae hanya tidak ingin Eunhyuk merasakan sakit sekecil apapun. Ia bahkan rela menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menggugurkan kandungannya meskipun anak adalah keinginan terbesarnya selama ini. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Eunhyuk sampai tidak mau melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan apalagi karena keinginannya" jelas Heechul.

"Hmm, kasihan Eunhyuk. Padahal kandungannya masih sangat muda, ia bisa kehilangan bayinya kalau Donghae terus bersikap seperti ini" ucap Siwon prihatin.

"Nanti kau harus bicarakan hal ini pada Donghae, Kyuhyun yang lebih muda saja bahkan lebih bertanggungjawab daripada dia" tukas Heechul kesal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hae, kau tidak mau makan siang?" tanya Siwon yang sengaja masuk ke ruangan Donghae bermaksud mengajaknya makan siang sekaligus mengajak bicara sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, Siwon-ah. Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan turun"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kabar Eunhyuk? Apa ia masih terus muntah-muntah? Kudengar ia belum bisa masuk kerja dan menurut dokter _morning sickness_ yang ia alami termasuk parah?" tanya Siwon bermaksud untuk memancing pembicaraan.

"Eunhyuk? Tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Aku tidak tahu-menahu apapun tentangnya" jawab Donghae dingin.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Bertengkar? Tidak juga. Hanya ia yang kelewat sensitif"

"Hae, kau harus memahami perubahan sikap saat orang sedang hamil. Menurutku wajar kalau Eunhyuk berubah lebih sensitif, ia merasa mual dan muntah setiap saat. Tentu saja ia butuh perhatian lebih. Apa selama ini Eunhyuk menuntutmu untuk memberikan perhatian ekstra padanya atau ia mengeluh tentang kehamilannya padamu?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah menyadari ucapan Siwon tadi. Ia baru sadar Eunhyuk bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun. Tidak pernah meminta dirinya untuk mengusap perutnya saat ia merasa mual atau membangunkan tidurnya saat ia merasa mual tengah malam. Eunhyuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan sejak pertama mual-mual, Eunhyuk sendiri yang membawa teh hangat dan selalu menyediakannya di kamar mereka agar ia tidak perlu turun ke dapur.

"Lihat? Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menuntut apapun padamu. Seharusnya kau mengerti keadaannya. Orang hamil butuh perhatian lebih karena emosinya sedang labil. Dulu bahkan Heechul menangis setiap saat pada awal-awal kehamilannya" kenang Siwon sambil tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya belum siap menerima kehamilan Eunhyuk. Aku bersalah padanya dan pada bayi kami, semalam bahkan aku nyaris menyuruhnya menelan penggugur kandungan" ucap Donghae pelan.

"_Mwo_?! Kau menyuruhnya menelan obat penggugur kandungan?! Kau sudah gila!" ucap Siwon terkejut yang tentu saja penuh kepura-puraan karena Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Ya, aku kalap saat ia terus muntah dan itu membuatku kesal hingga terbesit di pikiranku untuk meluruhkan janin itu. Lagipula janin itu masih sangat kecil, belum terlambat untuk menghancurkannya"

Siwon sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan Donghae. Meskipun ia sudah mendengar cerita ini dari sisi Eunhyuk, tapi tetap saja ia butuh mendengar cerita ini dari sisi pandang Donghae. Dan ia harus tahu alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Janin itu memang masih sangat kecil. Tapi ia sudah terbentuk, Hae. Di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darahmu, dia darah dagingmu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu di depan Eunhyuk?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kelepasan!"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Kau tidak benar-benar memaksa Eunhyuk menelan obat-obat bodoh itu 'kan?"

"Tidak. Eunhyuk langsung lari ketakutan. Aku tahu ia bersembunyi di ruang kerjanya, tapi aku tidak berniat menghampirinya. Bahkan tadi pagi aku langsung berangkat bekerja tanpa bertemu dengannya"

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak langsung minta maaf padanya?! Perasaan Eunhyuk pasti hancur sekali mengetahui kau bersikap seperti ini setelah ia mengorbankan semuanya!"

"Ego! Egoku terlalu besar hanya untuk meminta maaf pada kesalahan kecil seperti ini!"

"Hanya kesalahan kecil katamu?! Bagimu mungkin ini kesalahan kecil, tapi bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?! Bagaimana dengan perasaannya?! Kalau menurutmu ini hanya kesalahan kecil, lalu yang selama ini Eunhyuk lakukan. Penanaman rahim, kesakitan, penderitaan, semuanya tidak ada artinya bagimu, begitu?!" tanya Siwon kesal.

Siwon tidak pernah tahu berbicara dengan Donghae bisa memancing emosinya seperti ini. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!

"Hae, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya. Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, hubungan kami tidak mungkin kembali bersatu setelah perpecahan waktu itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada Eunhyuk? Ia bisa terluka Donghae-ya" ucap Siwon tak habis pikir.

"Aku.. aku hanya merasa terikat dengannya. Segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan juga bisa kurasakan. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa sakit, apapun penyebabnya. Aku akan menyingkirkan semua hal yang membuatnya kesakitan, termasuk jika harus menyingkirkan bayi kami sendiri"

"Kau terikat dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi kalian? Bayi itu ada karena kalian berdua, ia terikat dengan kalian berdua, terlebih dengan Eunhyuk karena ia tumbuh di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Setiap kau menyakiti Eunhyuk, bayimu juga bisa merasakannya meskipun ia masih sangat kecil seperti yang kau bilang tadi"

"Astaga, Siwon-ah. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku memaksa Eunhyuk melakukan ini semua tanpa sadar. Aku bahkan belum minta maaf padanya" sesal Donghae.

"Syukur kalau kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu pada Eunhyuk. Kau bisa minta maaf padanya saat pulang nanti"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai sore nanti, aku harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Donghae seraya terburu-buru mengambil jas dan ponselnya.

"Siwon-ah, maaf aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu. Kurasa Eunhyuk lebih membutuhkanku sekarang" ucap Donghae mengingat awal Siwon datang kemari untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

"Tidak apa. Temuilah Eunhyuk. Ia ada di apartemenku" ucap Siwon santai.

"_Mwo_?" kaget Donghae.

"Hmm, Eunhyuk datang ke apartemenku pagi tadi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku juga Heechul. Aku kesini hanya untuk menyadarkanmu atas sikapmu yang kelewatan itu. Cepat temui Eunhyuk, tadi Heechul menghubungiku kalau keadaan Eunhyuk sangat parah. Ia tidak berhenti muntah sejak tadi dan tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun. Ia bisa saja pingsan jika seperti ini terus, kau harus menemuinya. Hanya kau yang ia butuhkan saat ini"

"_Ne, gomawo_ Siwon-ah"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Donghae memencet bel apartemen Heechul tidak sabaran menunggu pemilik rumah membuka pintunya.

"Aish, kau bisa mengganggu tidur anak-anakku tahu!" dengus Heechul ketika membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Aku mau menemui Eunhyuk, dia disini 'kan?"

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disini. Dia kekasihmu, kenapa mencarinya disini?!" tanya Heechul kesal.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu aku salah dan aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Dia disini 'kan? Siwon bilang Eunhyuk kesini pagi tadi"

"Bagus kalau kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu. Sana temui dia. Dia ada di kamar itu" ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk kamar yang terletak di samping tangga.

Donghae mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Heechul.

"Ah, sekalian bawakan bubur yang sudah kusiapkan di dapur, dia bilang kepalanya pusing sejak tadi. Setidaknya ia harus dipaksa makan atau lambungnya yang akan bermasalah"

Donghae kembali mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Heechul, ia mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah agak dingin dan membawanya menuju kamar dimana Eunhyuk sedang istirahat.

Donghae memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher. Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur kemudian mengusap rambut Eunhyuk yang sedikit lembab karena berkeringat.

"Hyuk, aku datang" bisik Donghae pelan tetapi mampu membuat Eunhyuk terbangun karena memang ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Hae?"

"Hmm, ini aku. _Jja_, makan dulu baru kita bicara. Heechul _hyung_ bilang kau belum makan dari pagi"

"Perutku mual setiap kali makan" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit merajuk membuat Donghae tersenyum. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah melupakan permasalahan mereka semalam. Lupa atau memang tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran mereka semalam? Entahlah.

"Perutmu mual karena bayi kita tahu bukan _appa_-nya yang menyuapinya makan" ucap Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Bayi kita? Kau sudah bisa menerima kehadiran bayi kita?" tanya Eunhyuk senang.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku menerima kehadiran bayi kita" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap perut rata Eunhyuk dengan sedikit heran.

"Tadi malam kau menyuruhku menggugurkan bayi ini. Maaf Hae, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunduk dan memeluk perutnya erat seolah takut Donghae akan menyakiti bayinya.

"Maaf untuk kejadian tadi malam. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, sekarang kau harus makan lebih dulu. Kasihan bayi kita pasti sudah kelaparan" ucap Donghae sambil menyuapi sesendok bubur untuk Eunhyuk.

Meskipun awalnya Eunhyuk menolak karena enggan menghabiskan tenaganya lagi untuk muntah, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menghindar karena perutnya memang sudah minta diisi. Lagipula Donghae menyuapinya dengan telaten. Pada suapan pertama Donghae menyendokkan buburnya hanya sedikit dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai dirasa Eunhyuk tidak akan muntah baru ia memberikan suapan berikutnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ucap Eunhyuk ketika Donghae kembali menyuapinya bubur.

"_Arra_, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah menghabiskan setengahnya" sahut Donghae kemudian meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas nakas dan memberikan Eunhyuk segelas air hangat yang tadi diantarkan Heechul.

"Minum dulu, Hyuk-ie"

Eunhyuk mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Donghae dan meneguknya sedikit kemudian kembali memberikan gelasnya pada Donghae.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.." ucap Donghae saat mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengatakan hal itu padamu" ucap Donghae sambil menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke dalam selimut dan kaus yang dipakai Eunhyuk untuk mengusap perut rata Eunhyuk secara perlahan.

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu terus-terusan muntah dan kesakitan hanya karena kau mengandung anak kita. Aku hanya tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu terluka. Maka dari itu aku memintamu menggugurkan bayi kita karena tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu, tapi ternyata ucapanku saat itu justru lebih menyakitimu dan bayi kita. Maaf, maafkan aku" ucap Donghae seraya menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam dan mengusap perut Eunhyuk seakan menyampaikan maaf pada anaknya.

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau serius? Ta-tapi perbuatanku semalam sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, tidak, bukan hanya perbuatanku semalam tapi semua perbuatanku padamu"

"Tidak, Hae. Dengar, aku sudah memaafkanmu atas segala perbuatan yang kau lakukan padaku dan aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah mencintaiku begitu dalam. Tapi mulai sekarang kau juga harus mencintai anak kita lebih dari kau mencintaiku"

Mendengar ucapan tulus Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak segera menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae memeluknya dengan erat menggambarkan bagaimana ia merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Jieun-ie, Joowon-ie, lihat _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ kalian sudah berbaikan ternyata" ucap Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggendong dua buah hatinya sekaligus.

"_Ahjumma_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ya, kurasa lebih baik mereka memanggil kalian dengan sebutan yang lebih benar agar mereka tidak kebingungan nantinya" jelas Heechul.

Heechul berjalan masuk dan membaringkan kedua bayinya di tengah-tengah tempat tidur kemudian duduk di dekat bayinya.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian akan segera memiliki anak" nasihat Heechul.

Baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil kedua bayi Heechul yang berusia 4 bulan lebih itu.

"_Aigoo_, kau cantik sekali Jieun-ie" ucap Donghae yang menggendong Jieun dan memperbaiki gaun mungil berwarna merah jambu yang dipakai Jieun. Sementara itu Jieun yang memang tidak rewel hanya menggumam lucu mengundang Donghae untuk tertawa dan mengecup gemas pipi gembul Jieun.

"Sepertinya Joowon menyukaimu, Hyuk. Biasanya ia rewel jika digendong orang lain, bahkan Siwon sendiri susah menenangkannya" ucap Heechul saat melihat putranya begitu tenang dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk berbinar senang dan mengusap punggung sempit Joowon. Eunhyuk menggendong Joowon dengan posisi berdiri sehingga bayi mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dokter?"

"Kandunganmu baik, tidak ada masalah apapun. Justru aku memiliki kabar gembira untuk kalian" ucap dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan kandungan Eunhyuk.

Ucapan dokter tadi membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk penasaran setengah mati. Ya, setelah insiden di awal kehamilan Eunhyuk, kini Donghae begitu rajin menemani Eunhyuk kontrol kandungan. Seperti hari ini, Donghae kembali menemani Eunhyuk memeriksa kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki 4 bulan.

"Kabar gembira?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"_Ne_. Selamat Eunhyuk-ssi, Donghae-ssi, kalian akan memiliki 3 bayi sekaligus"

"M-_mwo_? Ti-tiga bayi? Maksudmu aku mengandung bayi kembar? Tiga?" tanya Eunhyuk masih terkaget-kaget.

"Ya. Kau mengandung bayi kembar tiga. Selamat sekali lagi. Dan Donghae-ssi, kau harus lebih menjaga Eunhyuk-ssi, karena ia menanggung 4 nyawa sekaligus" pesan dokter tersebut.

"Pasti dokter, pasti" jawab Donghae mantap.

.

.

* * *

***TBC***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 7/9**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Chapter 7 datang ! Satu atau dua chapter lagi bakal tamat. Dan akan ada ff baru yang sudah menanti di draft. Dan bagi yang meminta sekuel dari pregxperiment, mungkin akan author pertimbangkan karena idenya udah ngepul di otak tapi belum berubah jadi . Dan jika uda berubah pun mungkin masih agak lama. Ditunggu aja deh ya^^**

***Happy Reading***

.

.

* * *

"Mmmhhhh"

"More than this… ahhh.. so tight.."

"Ughhh.. You make me.. crazy.. ouhhh"

"Ahhhh.. I'm comingghhhhh…"

Desahan-desahan itu berasal dari suara televisi yang sedang menampilkan video dua pria dewasa yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di pangkuan Donghae tidak terlalu konsentrasi menyaksikan video itu karena tangan Donghae yang sibuk memilin putingnya sementara penis Donghae yang berdiri menusuk-nusuk bokong polosnya yang basah.

Polos? Basah? Ya, tentu saja. Keduanya berada di kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Duduk di dalam _bathtub_ yang cukup besar untuk menampung mereka berdua. Dengan air hangat yang memenuhi sampai sebatas pinggul mereka. Televisi layar datar dipasang di dinding tepat di hadapan mereka sehingga mereka dapat menonton sambil berendam disana.

Eunhyuk meremas pinggiran _bathtub_ saat kepala Donghae merayap ke lehernya kemudian menghisap lehernya kencang. Memberikan kecapan-kecapan di sekitar lehernya sampai ke pundak serta punggungnya membuat Eunhyuk kegelian.

Tangan kiri Donghae mendorong pelan kepala Eunhyuk agar berbalik menghadapnya kemudian segera menyesap bibir ranum itu rakus sementara tangan kanannya sibuk meremas dada Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya di usia kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan keenam.

"Aahhhnn.. mmhhh"

Eunhyuk melenguh ketika bibir basah Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dan turun menyesap lehernya. Tangan kanan Donghae juga melepaskan dadanya dan turun melewati perut besarnya hingga mengelus penis Eunhyuk yang sedikit tegak. Donghae menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menyangga leher Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangan kirinya menyusup dari balik ketiak Eunhyuk dan meremas dada kiri Eunhyuk serta memilin putingnya.

"Oohhh.." lenguh Eunhyuk ketika tangan Donghae yang bermain di penisnya merangkak turun melewati _twinsball_-nya dan mengusap _hole_ Eunhyuk yang merekah.

"Kita lakukan sekali setelah itu mulai suntikan hormon untuk meransang kelenjar susumu, _ne_?" pinta Donghae dengan jari-jari yang sudah menekan lubang Eunhyuk yang berkedut.

Pikiran Eunhyuk yang berkabut ditambah dengan telinganya yang mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari televisi membuatnya hanya mengangguk samar dan membiarkan Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan kemudian memasukkan penis kekasihnya yang sudah sangat tegang ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ngghhhhh.."

Eunhyuk kembali melenguh ketika merasakan kepala penis Donghae menekan lubangnya dan masuk secara perlahan. Sangat perlahan sampai membuatnya dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penis Donghae yang panjang itu menyentuh dinding _hole_-nya sampai kepala penisnya menusuk pintu rahimnya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh.." desah Eunhyuk ketika Donghae sengaja mendorong penisnya lebih dalam hingga menekan-nekan pintu rahimnya membuat sensasi menggelitik dan _precum_-nya mengalir seketika.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae yang berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk sambil sesekali menjilat daun telinga Eunhyuk.

"Tu-tungguhh" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"_Wae_?"

"Bayi kita, bagaimana dengan bayi kita? Apa mereka tidak akan kenapa-kenapa jika kita melakukan itu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika ia merasakan ketiga bayinya bergerak pelan di dalam perutnya dan hal itu mengingatkannya bahwa mereka baru saja bermain panas tadi malam dan mungkin akan diulangi lagi sekarang.

"Tidak apa, aku akan bermain dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Lagipula dokter juga menyarankan untuk sering bermain supaya proses melahirkanmu berjalan lancar" jelas Donghae lembut dengan jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak lincah di permukaan cembung perut Eunhyuk yang licin.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk seolah memberikan lampu hijau untuk Donghae memulai permainannya. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja, Eunhyuk yang menyadari tubuhnya menjadi semakin berat karena mengandung tiga bayi sekaligus –serta nafsu makannya yang menjadi berlipat ganda semenjak trimester pertamanya berakhir– menyadari bahwa Donghae sedikit kesusahan, karena itu ia ikut menahan tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menimpa Donghae.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae kembali menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan membuat penis Donghae kembali melesak ke dalam lubangnya dan ia refleks memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Tidak.. slrrrppp.." jawab Donghae seraya kembali menghisap bahu polos Eunhyuk yang sudah memiliki bercak-bercak keunguan disana.

"Ahh.. kau.. uhhh.. bohongghh" ucap Eunhyuk yang sedikit kacau di tengah desahannya.

Donghae melepaskan hisapannya pada bahu Eunhyuk dan beralih mengusap perut serta kedua dada Eunhyuk dengan air hangat disekeliling mereka. Ia bahkan meremas dada Eunhyuk yang sudah membesar karena menampung air susu tapi belum cukup untuk ketiga anaknya sampai dua tahun ke depan.

"Ya, kau berat tentu saja. Tapi itu bagus, karena berarti anak kita sedang tumbuh dengan baik di perutmu. Justru kalau berat badanmu tidak naik aku akan sangat khawatir"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab lagi karena sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi. Tangan Donghae yang tidak berhenti meremas dadanya serta pinggul Donghae yang mulai bergerak naik turun membuat Eunhyuk kelimpungan.

"Aaannggghhh... Uuuhh"

Tidak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan selain meremas pinggiran _bathtub_ sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya. Badannya sudah terlalu berat membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mengimbangi permainan Donghae dan memang beberapa bulan belakang ini Donghae yang selalu memimpin permainan mereka.

"Aaahhh.. Uuuhh.. Kenapa kau masihh.. sangat sempithh.. oohhh.."

"Nngghhh.. aaauhhhh.. Haeeeehhh.. aaahhhhnn"

Desahan mereka berdua memenuhi kamar mandi yang cukup besar itu dan semakin menggila kala Donghae mengurut batang Eunhyuk yang terus mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Ahhhh..ouhhh cepat.. ahhh cepatthhh"

Eunhyuk berupaya menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika gelombang orgasmenya datang, menghantam dirinya membuat perut bagian bawahnya mengejang. Berulangkali meminta Donghae untuk mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya serta tangannya yang masih mengurut penisnya.

"Aaahhhh.. aahhh.. comingghhh.. aahh"

"Bersama, sayang uuhhhh"

Eunhyuk menahan hasratnya yang nyaris keluar karena Donghae memintanya mengeluarkan hasratnya bersamaan. Ia dapat merasakan penis Donghae menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih besar di dalam lubangnya. Membuat ia merasa begitu penuh. Donghae semakin menggila menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat. Bahkan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi _doggy style_. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Donghae mengangkat –mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk bersama dengan tubuhnya sendiri hingga tertelungkup. Eunhyuk menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggiran _bathtub_ dan tangan lainnya menyangga tubuhnya di dasar _bathtub_. Donghae sendiri melingkarkan satu tangannya pada perut Eunhyuk untuk menjaga keseimbangan keduanya, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih terus mengurut batang Eunhyuk yang siap menumpahkan hasratnya.

"Aaahhh.. Aahhh.. Haeeee.. cepatthhh" pinta Eunhyuk ketika merasa perutnya yang menggantung terantuk-antuk karena gerakan Donghae yang begitu cepat.

Donghae mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat merasa penisnya dicengkram kuat oleh dinding _hole_ Eunhyuk yang berkedut. Tanda bahwa kekasihnya akan segera tiba.

"Cominggghhhhh AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tangan Donghae yang melingkar di perut Eunhyuk refleks berpindah pada dada Eunhyuk yang menggantung dan meremasnya kencang ketika penisnya menyemburkan spermanya di dalam _hole_ Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan orgasme Eunhyuk yang telah tiba.

Satu tangan Eunhyuk yang menahan berat tubuhnya mulai melemas dan membuatnya nyaris jatuh namun lebih dulu ditahan Donghae dan mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti sedia kala. Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan membuat Eunhyuk melenguh pelan serta cairan putih keruh mengalir dari lubang Eunhyuk.

Tangan Donghae merayap pinggiran _bathtub_ dan menekan satu tombol berwarna oranye, dan seketika itu air hangat mengalir dari pancuran yang terpasang di langit-langit ruangan tepat di atas mereka dan memenui _bathtub_ secara perlahan.

Donghae merasakan Eunhyuk masih terengah-engah setelah aktivitas mereka barusan. Dada Eunhyuk yang naik turun secara kasar menandakan bagaimana ia kesulitan menyambung napas.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan" ucap Donghae seraya membenarkan posisi duduk Eunhyuk agar lebih tegak dan mengusap punggung Eunhyuk naik turun bermaksud menenangkan napas Eunhyuk yang tidak beraturan.

"Posisi tadi.. hahh.. sedikit menyusahkanku.." jawab Eunhyuk terputus-putus dengan tarikan napasnya. Eunhyuk kembali mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada tubuh Donghae dari samping, sehingga tangan Donghae masih tetap bisa mengusap punggungnya. Bentuk _bathtub_ yang merupakan lingkaran besar membuat mereka bebas mengubah posisinya tanpa terhalang ruang yang sempit.

"_Mianhae_" sesal Donghae begitu menyadari Eunhyuk kesulitan bernapas karena posisi mereka saat bercinta tadi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk samar dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae.

Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk agar lebih tenang kemudian mengajak kekasihnya untuk mengatur napas secara perlahan. Menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. Berangsur-angsur napas Eunhyuk mulai tenang dan beraturan, tidak seperti tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk keluar dari _bathtub_. Pertama-tama, Donghae melangkah keluar lebih dulu dan membantu Eunhyuk berdiri serta keluar dari sana. Dasar _bathtub_ yang licin membuat Donghae harus berkali lipat lebih kuat memegangi tangan Eunhyuk saat kekasihnya itu melangkah keluar. Dan kembali berhati-hati saat membantu Eunhyuk menuruni tiga anak tangga yang terpasang di depan _bathtub_.

Kemudian Donghae membawa Eunhyuk memasuki _shower box_ untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama karena mereka hanya benar-benar membersihkan tubuh mereka dari cairan lengket dan keruh yang menempel di sekitar kaki mereka.

Setibanya di kamar, Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk di tempat tidur kemudian ia melesat ke dalam _walk-in-closet_ dan mengambil pakaian untuk Eunhyuk dan untuknya sendiri. Donghae mengambil kemeja biru berbahan sutra miliknya untuk dikenakan Eunhyuk serta celana kain dengan karet di pinggangnya dan kaus biru tua serta celana selutut untuknya sendiri. Donghae memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan membawa pakaian yang tadi ia pilihkan untuk Eunhyuk keluar.

Donghae mendengar gelak tawa Eunhyuk dari dalam _walk-in-closet_. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Donghae segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Baju mandi yang dikenakan Eunhyuk terbuka di bagian perut buncitnya karena memang tadi ia tidak mengikatkan talinya. Gelak tawa renyah Eunhyuk kembali terdengar saat jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh kulit perutnya yang menonjol.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa begitu senang, hmm?" tanya Donghae seraya duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Hihihi.. Ah, kau sudah kembali. Ini, coba kau rasakan gerakan bayi-bayi kita" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mengamit tangan Donghae dan meletakkan di atas kulit perutnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

Donghae menuruti perkataan Eunhyuk dan meletakkan tangannya di atas perut cembung Eunhyuk, ia dapat merasakan gerakan-gerakan halus dari dalam sana menerpa telapak tangannya. Menciptakan rasa geli namun bahagia di hatinya.

"Ahahaha.. Apa kalian mau mengajak kami bermain, hmm?" tanya Donghae dan kembali dijawab dengan gerakan halus dari ketiga bayinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi _appa_ harus memberikan suntikan hormon pada _eomma_-mu supaya air susunya mengalir deras saat kalian lahir nanti. Bermainnya kita lakukan nanti ya, sayang" ucap Donghae lembut. Dan seolah mengerti, ketiga bayinya kembali bergerak pelan kemudian kembali tenang seperti memberikan waktu untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Anak pintar" puji Donghae.

"_Jja_, biar kubantu memakai pakaian untukmu"

"Hari ini aku pakai baju milikmu lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat kemeja biru yang sedang dipegang Donghae. Pasalnya ia tidak ingat ia memiliki kemeja biru itu, lagipula ukuran kemeja itu cukup besar sehingga lebih pas dengan bentuk tubuh Donghae.

"_Ne_. Tidak apa 'kan? Besok baru kita keluar membeli pakaian untukmu serta perlengkapan bayi, _otte_?"

"Eumm" jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengangguk dan menurut ketika Donghae memakaikan kemeja tersebut padanya.

Ya, memang belakangan ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi memakai pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Perutnya yang membuncit membuat semua pakaian miliknya terasa sesak. Walau baru memasuki enam bulan, tapi perutnya sudah seperti orang yang hamil delapan bulan. Itu karena ia mengandung tiga bayi sekaligus dan menurut dokter hal itu wajar. Ditambah lagi hasil USG menandakan berat ketiga bayi mereka cukup dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan dokter juga menjelaskan kalau muntah-muntah yang dialami Eunhyuk diawal kehamilan sudah menandakan bahwa ia mengandung bayi kembar. Menurut dokter, jika mengandung bayi kembar maka _morning sickness_ yang dialami juga akan lebih parah dari kehamilan normal. Dan saat dokter menjelaskan hal itu padanya, Donghae berulangkali meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk dan menyesal karena sudah pernah berniat menggugurkan kandungan Eunhyuk. Jika saja hari itu Eunhyuk menuruti untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, maka mereka akan kehilangan tiga nyawa bayi mereka sekaligus. Donghae bersyukur karena Siwon datang menyadarkannya atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan selama ini.

"Hae? Kau melamun?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena gerakan tangan Donghae yang terhenti ketika mengaitkan kancing kemeja di bagian perut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyetuh wajah Donghae bermaksud hendak menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya, dan hal itu berhasil. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk dan seketika itu Eunhyuk terkejut ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Donghae yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Wae_? Kau menangis?"

"Ah, aniya. A-aku hanya memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku memintamu menggugurkan kandunganmu dulu. Ji-jika saja hari itu kau menuruti perkataanku, mungkin sekarang ki-"

"Sssstt. Kenapa membahas hal ini lagi, _eoh_? Sudahlah, semua itu sudah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang ketiga bayi kita selamat 'kan? Mereka masih baik-baik saja di dalam sini. _Jja_, kau bilang kau akan menyuntikkan hormon itu padaku 'kan? Ayo kita lakukan"

Donghae mengangguk dan membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan terimakasih pada kekasihnya kemudian melepaskannya dan mengambil peralatan suntik yang ia butuhkan.

Karena mengandung tiga bayi, Eunhyuk diharuskan menerima suntikan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Karena itu ia mendapatkan dua sampai tiga kali suntikan dalam seminggu, wajar saja sekarang lingkar dadanya sudah sangat besar dan terasa berat.

"Rileks seperti biasa, _eoh_" ucap Donghae seraya meletakkan koper besar berisi dua jenis jarum dan berbotol-botol hormon tersebut.

Seperti biasa, Donghae memijat lembut dada Eunhyuk agar lebih rileks dan lemas. Kemudian ia mengambil jarum suntik dengan tabung yang lebih besar dan mengisi penuh cairan hormon berwarna putih itu. Sementara Donghae mengisi jarum tersebut dengan cairan hormon, Eunhyuk mengambil bantal dan menyandarkannya di belakangnya, sehingga posisinya lebih nyaman. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada perutnya yang tertutup kemeja. Ya, tadi Donghae memang hanya mengancingkan kemejanya pada bagian perutnya saja. Bagian dadanya masih terbuka karena memang ia harus menjalani suntikan itu.

"Bekas suntikan kemarin saja belum hilang" gumam Eunhyuk saat mendapati bekas-bekas kemerahan pada dadanya yang merupakan bekas suntikan sebelumnya yang ia jalani tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Ne_, tapi kalau tidak disuntik lagi nanti asupan air susu untuk bayi-bayi kita akan kurang. Air susu ini harus diminum oleh ketiga bayi kita sampai usianya dua tahun sebagai pendamping makanan" jelas Donghae.

"_Arraseo_. Aku tahu, makanya aku tidak pernah mengeluh" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyumnya yang mengembang membuat kedua matanya menyipit menjadi segaris lengkung yang manis.

Donghae ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Ya, memang selama menjalani proses ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Meskipun bekas kemerahan di kedua dadanya belum menghilang dan harus kembali menancapkan jarum suntik di tempat yang sama, Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia juga tidak mengeluh saat rasa nyeri menghantam kedua dadanya. Ia hanya menahannya begitu saja meskipun Donghae tahu kalau ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena terlalu banyak hormon yang disuntikkan ke dadanya. Donghae juga tahu setiap malam setelah selesai disuntik, Eunhyuk sulit tidur karena rasa nyerinya semakin terasa saat malam hari. Bahkan beberapa kali kekasihnya itu demam karena menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Jja, kita mulai sekarang" ucap Donghae seraya menancapkan ujung jarum secara perlahan dan mentransfer seluruh cairan hormon tersebut ke dada kiri Eunhyuk.

"Akkhh" ringis Eunhyuk saat jarum panjang itu menancap dalam ke bagian areola dadanya. Sepertinya ujung jarum itu harus menusuk tepat di saraf-saraf yang terhubung dengan kelenjar susunya karena ia dapat merasakan ujung jarum tersebut bergerak sebelum Donghae menekan tuas jarumnya.

Selesai dengan suntikan pertama, Donghae kembali mengambil jarum yang sama yang telah ia isi lebih dulu. Rupanya Donghae mengisi lebih dulu kesepuluh jarum tersebut agar prosesnya berjalan cepat. Donghae kembali menyuntikkan cairan hormon tersebut, kali ini di dada kanan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengulangi proses tersebut pada kedua dada Eunhyuk sampai enam jarum besar telah selesai. Kini hanya tersisa empat jarum kecil, masing-masing dadanya akan mendapatkan dua suntikan hormon. Donghae sengaja memberi waktu untuk Eunhyuk karena sepertinya rasa nyeri mulai terasa, terlihat dari kedua dadanya sudah memerah.

Ringisan dan lenguhan tidak nyaman mulai terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Ia beberapa kali mengubah posisi duduknya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Donghae dengan sigap menenangkannya dengan mengusap lengan Eunhyuk dan memberi pijatan ringan pada sekitar dada Eunhyuk. Memijatnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengenai bekas suntikan tersebut karena akan terasa begitu sakit.

Eunhyuk tahu ini belum seberapa karena akan terasa lebih sakit lagi ketika dua suntikan terakhir diberikan Donghae. Dua suntikan tersebut diberikan tepat pada puting Eunhyuk dan setelah itu nyerinya akan terasa berkali lipat dari yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kita lanjutkan, _ne_"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan mencoba kembali rileks menghadapi dua suntikan terakhirnya. Donghae mengambil jarum yang lebih kecil dan menancapkan jarum tersebut tepat pada lubang di tengah puting Eunhyuk. Lubang tersebut yang akan menjadi jalur keluarnya air susu nanti.

"Aaakkhh"

Eunhyuk meringis sambil meremas ujung kemejanya. Donghae dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya karena tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyeri lebih lama lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae telah menyelesaikan suntikan tersebut dan mengancingkan dua dari tiga kancing yang tersisa. Sengaja memang tidak ia kancingkan semuanya karena itu akan membuat Eunhyuk merasa kesakitan. Ia juga berhati-hati agar kain sutra yang lembut itu tidak menggesek puting Eunhyuk yang mengeras. Ya, efek dari dua suntikan terakhir yang langsung ia berikan pada puting Eunhyuk adalah puting Eunhyuk akan mengeras dan melancip. Bukan mengeras seperti biasa, tapi mengeras dan terasa sakit. Putingnya tidak bisa terkena sentuhan kasar, bahkan meskipun menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut dan pelanpun akan tetap terasa sakit. Karena itu Donghae selalu berhati-hati saat menyentuh Eunhyuk ketika ia selesai mendapatkan suntikan hormon.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae memang selalu menanyakan keadaan Eunhyuk setiap ia selesai memberikan hormon tersebut. Ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk menceritakan apapun yang ia rasakan. Dengan begitu setidaknya Donghae tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

"Lebih sakit dari yang kemarin. Sekarang bahkan aku bisa merasakan otot-otot di dada seperti sedang memompa sesuatu. Kemarin juga terasa seperti ini, tapi sekarang lebih nyata. Rasanya seperti berdenyut dan seperti ditekan sesuatu. Tidak nyaman" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Besok pasti sudah mereda" ucap Donghae bermaksud untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk walaupun yang ia katakan memang benar adanya. Memang sehari setelah disuntik rasa nyerinya akan mulai mereda berganti dengan lingkar dadanya yang bertambah dua sampai empat centi. Sekarang saja lingkar dada Eunhyuk sudah sebesar 142 centi dari ukuran awal hanya 104 centi.

"Sekarang kita makan siang, ya" ajak Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan menurut saja ketika Donghae membawanya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa kita juga akan membeli perlengkapan bayi?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu mereka tiba di _department_ _store_ yang khusus menjual perlengkapan dari hamil sampai melahirkan bahkan juga perlengkapan bayi.

"Hmm. Kurasa lebih baik begitu, kita sudah harus mempersiapkan perlengkapan bayi sedikit demi sedikit" jawab Donghae dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Eunhyuk dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Eunhyuk yang lambat.

"Kita mulai dari sini saja" ucap Donghae sambil melangkah ke sebuah toko yang menjual baju-baju hamil khusus pria. Tentu saja, bukankah memang pria yang mereka jadikan bisa mengandung dan melahirkan?

_Department store_ tersebut sangat besar. Terdiri dari lima lantai. Tapi begitu sepi karena memang masih jarang terdapat pria yang mengandung. Dan ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae masuk ke dalam salah satu toko tersebut, seluruh pramuniaga toko memandang mereka aneh. Terutama mereka memandang Eunhyuk dan perutnya yang membesar.

_Well_, walaupun sudah diakui dan dilegalkan pemerintah, namun masih banyak orang awam yang melihat fenomena ini sebagai keanehan dan kejadian langka. Padahal hormon-hormon tersebut sudah dijual bebas dan disebarkan ke seluruh Rumah Sakit di Korea Selatan dan sedang melebarkan pemasaran ke negara sekitar.

"_Waeyo_? Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Donghae lembut ketika Eunhyuk merayap ke belakang Donghae –seperti bersembunyi, dan terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tapi ia memberikan senyuman tipis agar kekasihnya tidak khawatir dan menggenggam tangan Donghae erat. Donghae membalas mengusap wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada seisi toko hingga akhirnya ia menyadari seluruh pramuniaga memandang Eunhyuk tajam. Mereka menatap Eunhyuk seperti ingin menghabisi _namja_ itu, matanya menatap dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan menatap perut Eunhyuk yang begitu besar dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ehmm! Aku ingin mencari pakaian hamil untuk kekasihku, bisa kalian mencarikan pakaian yang cocok?" ucap Donghae yang menyadarkan pandangan intimidasi dari seluruh pramuniaga di toko tersebut.

Salah satu pramuniaga yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mereka segera bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pramuniaga tersebut walaupun masih mencuri pandang pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin mencari pakaian hamil, bisa kau menunjukkan dimana tempatnya?" tanya Donghae.

Pramuniaga tersebut menunjukkan jalan menuju rak-rak etalase tempat baju-baju hamil dipajang.

"Eumm, kalau saya boleh tahu, berapa usia kehamilan anda? Kami mengategorikan pakaian hamil berdasarkan bulannya. Jadi lebih mudah untuk anda mencarinya" jelas pramuniaga tersebut.

"Ehmm, enam bulan" jawab Eunhyuk dan membuat pramuniaga tersebut terkejut. Pasalnya, perut Eunhyuk terlalu besar untuk ukuran enam bulan. Bahkan pramuniaga tersebut berpikir Eunhyuk akan mendekati persalinan melihat ukuran perutnya.

"E-enam bulan? Tapi ini besar sekali" ucapnya takjub.

"Tidak terlalu besar jika ada tiga bayi di dalamnya" jawab Eunhyuk geli. Ia geli sekali melihat ekspresi pramuniaga tersebut yang masih terkesima dengan perkataannya barusan. Padahal saat baru masuk ke toko ini, mereka semua memberikan tatapan intimidasi untuknya. Tapi sekarang ia merasa senang karena mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut dari pramuniaga di depannya juga beberapa yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa menunjukkan pakaian yang cocok untukku? Ah, aku juga ingin pakaian hamil sampai usia kandunganku mencapai sembilan bulan. Apa kau juga bisa mencarinya?"

"Ah. Ya ya. Sebelah sini, silakan" ucap pramuniaga itu gelagapan.

"Anda bisa mencari model-modelnya disini, nanti masalah ukuran akan kami ambilkan ukuran yang sesuai" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlarut pada berbagai model pakaian hamil tersebut. Karena memang dikhususkan untuk pria hamil, maka model-model yang disediakan tidak terlalu feminin. Hanya seperti terusan berupa kemeja yang berukuran besar dan panjang dengan aksen karet di bawah dada. Untuk model yang seperti itu saja Donghae sudah sangat jatuh hati dan mengambil lima potong sekaligus dengan berbeda warna.

"Carikan ukuran yang pas untuk model ini" perintah Donghae pada pramuniaga tersebut.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk berada di balik rak-rak celana.

"Eum? Celana, celanaku sudah sempit semua" jawab Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan celana-celana berbahan karet yang elastis tersebut.

"Apa semua model celananya seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, untuk celana kami hanya mengeluarkan model seperti ini. Karena bahan karet yang elastis dapat dipakai sampai usia kandungan berapapun dan pinggang karetnya tidak akan menyesakkan bayi di dalam kandungan" jelas pramuniaga tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan modelnya?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Eum, tadinya begitu. Tapi ucapannya benar juga, kasihan bayi kita kalau sesak karena mengenakan celana berpinggang kancing yang sempit"

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin" jawab pramuniaga tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah Jongin-ssi. Karena penjelasanmu bagus, aku akan mengambil celana ini sepuluh potong. Pilihkan warna-warna yang netral yang sesuai denganku, aku percaya pada pilihanmu. Tapi, apa benar celana ini bisa dipakai sampai usia kandungan berapapun?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tentu bisa. Anda bisa mencoba melebarkan bahannya. Karet pinggangnya juga sangat elastis dan tidak akan melar"

Donghae mengambil satu potong celana yang berada digenggaman Eunhyuk dan mencoba menarik karet pinggang tersebut untuk membuktikan ucapan sang pramuniaga. Dan benar saja, karet pinggangnya dapat ditarik selebar mungkin tanpa takut akan robek atau pecah.

"Aku percaya padamu" ucap Donghae dan memberikan celana tersebut pada pramuniaga tersebut.

"Kau ingin mencari apa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Eumm, mungkin baju tidur. Dan.. Jongin-ssi, apa disini memiliki produk seperti _bra_ untuk pria?"

"Ah, produk seperti itu. Kami memilikinya dan baru datang kemarin siang, jadi semua modelnya masih baru. Karena anda ingin mencari baju tidur, saya akan mengantarkan anda ke etalase baju tidur terlebih dahulu dan nanti saya akan membawakan _bra_ yang anda inginkan sehingga anda tidak perlu berjalan kesana kemari. Silakan mengikuti saya"

Pramuniaga tersebut mengantarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae ke bagian tempat baju tidur dan meminta mereka untuk memilih-milih pakaian serta memisahkan pakaian yang diinginkan agar mudah mencari ukuran yang dimaksud sementara ia mengambil _bra_ yang disebutkan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Untuk apa kau mencari _bra_ seperti itu?" tanya Donghae pelan setelah pramuniaga tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Untuk menutupi ini" jawab Eunhyuk sambil membuka sedikit jaket yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan putingnya yang sangat menonjol dari balik kaus putih yang ia pakai. Eunhyuk memang hanya mengenakan kaus putih longgar yang sebenarnya milik Donghae. Awalnya memang longgar, tapi semakin kesini semakin terasa sempit dan sesak terutama di bagian perut dan dadanya. Dan karena memang ia tidak mengenakan _bra_ atau semacamnya, alhasil putingnya yang masih sedikit sensitif karena baru diberi suntikan kemarin menonjol jelas dan ia tutupi dengan jaket jeans yang sekali lagi milik Donghae.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihat iklan _bra_ itu di _home shopping_ beberapa bulan lalu, tapi saat itu pemasarannya masih terbatas dan harus dipesan lebih dahulu. Lagipula saat itu kita belum tahu kalau aku mengandung tiga bayi dan memerlukan suntikan hormon lebih banyak, jadi saat itu kupikir tidak terlalu memerlukannya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku harus mengenakan itu kemanapun. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya tadi pagi air susunya sudah keluar sedikit. Kurasa karena dosis hormonnya ditambah, jadi air susunya lebih cepat keluar" jelas Eunhyuk panjang.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku, hmm?"

"Aku lupa. Lagipula tadi pagi air susunya keluar sangat sedikit. Itupun karena aku tidak sengaja menekan dadaku saat sedang mandi"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu nyaman untuk tubuhmu" jawab Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali mencari baju tidur yang ia inginkan. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada baju tidur berbahan kaus yang lembut dengan model terusan berwarna kuning lembut dengan aksen gambar tiga beruang kecil di bagian perutnya. Lucu sekali dan sekilas ketiga beruang itu seperti menggambarkan bayi yang kini ia kandung.

"Hae, apa ini bagus?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi karena walaupun Donghae bilang tidak ia akan tetap mengambil baju tersebut. Tapi untungnya Donghae mengangguk setuju dan memintanya mengambil beberapa helai sekaligus.

"Ini, ambil yang ini juga. Kurasa ini cocok denganmu" ucap Donghae sambil memperlihatkan setelan baju tidur. Celananya berwarna biru laut polos dengan panjang yang mungkin sedikit melewati lutut dan tentu saja berpinggang karet. Lalu bajunya dengan tiga kancing pada bagian atas dan bermotif kerang-kerang laut. Donghae yang memang senang dengan motif-motif berbau laut begitu senang ketika melihat pakaian itu dan Eunhyuk juga setuju begitu Donghae memilihkannya.

"Ambil tiga saja model yang ini" ucap Donghae lagi dengan mengambil baju yang sama dengan gambar yang berbeda. Jadi sekarang di tangannya sudah ada tiga baju dengan gambar kerang, matahari dan bintang.

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu. Ini saya bawakan beberapa model keluaran terbaru dan sudah saya sesuaikan dengan ukuran anda" ujar pramuniaga yang tiba-tiba datang dengan banyak _bra_ yang ia bawa. Saking banyaknya ia bahkan menggunakan _trolly_ berukuran kecil untuk membantunya membawa potongan kain tersebut.

Eunhyuk memilih-milih _bra_ tersebut dan mengambil lima potong dengan warna krem, putih dan hitam. Sebenarnya _bra_ tersebut lebih seperti baju tanpa lengan dengan panjang yang hanya sampai menutupi dadanya saja. Bagian depannya dipenuhi dengan busa atau _spons_ yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk menutupi puting yang menonjol. Kemudian bagian samping kiri dan kanannya dilengkapi dengan karet sehingga dapat mengikuti bentuk lekuk tubuh. Bagian bawahnya juga terdapat karet kecil yang akan menyokong bentuk dada menjadi tetap ideal. Tanpa pengait atau kawat lebih memudahkannya dalam memakai.

"Eh, yang ini bra juga?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat beberapa helai kaus yang bagian dadanya juga dilengkapi _spons_. Hanya saja dengan potongan _spons_ yang lebih kecil jadi hanya benar-benar menutupi putingnya saja.

"Ah, yang ini keluaran baru. Ini hanya sebagai contoh saja. Jadi yang dijual hanya _spons_-nya saja. _Spons_ ini dapat direkatkan pada pakaian apapun, jadi pakaian-pakaian yang tadi sudah anda beli juga bisa ditempelkan _spons_ ini tanpa harus mengenakan bra lagi" jelasnya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Semua spons-spons ini, baik yang bisa direkatkan atau yang sudah dalam bentuk bra tidak mudah menyerap air. Jadi tetap dapat digunakan saat berenang atau –maaf, jika air susu keluar tidak terkontrol. Hanya perlu dilap dengan tissue atau kain bersih saja" jelasnya lagi.

"Ambil saja, lebih mudah diaplikasikan ke baju manapun" ucap Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk menjadi kebingungan memilih antara _bra_ atau _spons_ tersebut.

"Eungg?"

"Ambil kedua-duanya. Kau bisa mencoba mana yang lebih nyaman untukmu" ucap Donghae lagi karena sepertinya Eunhyuk masih ragu.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini juga. Apa ini dijual per pasang?"

"Tidak. Khusus yang ini dijual per kotak. Satu kotak berisi dua belas pasang. Anda mau?"

"Ya, tolong yang ini juga dan baju-baju tidur itu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Jongin-ssi, tolong kirimkan semuanya ke alamat ini. Dan ini _black card_-nya. Kami akan menunggu disini saja" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan _black card unlimited_ miliknya yang bisa dipakai dimanapun kapanpun juga sebuah _hologram_ berisi alamat apartemen mereka yang hanya perlu ditempelkan pada barang-barang belanjaan mereka yang sudah dikemas sehingga tidak mungkin terjadi salah kirim.

"Ah, baiklah. Silakan anda menunggu di sofa disana. Nanti tanda terima dan _black card_ anda akan saya antarkan" ucap pramuniaga tersebut sembari menunjukkan sofa-sofa yang berjejer rapi di dekat pintu keluar.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk kesana karena sepertinya Eunhyuk juga sudah lelah. Padahal mereka baru masuk ke satu toko dan menghabiskan waktu tidak lebih dari setengah jam. Kedua kaki Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit membengkak, mungkin karena beban peruntya sudah begitu berat. Tapi ia melihat Eunhyuk masih santai-santai saja dan tidak mengeluh sedikitpun meskipun ia dapat mendengar deru napas Eunhyuk yang pendek-pendek.

Donghae melayangkan tangannya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk pelan ketika mereka telah duduk di sofa tersebut. Gerakan tangan Donghae mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan membuatnya memandang Donghae bingung.

"Aku tahu kau mulai lelah. Rileks dan istirahat disini sebentar" ucap Donghae penuh perhatian.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum dan sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Donghae sekaligus bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya itu sambil melihat-lihat seisi toko yang lumayan besar dan memikirkan apa lagi yang ingin ia beli terutama untuk ketiga bayinya kelak.

.

.

* * *

***TBC***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 8/9**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Chapter 8 datang ! Maaf lama banget ya *bow***

**Saya kehilangan mood menulis tiba-tiba, padahal ini udah jadi setengah sebelumnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers setia..**

***Happy Reading***

.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, sudah datang. _Ne, ne_. Letakkan saja disini" perintah Eunhyuk pada tiga orang pria yang mengantar barang-barang yang ia beli dua hari yang lalu.

Ketiga pria tersebut meletakkan kurang lebih delapan kemasan paket yang besar-besar di ruang tamu kemudian memberikan tanda terima pada Eunhyuk untuk ditandatangani olehnya.

"Hae, paket yang kemarin sudah datang" lapor Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang memasangkan _wallpaper_ pada dinding kamar bayi mereka.

Ya, mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanya sibuk menyiapkan kamar untuk ketiga bayi mereka. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengubah ruang baca yang terletak tepat disamping kamarnya menjadi kamar untuk bayi-bayi mereka. Selain karena kamar tersebut yang terletak paling dekat, kamar itu juga merupakan kamar terbesar kedua setelah kamar utama milik mereka. Sedangkan untuk koleksi buku-buku milik mereka yang tersimpan di ruang baca dipindahkan ke ruang kerja masing-masing yang masih mampu menampung 2 lemari besar tersebut.

"Sudah datang? Masih di bawah 'kan? Akan kupindahkan ke atas dan kau tidak perlu turun naik lagi, duduk saja disini dan jangan mengerjakan apapun" ucap Donghae penuh penegasan.

"_Arra_. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan perut sebesar ini? Berjalan saja sulit"

"Ya sudah. Aku ambil barang-barangnya dulu. Kau istirahat saja disini" ucap Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah cerah berbentuk 'L' yang mengisi sudut kamar tersebut.

Eunhyuk pun menurut untuk duduk disana tapi sebelumnya ia menarik keranjang berisi pakaian-pakaian mungil milik ketiga bayinya yang sudah ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu dan bahkan sudah ia cuci, hanya tinggal dilipat dan disusun di dalam lemari. Dan karena mereka baru membeli lemari, tempat tidur dan perabotan lainnya dua hari yang lalu, jadilah baju-baju tersebut baru bisa disusun sekarang.

Memasuki usia kehamilan delapan bulan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan bayi mereka. Hal ini dilakukan mereka –terutama Donghae agar saat menjelang sembilan bulan, mereka tidak perlu lagi keluar rumah untuk membeli ini-itu. Dan usia kandungan delapan bulan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Eunhyuk. Perutnya benar-benar besar bahkan membuatnya sulit bernapas saat tidur, selain itu gerakannya menjadi terhambat dan lebih mudah lelah. Perutnya juga benar-benar berat, bahkan ia harus selalu menopang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat berjalan. Segala aktivitas juga semakin sulit dilakukan, bahkan hanya untuk urusan ke kamar kecil pun Eunhyuk harus minta bantuan Donghae. Donghae sendiri sudah menyarankan untuk menggunakan sabuk penyangga perut, namun Eunhyuk menolak. Meskipun ia tahu dengan alat tersebut, beban perutnya akan terasa lebih ringan, tapi ia hanya ingin merasakan segala perubahan yang disebabkan oleh anak-anaknya. Dan Eunhyuk juga senang saat merasa perutnya semakin hari semakin berat, karena itu berarti ketiga bayinya tumbuh dengan baik.

"Kau mau kita rakit yang mana dulu?" tanya Donghae begitu ia sampai di kamar bayi dengan delapan kardus besar tersebut.

Untungnya sisi kanan tangga dapat diubah menjadi _conveyor belt_, jadi ia tidak perlu naik turun berulang kali untuk mengangkat barang-barang yang sudah pasti sangat berat itu.

"Emm, lemari saja. Supaya bajunya bisa kita susun lebih dulu dan tidak kotor" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk dan membuka paket bertuliskan '_baby cupboard_' dan mulai memasang potongan-potongan kayu bercat putih dengan aksen garis-garis kuning dan biru.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk merangkai lemari tersebut, karena ia hanya perlu menyatukan bagian-bagian yang didesain seperti _puzzle_ sehingga dapat tersambung dengan mudah dan terkunci setelah ia menekan tombol '_lock'_. Lemari dengan tinggi 1,5 meter dengan tiga pintu itu sudah siap dan segera ia pindahkan ke sisi kiri kamar dan merapatkannya pada dinding yang memang ia tempatkan untuk lemari tersebut. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak perlu memusingkan peletakkan perabot di kamar bayi karena ia menggunakan jasa _interior designer_ untuk mengaturnya, dan sekarang mereka hanya perlu meletakkan barang-barang tersebut sesuai dengan gambar yang sudah dibuat oleh _interior designer_ tersebut.

"Bajunya sudah selesai? Biar aku yang susun, jadi kau tidak perlu banyak bergerak" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk memberikan keranjang besar tersebut yang memang sudah selesai ia lipat dengan rapi baju-bajunya dan ia pisahkan menjadi tiga tumpuk berbeda.

"Ambilkan _portable chair_-ku saja. Baju-bajunya jadi berantakan lagi" ucap Eunhyuk karena tidak tahan melihat baju-baju yang telah ia lipat dengan sangat rapi menjadi kusut karena Donghae.

"_Arra_, sepertinya aku memang mengacaukannya. Kuambilkan kursi untukmu dulu, tunggu sebentar" ucap Donghae sambil mengacak lembut rambut Eunhyuk kemudian segera melesat ke kamar mereka melewati dinding yang sudah dirobohkan.

Mereka memang sengaja merobohkan satu sisi dinding yang langsung terhubung ke kamar mereka, sehingga mereka tidak kesulitan untuk mondar-mandir dari kamar mereka ke kamar bayi. Bukannya benar-benar merobohkan sisi dinding tersebut, mereka hanya membuat jalan pintas menuju kamar. Mungkin mereka akan memasangkan pintu disana, tapi mungkin juga hanya perlu dihiasi tirai saja.

"_Jja_, kubantu kau pindah" ucap Donghae setelah meletakkan _portable_ _chair_ tersebut di dekat lemari dan membantu Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari.

"Ah, nyamannya" ucap Eunhyuk saat ia berhasil duduk di kursi tersebut. _Portable_ _chair_ tersebut memang mereka pesan dari Amerika yang dirancang khusus untuk orang hamil. Sandaran kursi yang empuk dan dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang mampu menghadirkan sensasi seperti dipijat membuat Eunhyuk betah berlama-lama duduk disana, selain itu ketinggian kursi dapat diatur sedemikian rupa mulai dari sangat rendah hingga membuatnya duduk lesehan sampai tinggi setara dengan kursi pada umumnya. Ditambah dengan aplikasi roda di keempat kaki kursi memudahkan Eunhyuk untuk bergerak kemanapun.

Eunhyuk mulai menyusun pakaian-pakaian tersebut pada lemari. Karena lemari yang ia pilih terdiri dari tiga bagian, maka setiap bagian ia jatahkan untuk setiap bayi. Eunhyuk juga sengaja membeli pakaian-pakaian yang berbeda. Jika biasanya orang-orang akan membelikan pakaian yang sama persis untuk bayi kembar, Eunhyuk justru tidak ingin seperti itu. Setiap bagian dari lemari tersebut memiliki tiga ruas lagi. Ruas paling atas berguna untuk menempatkan pakaian-pakaian yang digantung. Disini Eunhyuk meletakkan kemeja-kemeja mungil serta gaun-gaun yang cantik. Karena menurut prediksi dokter dan hasil USG menunjukkan mereka akan mendapatkan dua bayi laki-laki dan satu bayi perempuan, jadilah mereka membeli pakaian untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya untuk menggantungkan baju-baju yang sudah dipasang pada _hanger_. Dengan sedikit tertatih, Eunhyuk mulai menggantung satu per satu baju tersebut sesuai dengan tempatnya. Dan baju-baju untuk bayi perempuannya ia gantungkan di lemari tengah.

Ruas dibawahnya terdiri dari dua laci kecil di sebelah kiri dan rak susun di sebelah kanan. Di rak tersebut Eunhyuk menyusun baju-baju yang sudah ia lipat tadi. Sengaja ia bedakan bagian baju dan celana atau rok agar mudah saat mencarinya. Dan di bagian laci kecil tersebut Eunhyuk berencana untuk meletakkan kaus kaki yang sudah ia rapikan tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya tertinggal di kamarnya.

"Hae, apa kaus kaki yang tadi pagi sudah kususun masih di kamar?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang baru selesai merakit tempat tidur dengan ukuran 2x1 meter yang pastinya dapat menampung ketiga bayinya kelak.

"Hmm. Memangnya tidak ada di keranjang?"

"Tidak. Kalau ada aku tidak akan menanyakannya padamu, Hae"

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan melihatnya dulu" ucap Donghae segera melesat ke kamar mereka.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk memilih bangkit dan melihat tempat tidur kayu yang juga berwarna putih dengan corak biru dan kuning seperti lemari tadi. Eunhyuk sengaja memesan tempat tidur bayi untuk _triplets_. Karena yang biasa dijual dipasaran hanya tempat tidur bayi berukuran _single_ dan jika untuk bayi kembar, biasanya harus menggabungkan tiga tempat tidur dan Eunhyuk tidak terlalu suka dengan yang seperti itu.

Tempat tidurnya memang baru selesai dirakit Donghae, jadi saat Eunhyuk melihatnya masih belum terpasang kasur serta bantal-bantalnya.

"Ini, mau langsung kususun atau kau yang susun?" tanya Donghae sambil membawa kotak plastik berisi kaus kaki bayi yang sudah tersusun rapi. Setiap pasang kaus kaki tersebut diberi penjepit warna warni agar mudah saat diambil nanti. Dari pada menggulung kaus kaki, Eunhyuk lebih memilih menjepitnya seperti ini agar tidak mudah melar.

"Letakkan saja disitu. Hae, dimana kasur dan bantal-bantalnya? Aku ingin memasangnya"

"Biar aku saja yang pasang kasurnya, kau tidak boleh. Kau susun saja kaus kakinya" jawab Donghae. Bukan tanpa alasan Donghae melarangnya memasang kasur tersebut. Kasurnya memang kecil dan ringan, tapi dilengkapi dengan tali yang harus diikatkan pada bagian bawah tempat tidur tersebut. Donghae saja harus berjongkok saat memasang tali-tali tersebut, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan Eunhyuk berjongkok dengan perutnya yang sangat besar. Pasti kesulitan dan mungkin akan terasa sakit untuknya.

"Baiklah. _Sleeping pad_-nya jangan lupa" ingat Eunhyuk.

"Hmm" Donghae hanya mengiyakan saja. Ia tidak akan lupa untuk hal yang satu itu, karena ia yang membelinya setelah pulang bekerja beberapa waktu yang lalu. Donghae membeli enam _sleeping_ _pad_ sekaligus dengan warna hijau, biru dan merah jambu. Tiga ia letakkan di tempat tidur bayi, dan sisanya ia letakkan di kamar mereka karena mereka ingin selama empat bulan pertama ketiga bayinya tidur bersama mereka. Dan karena tempat tidur mereka masih cukup luas, maka Donghae hanya perlu membeli _sleeping pad_ tersebut. _Sleeping pad_ tersebut berguna untuk menjaga posisi tidur bayi agar tetap lurus dan pada tempatnya

Selesai mengurus pakaian-pakaian untuk ketiga bayinya, Eunhyuk mengambil keranjang belanja yang berisi shampoo dan sabun khusus bayi. Eunhyuk mengangkat keranjang tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi di samping tempat tidur.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang tidak boleh berjalan-jalan lagi? Kau bisa kelelahan" ucap Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan melewatinya dengan membawa keranjang tersebut.

Donghae berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang meletakkan shampoo dan sabun tersebut di atas meja marmer. Melihat Eunhyuk berdiri saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan, apalagi berjalan tertatih seperti tadi. Lebih baik Donghae yang mengerjakan semuanya dari pada melihat Eunhyuk berlalulalang di hadapannya dengan perut yang sangat-sangat buncit dan cara berjalannya yang seperti penguin.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak boleh berjalan seperti tadi" ucap Donghae lembut sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Eunhyuk dari belakang.

Belakangan ini mereka terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan kamar bayi sehingga mereka kehilangan waktu untuk bermesraan seperti ini. Dan jujur, keduanya sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Yang penting aku tidak kelelahan. Lagipula banyak berjalan bisa melancarkan persalinan, dokter juga bilang begitu"

"Benarkah? Seks juga bisa melancarkan persalinan, kau tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Donghae menggoda.

"Kalau nanti malam pinggangku tidak sakit, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus mau tertimpa gajah sepertiku"

"Jangankan gajah, dinosauruspun aku rela untuk itu"

"Hae, aku tidak sebesar itu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mendelikan matanya.

"Dan kau juga tidak sebesar gajah" jawab Donghae.

"Sudah, aku mau periksa air hangatnya apa sudah bisa atau belum. Kalau belum, lebih baik kita hubungi saja lagi _plumber_-nya. Atau kita ganti sekalian dengan yang baru" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengecek satu per satu air yang keluar di wastafel di sampingnya.

Meja marmer tersebut memang cukup panjang. Dan dilengkapi dengan tiga wastafel yang akan ia gunakan untuk tempat mandi ketiga anaknya nanti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entah karena ketiga anaknya mengerti dengan kebutuhan kedua orang tuanya atau memang ia juga terlalu semangat, ketika malam menjelang Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak merasakan nyeri pada pinggangnya seperti yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini selalu ia alami.

Dan kini keduanya telah berada di tengah ranjang dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi mereka. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh keduanya meskipun mereka belum memulainya. Tangan Donghae yang terasa sedikit kasar di kulit Eunhyuk mengelus titik-titik sensitif Eunhyuk dengan perlahan, menghadirkan sensasi menggelikan baginya.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas dua tumpukan bantal dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang kembali menggelinjang ketika jari-jari itu kembali bermain di sekitar kemaluannya. Bergerak turun ke bawah hingga menyentuh pinggiran lubangnya yang ia yakini sudah merah berkedut. Kedua kakinya yang mengangkang disangga oleh kedua kaki Donghae yang juga mengangkang, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang mulai bangkit.

Posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan memudahkan Donghae untuk mengakses tubuh Eunhyuk, terutama bagian favoritnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ia masuki. Sesekali Donghae menusuk-nusukkan lubang Eunhyuk dengan batang penisnya yang sedikit mengeras sambil tangannya terus mengerjai bagian sensitif lainnya dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Eunhyuk, dengan kedua lututnya yang menjadi tumpuannya. Eunhyuk ikut sedikit mengangkat posisinya, meraup bibir Donghae yang telah menantinya. Sesekali Donghae mempertemukan penis mereka dan menekannya dengan sedikit keras tanpa menimpa perut besar Eunhyuk.

"Mmmmhhh.. cpkccpkkk.. aahheeuummhh"

Eunhyuk mendesah di sela-sela lilitan lidahnya dengan lidah Donghae, tubuhnya semakin memanas kala Donghae terus-terusan menekan penisnya. Donghae memperdalam kecapan lidahnya hingga menelusuri sesisi rongga mulut Eunhyuk, mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapi miliknya.

Setelah hampir lima menit, Donghae melepaskan kaitan bibir mereka. Oksigen di paru-parunya hampir habis, terlebih lagi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk benar-benar terengah-engah dengan bibir yang membengkak dan merah seperti tomat. Benang tipis saliva mereka masih teruntai dari bibir keduanya, Donghae menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus saliva dari sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

Selagi Eunhyuk masih mengatur napasnya, Donghae berinisiatif untuk menggoda bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang lain. Perlahan Donghae mendekati dada Eunhyuk yang ikut naik-turun seiring dengan tarikan napasnya yang kasar. Donghae memasukkan dada kiri Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya, sebisa mungkin memasukkan seluruhnya meskipun ternyata tidak muat di dalam mulutnya.

"Euungghhhhh" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah kuat ketika Donghae menghisap dadanya keras, membuat otot-otot di dalam dadanya bekerja dan mengeluarkan air susunya dengan deras. Dan seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, Donghae pun menghisap rakus air susu yang tidak berhenti mengalir itu.

"Aaahhhhnn.. mmhhhhh.."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sensasi hisapan bibir Donghae pada dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan air susunya keluar semakin deras dan kencang. Sebelumnya air susunya tidak pernah keluar sebanyak ini, biasanya hanya beberapa tetes yang membasahi baju bagian depannya. Itupun jika tidak sengaja tertekan atau baju yang ia pakai terlalu sesak.

Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar terkejut karena air susunya tidak berhenti keluar, bahkan dada kanannya yang tidak terkena ransangan apapun mulai berdenyut dan sedikit menimbulkan rasa sakit. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak air susu yang ditampung dan tidak dikeluarkan mengakibatkan denyutan sakit itu.

"Haee.. uugghhh.."

Eunhyuk mengambil satu tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di atas dada kanannya yang berdenyut sakit. Masih dengan tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Donghae, Eunhyuk meremas-remas dada kanannya dengan tangan Donghae, membuat denyutan yang ia rasakan semakin kencang hingga akhirnya air susu itu ikut keluar menetes membasahi tangan keduanya.

"Auhhmm.. manisshhh seekaliihhh.. mmmhhh"

Donghae masih terlarut dalam hisapannya pada puting Eunhyuk yang sudah mengeras, sesekali ia menyesap air susu yang keluar dari putingnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil puting kecoklatan Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih terus meremas-remas dada kanan Eunhyuk yang terasa begitu kencang di tangannya.

"Ahhh… uhhhh.. Ha-Haeeehh pindahhh ahhh" pinta Eunhyuk tersendat dengan desahannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk hanya ingin Donghae menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tidak terus-terusan menggoda putingnya dan menelan habis air susunya. Sekarang dadanya tidak lagi berdenyut, rasa kencang yang menjalar di dadanya beberapa minggu belakangan ini juga sedikit pudar. Mungkin karena Donghae telah menyedot air susunya tadi dan meremas dada lainnya hingga air susunya sedikit berkurang, namun ia yakin efek dari suntikan hormon itu akan segera bekerja membuatnya kembali memproduksi susu.

Donghae yang mendengarkan ucapan Eunhyuk menyudahi hisapannya pada puting kiri Eunhyuk, ia melepaskan puting tersebut dan mendapati puting kiri Eunhyuk begitu keras dan melancip. Sekali lagi Donghae menghisap keras dada kiri Eunhyuk sekilas membuat Eunhyuk melenguh kencang saat Donghae melepaskan dada kirinya.

"Kau ingin aku pindah kemana, hmm?" goda Donghae seraya melancarkan gerakan tangannya pada perut besar Eunhyuk.

Donghae menekankan jarinya lembut pada perut cembung Eunhyuk yang begitu besar, melakukan pijatan-pijatan dari puncak perutnya sampai ke bawah mendekati penisnya.

"Kau ingin aku pindah kesini?" tanya Donghae seraya memijat sekitar penis Eunhyuk yang mengacung.

"Neehh,, neehh.. ahhh uuhhhh" desah Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Donghae mengacuhkan jawaban Eunhyuk, ia justru meninggalkan penis Eunhyuk yang keras itu membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa. Donghae kembali menekan-nekan lembut perut buncit Eunhyuk membangunkan ketiga bayinya di dalam sana.

"Ja-jangann ahhh.." pinta Eunhyuk begitu menyadari Donghae sengaja membangunkan ketiga bayi mereka yang sejak tadi sudah tenang. Biasanya bayi mereka begitu aktif di dalam perutnya, tapi tadi ia merasakan gerakan bayinya menjadi sangat tenang. Dan baru saja Donghae membangunkan keaktifan ketiga bayi mereka dan tentu saja akan sangat sulit ditenangkan kembali.

"Aku ingin mereka merasakan apa yang kita lakukan"

"Perverttt.. ahhh"

Donghae kembali menyentuh penis Eunhyuk. Sengaja menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, sesekali menunduk dan meniup penis Eunhyuk membuat sensasi dingin yang menggelitik. Bersamaan dengan desahan Eunhyuk yang menggoda, ia juga dapat merasakan ketiga bayinya bergerak heboh di dalam perutnya. Seperti bergembira karena mendengar desahan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Donghaee.. ahhh, sakitthhh" ringis Eunhyuk saat merasa Donghae hendak memasukkan penisnya yang belum benar-benar bengkak ke dalam lubangnya.

"Tahan sebentar, uhhh.. kenapa kau ketatthh sekaliihh ahh"

Donghae berupaya memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Eunhyuk. Mengabaikan ringisan Eunhyuk yang semakin terdengar saat ia semakin memaksakan penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahh, kenapa sulit sekalihh.. Kau apakan lubangmu sampai sesempit ini, eohh?"

Donghae masih terus mendorong penisnya ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk. Sejauh ini baru kepala penisnya yang berhasil masuk dan Donghae langsung merasa lubang Eunhyuk mencengkram kuat kepala penisnya, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan seluruh batang kebanggaannya itu.

"Haee.. cepathh.. sakitthhh" pinta Eunhyuk, meski sakit Eunhyuk tetap meminta Donghae mempercepat gerakannya agar seluruh penis yang sudah ia rindukan itu segera masuk dan menjamah tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk bahkan menyangga kedua kakinya yang sudah mengangkang lebar dengan kedua tangannya, ia tarik kedua kakinya hingga lubangnya terasa lebih terbuka. Mempermudah Donghae memasukkan batang besarnya ke dalam lubangnya yang terasa semakin menyempit karena tertekan dengan perutnya yang buncit besar.

"Langsung dorong saja, Hae-ahhh" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Nanti kau sakithh kalau langsung begituhh" tolak Donghae.

Donghae memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah susah payah ia masukkan ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk. Donghae berlutut dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kedua paha Eunhyuk agar lebih tinggi. Karena gerakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dan nyaris jatuh dari dudukannya. Eunhyuk mencengkram bantal dibawahnya erat agar tidak terjatuh karena Donghae benar-benar mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih tinggi. Perutnya bahkan terasa bergerak turun mendekati dadanya membuat ia merasa sesak karena ketiga bayinya berganti posisi disaat yang sama.

"Haee, cepatthh. Aku tidak sanggup dengan posisi inihh"

Donghae sengaja membuat posisi mereka menjadi seperti itu karena lubang Eunhyuk sulit terbuka. Hanya dengan posisi seperti itu, perut Eunhyuk akan bergerak turun bersama dengan ketiga bayinya, tapi ia harus melakukan semuanya dengan cepat karena tidak bisa membiarkan posisi ketiga bayi mereka terlalu dalam seperti itu. alhasil Donghae mendorong penisnya dengan kencang dalam sekali sentakan, membuat keduanya menjerit, meringis dan melenguh secara bersamaan.

"AAAKKKKKHHHHH.."

"Aaaahhhhss"

Setelah seluruh penisnya tenggelam dalam lubang Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menurunkan posisi Eunhyuk seperti sedia kala. Ia juga mendiamkan posisi mereka sejenak sekaligus memberi ruang bagi Eunhyuk untuk bernapas.

"Hahh.. apa kau sengaja.. hahh.. hah.. membangunkan mereka.. hahh.. agar.. hahh.. agar kita tahu.. hahh.. hahh.. kondisi..-"

"_Ne_. Agar kita tahu kondisi mereka setelah aku mengubah posisi seperti tadi. Aku tahu lubangmu akan sangat sulit dijamah karena perutmu yang besar begini, jadi satu-satunya cara memasukimu hanya dengan memindahkan beban perutmu lebih dulu seperti tadi" ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk yang terputus-putus karena tarikan napasnya belum stabil.

"Kau… membuatku sesak" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"_Mianhae_. Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana kondisi ketiga bayi kita, apa mereka kembali bergerak?"

"Emmhh, mereka kembali ke posisi sebelumnya" jawab Eunhyuk sambil melihat kulit perutnya yang bergerak-gerak seperti gelombang air.

"Bergeraklah" perintah Eunhyuk setelah beberapa saat mereka diam.

Donghae menurut dan segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, lubang Eunhyuk masih terasa begitu sempit membuat kejantanannya diremas begitu keras di dalam sana.

"Enngghhhhhh.."

"Ahh.. sempithh sekaliihhh.."

Seharusnya tadi ia membuat Eunhyuk orgasme lebih dulu agar lubangnya lebih licin dan memudahkan penisnya untuk bergerak di dalam sana. Sekarang ia begitu kesulitan menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk di dalam lubang Eunhyuk karena tidak ada persiapan sebelumnya.

"Ssshh.. perihh" ringis Eunhyuk saat Donghae sedikit menaikkan tempo gerakannya.

Donghae mendiamkan penisnya lagi setelah mendengar ringisan perih dari bibir Eunhyuk. Kemudian Donghae menarik pelan tubuh Eunhyuk agar duduk tegak di hadapannya tanpa memutuskan kontak tubuh mereka, ia meraih bibir Eunhyuk dan menyesapnya lembut seraya kedua tangannya kembali memilin puting keras Eunhyuk.

Dibawah tangannya, Donghae dapat merasakan kedua dada Eunhyuk kembali terasa kencang dan sepertinya kembali penuh dengan air susu meskipun tidak sampai lima belas menit yang lalu ia sudah menelan banyak air susu dari sana dan ia juga merasakan dada Eunhyuk sudah lebih kendur tadi. Sepertinya hormon-hormon yang ia suntikkan pada tubuh Eunhyuk bekerja cepat, padahal sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia tidak lagi menyuntikkan hormon untuk kedua dada Eunhyuk karena air susunya terus keluar setiap hari meskipun hanya sedikit.

Donghae merasa suntikan hormon yang ia berikan sudah cukup, apalagi ia juga merasakan sendiri betapa cepatnya air susu itu kembali berproduksi setelah ia menelannya tadi. Terlalu banyak hormon di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk juga tidak baik untuknya.

Donghae menurunkan ciumannya ke area leher putih Eunhyuk. Ia memberikan hisapan-hisapan kencang pada lehernya dan membentuk pola-pola keunguan disana. Kemudian Donghae menurunkan satu tangannya menyentuh penis Eunhyuk, mengurutnya dengan perlahan membangkitkan penis tersebut agar segera keluar dengan satu tangan lainnya terus memilin dan sesekali menarik puting Eunhyuk yang terasa lentur.

"Ahhhh.. eeenngghhhh.. aahhh.. uuhhhh"

Eunhyuk berkali-kali menggelinjang ketika ketiga titik sensitifnya dijamah oleh Donghae tanpa henti. Penisnya terus diurut Donghae dengan semakin kencang, putingnya yang ia yakini sudah memerah karena terus dipilin dan dicubit oleh Donghae serta lehernya yang dihisap Donghae berkali-kali membuat ia kelimpungan.

"Ahhh.. ahhhh.. Haee…. ughhhhh"

Donghae melepaskan hisapannya pada leher Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan leher putih Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan bercak keunguan bahkan sampai turun ke pundaknya dan mendekati dada kiri Eunhyuk. Donghae mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mengurut batang keras Eunhyuk ketika merasakan penis Eunhyuk tersebut terasa semakin membesar di genggaman tangannya, secara bersamaan ia juga merasa penisnya sendiri semakin bengkak di dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Aaahhh… ahhh.. Haeee lebihhh cepathhhh.." pinta Eunhyuk ketika merasakan perut bagian bawahnya mengejang kuat karena orgasmenya hampir tiba.

Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae, ia menyusupkan tangan kanannya dari bawah ketika Donghae dan memegang pundak Donghae erat, bahkan meremasnya ketika gelombang orgasmenya datang berkali-kali lipat. Sementara itu tangan kirinya menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya ketika merasakan perutnya mengejang lebih hebat karena orgasmenya hampir tiba.

"Ahhhh.. Haeee uuuhhhhh aakkuuu hamppiiiirrrhhhh"

"Keluarkan sayang, keluarkan"

"Mmmmmhhhhh.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit Eunhyuk begitu ia mencapai pelepasannya yang pertama.

Penisnya yang menyemburkan cairan keruh itu membasahi perut Donghae dan sebagian mengenai perutnya sendiri. Secara bersamaan Donghae ikut merasakan penisnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam lubang Eunhyuk basah oleh cairan hangat lain yang keluar dari organ vitalnya itu.

"Lanjutkan" ucap Eunhyuk lirih meski dengan napasnya yang belum kembali seperti semula.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan memutuskan untuk membiarkan posisi Eunhyuk berbaring agar lebih nyaman dibandingkan duduk seperti tadi.

Ia menarik lembut tubuh Eunhyuk agar mencapai tepian tempat tidur mereka dan menekuk kedua kaki Eunhyuk di ujung tempat tidur. Sementara dirinya sendiri sudah berdiri di lantai tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk dengan penisnya yang masih menancap sempurna disana.

Tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya lebih dulu, Donghae mengambil dua buah bantal yang tadi dipakai Eunhyuk duduk. Ia menempatkan satu bantal dibawah kepala Eunhyuk yang masih terenghah-engah.

"Ahhhhhh" lenguh Eunhyuk ketika penis Donghae menancap semakin dalam karena ia mendorongnya saat membantu Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk menempatkan bantal tersebut.

Sementara itu satu bantal yang lain Donghae letakkan di bawah pinggul Eunhyuk untuk meninggikan posisi perutnya agar bayi mereka aman di dalam sana.

"Angkat tubuhmu sebentar, sayang" ucap Donghae meskipun ia telah menyusupkan satu tangannya di bawah pinggul Eunhyuk, tapi tetap kesulitan menyelipkan bantal tersebut karena Eunhyuk tidak mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa berat dan Donghae segera menyelipkan bantal tersebut di bawah pinggul Eunhyuk.

"Mmmhhhh… aahhhh"

Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi kamar mereka ketika Donghae dengan perlahan menggerakkan batang penisnya yang telah benar-benar membesar di dalam lubang kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Posisinya yang berdiri serta lubang Eunhyuk yang terasa licin akibat orgasmenya tadi memudahkan Donghae saat menggerakkan tubuh bagian selatannya itu.

Donghae meletakkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya pada permukaan perut Eunhyuk yang besar dan licin akibat peluh, ia merasakan ketiga bayinya bergerak bergantian di bawah telapak tangannya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya dan pinggul Eunhyuk. Sepertinya ketiga bayi mereka ikut menikmati permainan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aaahh.. ooouuuhhhh.. leebihhhh dalammmmhhhh"

"Ssshhh.. aaahhh.. kau benarr-benarrhhh uuhhhhhh so.. tight.. aahhhhh"

Donghae mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya ketika merasa lubang Eunhyuk semakin mencengkram penisnya erat. Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk juga menyeimbangkan gerakan tubuhnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Donghae, ia dapat merasakan penis Donghae yang terus membesar dan memanjang di dalamnya, seperti tidak ada ukuran tetap untuk benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhhh.. Donghaee-yaa lebih dalamm mmhhhh.. pleaseee"

Berkali-kali meminta, Donghae tetap saja mengabaikan permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia tahu Eunhyuk meminta agar ia memperdalam dorongannya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Hanya saja jika seperti itu, maka Eunhyuk akan cepat keluar dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia ingin kegiatan bercinta mereka hari ini menjadi kegiatan bercinta paling menggairahkan untuk mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin mereka tiba di puncak kenikmatan mereka dengan cepat.

Tapi berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk justru tidak tahan untuk tidak berbuat apapun agar Donghae menuruti permintaannya. Alhasil, Eunhyuk segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Donghae dengan erat agar Donghae tidak dapat menjaga jarak dorongannya lagi sekaligus membuat Donghae menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh…" desah Eunhyuk panjang ketika akhirnya penis besar Donghae mampu mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"Uuuuhhhhh.. dasar, aahhh.. aahhhkuuu sengajaahhh.. memperlamahhh aahhhh.. agar permainan kitahhh… berakhir lebihh lama uuhhh…, tappiiiihhh kalau maumu… sshhhh begini mmhhh.. akan kuselesaikan dengan.. cepathhhh" ucap Donghae dengan desahan dan gerakan pinggulnya yang tidak berhenti.

Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, Donghae segera mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menekan titik yang sama. Menekan benda kenyal yang tepat berada di depan penisnya, benda –atau lebih tepatnya pintu rahim Eunhyuk.

Donghae menekan dan terus menekan pintu rahim Eunhyuk dengan tempo cepat tanpa henti namun tidak kencang. Ia tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa ketiga bayinya dan nyawa Eunhyuk sendiri jika sampai Eunhyuk pendarahan akibat permainannya.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh.. ahhhh.. ahhhh"

Satu tangan Donghae yang sejak tadi memegang kaki Eunhyuk, turun menyentuh penis Eunhyuk yang mengacung tegak dan mengalirkan precum. Dengan tangannya, Donghae mengurut penis Eunhyuk dengan sangat cepat agar Eunhyuk segera keluar begitu juga dengannya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh.. Haeee uuhhhhh aakuuu tidakkk taaahaaannnnnn mmmmhhhhh"

Eunhyuk mencengkram sprei hingga kusut tak berbentuk ketika merasakan perut bagian bawahnya mengejang kuat pertanda orgasmenya akan segera tiba. Tangan Donghae yang mengurut penisnya dengan cepat serta tumbukan penis Donghae di dalam lubangnya membuat dirinya gila. Ia bisa merasakan penis Donghae siap meledakkan jutaan sperma di dalamnya, sementara itu penisnya sendiri juga sudah hampir mencapainya.

"Keluarkan, sayang. Emmmhhh.. Keluarkan sebanyak uuhhhh.. yang hhhh.. kau bisaahhh"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit Eunhyuk akhirnya ketika ia mencapai pelepasannya.

Meskipun begitu, Donghae masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang masih tetap mengurut penis Eunhyuk. Donghae terus menambah kecepatan tangannya serta pinggulnya yang terus menghentakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Membuat gelombang orgasme Eunhyuk yang belum sepenuhnya selesai kembali datang dan terus berorgasme dibuatnya.

"Aaahhh.. lagihhhh.. ahh… AAAAAAHHHHHH…"

"Sebanyak yanghhh.. kauuhh.. bisa, sayangghhh.. ayoooo" ucap Donghae masih terus mengurut penis Eunhyuk tanpa henti juga mengeluarmasukan penisnya sendiri dengan cepat.

Donghae merasa penisnya di dalam lubang Eunhyuk telah basah oleh cairan licin yang ikut keluar saat Eunhyuk mengalami dua kali orgasme tadi yang justru semakin mempermudah dirinya untuk mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya.

"Aahhhh.. sssudahhhh.. mmhhhhhh.. oohhhh.. cominggg! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.."

Lagi. Cairan berbau khas itu kembali menyembur kencang dari penis Eunhyuk hingga membasahi dirinya sendiri, Donghae, juga tempat tidur mereka.

"Ahhh.. Donghaeehh.. cukupphh.. hahh.. hahh… cukuphh" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menahan tangan Donghae yang siap mengurut penisnya kembali meskipun hentakan-hentakan akibat orgasmenya tadi masih belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari penis Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan peluh dan sangat kelelahan. Melihatnya, Donghae segera melepaskan orgasmenya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia menyemburkan spermanya yang begitu banyak di dalam Eunhyuk.

"Mmmmmhhhhh.." desah Eunhyuk lirih ketika merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi tubuhnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan ketiga bayinya bergerak di dalam perutnya seolah ikut merasakan cairan hangat yang disiramkan oleh ayah mereka.

Donghae segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang belum benar-benar selesai mengeluarkan sisa spermanya hingga begitu ia keluarkan, penisnya masih meneteskan cairan putih keruh itu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk.

"Sedikit. Kau sendiri? Kau terlihat tidak menikmati pelepasanmu tadi"

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, hanya saja pikiranku terbagi denganmu"

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

"Lebih baik kita bersihkan tubuh kita lebih dulu, setelah itu kita istirahat. Ini sudah larut"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita belum memikirkan nama untuk anak kita" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah menyantap sarapan pagi sederhana yang dibuat Eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu.

"Yah, kau benar. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama. Tapi entah mengapa terasa belum begitu cocok" jawab Donghae.

Kandungan Eunhyuk sudah sembilan bulan lebih. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Eunhyuk akan segera melahirkan. Namun sampai detik ini, belum ada satupun nama yang terucap dari bibir keduanya meskipun sebenarnya mereka telah mencari nama untuk ketiga anak mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Sebenarnya aku terpikirkan satu nama untuk bayi perempuan kita. Entah kau setuju atau tidak" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae memandangnya dengan penasaran. Sebenarnya bukannya ia belum menemukan nama yang cocok, tapi ia kesulitan mencari nama untuk bayi perempuannya. Sedangkan untuk kedua bayi laki-laki mereka, Donghae sudah menemukan nama yang cocok namun ia belum memberitahukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Haneul. Lee Haneul. Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Eunhyuk sangat tahu Donghae benar-benar mencari nama yang bagus untuk ketiga bayinya terutama bayi perempuan mereka yang begitu dispesialkan bagi Donghae. Maka dari itu, ia sangat hati-hati saat memberi masukan tentang nama bayi untuk bayi perempuan mereka.

"Haneul? _Wae_?"

"Eumm.. Sebenarnya selama hamil aku senang sekali memandang langit sore. Dan aku terpikirkan untuk memberi nama Haneul pada salah satu bayi kita, entah mengapa rasanya cocok sekali untuk bayi perempuan kita. Haneul, cantik seperti langit sore. _Eotte_?"

Donghae tampak memikirkannya sesaat dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk cemas sampai rasanya perutnya terasa mulas. Jika Donghae tidak setuju dengan nama yang ia usulkan, berarti mereka harus memutar otak untuk mencari nama lagi dan Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah sampai ketiga bayi mereka lahir nama untuk mereka sudah siap atau belum.

"Kau tahu, kurasa Haneul nama yang cocok untuk bayi perempuan kita. Hwan, Haebyeon dan Haneul. Semuanya terdengar bagus untuk bayi kita" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk menghela napas lega.

"Haebyeon dan Hwan? Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk kedua bayi laki-laki kita?"

"Ya. Hwan, Haebyeon dan Haneul. Bersinar, Pantai dan Langit. Bukankah ketiganya terdengar serasi?"

"Ya, kau benar. Lee Hwan, Lee Haebyeon, Lee Haneul. Apa kalian suka?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengelus perut besarnya yang tentu saja mendapat respon luar biasa dari ketiga bayinya.

"OMO! Sepertinya kalian senang sekali"

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah ke samping Eunhyuk, ingin ikut merasakan pergerakan dari ketiga bayinya. Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti pagi mereka, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir perlahan di antara kedua kakinya hingga membasahi kursi dan lantai di bawahnya.

"OMO! Donghae-ya. Sepertinya ketubanku sudah pecah! OMO! OMO!" panik Eunhyuk ketika merasakan ketiga bayinya ikut bergerak di dalam perutnya seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera keluar.

Mendengar ucapan panik Eunhyuk, seketika membuat Donghae ikut panik bahkan ia menjadi bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ka-kau mau melahirkan?! _Eotte_? Kenapa harus sekarang? Aishh"

"AAAAAA.. Donghae-ya! _Palliwa_! Fufufufufu.."

.

* * *

.

***TBC***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : 9/9**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sci-Fi**

**Author's note : Chapter 9 datang! Chapter terakhir dari Pregxperiment (HaeHyuk Side). Kemarin ada yang minta versi couple lain dari pregxperiment, tapi saya mohon maaf karena sepertinya saya tidak akan mengabulkannya karena sejujurnya saya mulai bosan dengan cerita ini. Cukup 3 couple saya bikin :) Tapi untuk sekuel, seperti yang saya uda bilang sebelumnya, mungkin akan saya buat tapi tidak secepatnya. Buat semua hal yang tidak mungkin dalam semua ff saya, tolong sekali lagi jangan dianggap serius. Beberapa saya cari referensi tapi tentu saya ubah. Namanya juga fanfic. Jadi jangan ada yang tanya saya apa saya bidan? Dokter? Atau apapun. Satu lagi! Jangan dipraktekin di rumah atau dimanapun. Tidak untuk dipraktekan!**

***Happy Reading***

.

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ yang sedang hamil tua dan sedang dalam proses menunggu waktunya melahirkan itu hanya diam meringkuk seraya menahan rasa sakit yang berpusat di perut dan bagian kemaluannya. Sesekali ringisan lirih keluar dari bibir pucatnya yang bergetar. Kekasihnya yang setia mendampinginya sejak mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit beberapa jam yang lalu terus mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Air ketuban Eunhyuk memang sudah pecah sejak delapan jam yang lalu. Namun di luar dugaan, sampai sekarang jalur lahirnya baru melebar 5 centi. Jauh dari perkiraan yang seharusnya. Pihak Rumah Sakit belum memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi caecar atau menunggu sampai jalur lahirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun –yang menangani proses persalinan Eunhyuk, beserta dokter ahli lainnya sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Mereka tidak berani melakukan bedah caecar karena bagaimanapun rahim itu hanyalah jaringan yang tersusun karena campur tangan manusia, tidak sekuat rahim sesungguhnya. Mereka takut jika memaksa melakukan pembedahan, justru akan terjadi pendarahan internal dan berakibat fatal. Di sisi lain, air ketuban Eunhyuk sudah pecah namun hanya keluar sedikit saja, jadi ketiga bayi mereka tidak akan kehabisan air ketuban. Tapi yang mereka khawatirkan jika bayi-bayi itu sampai keracunan air ketuban karena menelan air ketuban terlalu banyak.

"Kita lakukan proses persalinannya sekarang juga!" seru Kyuhyun begitu masuk di kamar inap Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jalur lahirnya saja tidak melebar lagi sejak 2 jam yang lalu, sementara Eunhyuk sudah kehabisan tenaga. Apa kalian akan mengoperasinya? Kalian sendiri yang bilang terlalu berisiko untuk melakukan hal itu!" ucap Donghae frustasi.

"Bisa! Kita akan melebarkan jalur lahirnya secara paksa" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Heechul _hyung_?"

Heechul tidak menggubris Donghae, ia justru langsung melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring meringkuk menghadap dinding –enggan menyapa orang-orang yang sudah ramai di sekitarnya.

"Hyukkie"

"Hhh.. _hyung_.. hhh"

"Kau harus yakin kau bisa melahirkan mereka. Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu"

"_Ne_ hahhh.. _hyung_"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi yang masih berada dalam kamar rawat Eunhyuk, sementara Heechul menuangkan obat berbentuk bubuk ke dalam gelas berisi air dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk meminumnya habis.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau berikan padanya?" cegah Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, kau mau bayi-bayimu lahir dengan selamat atau tidak?! Kalau kau mau bayi serta kekasihmu ini selamat, ikuti saja prosedur yang kami lakukan! Dan kalau kau sangat ingin tahu, ini hanya obat untuk mengembalikan tenaga Eunhyuk yang terkuras"

Usai mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Donghae diam tak berkutik, Heechul segera membantu Eunhyuk meneguk habis segelas obat yang dia berikan.

"_Hyung_! Airnya sudah siap!" seru Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Heechul mengangguk sekilas kemudian meminta Donghae untuk membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur dan memapahnya menuju kamar mandi. Donghae menurutinya tanpa protes meskipun dalam hatinya ia masih sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang sahabat-sahabatnya akan lakukan terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, Donghae memapah Eunhyuk untuk melangkah memasuki _bathtub_ yang ternyata telah diisi dengan air hangat. Donghae juga ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, membiarkan tubuh Eunhyuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Merasa proses melahirkan akan segera dimulai, Heechul meminta agar orang-orang di sekitar mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan menunggu di kamar rawat saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin Eunhyuk merasa terganggu karena kehadiran banyak orang –yang terdiri dari dokter dan perawat- menonton proses persalinannya.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Hyukie _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_.

"_Ne_. Lakukanlah Kyu-_ya_" ucap Eunhyuk diiringi senyum tipis diakhir ucapannya.

Eunhyuk terlihat lebih rileks setelah beberapa menit berendam di dalam air hangat. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, otot-otot di sekitar kemaluannya menengang dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Begitu berendam di dalam air hangat ini, sekitar kemaluannya kembali terasa renggang dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Ngghh.. sakit Kyuu" ringis Eunhyuk begitu merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun memaksa membuka jalur lahirnya meskipun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kyuu" ucap Donghae cemas.

"Hae _hyung, _sepertinya Eunhyuk _hyung_ terlalu takut sehingga otot-otot di sekitar jalur lahirnya menjadi menegang. Mungkin hal ini yang membuat jalur lahirnya sangat lambat terbuka sejak tadi"

Seketika Donghae teringat bahwa Eunhyuk memang sangat takut dengan rasa sakit. Mungkin karena itulah jalur lahir Eunhyuk menjadi sulit terbuka dan semakin menambah rasa sakit untuknya.

"Hyukkie sayang, kau harus rileks. Jangan pikirkan rasa takutmu, sayang" bisik Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengikuti ucapan Donghae, namun ketika satu jari Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh jalur lahirnya, ia kembali menegang dan mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ssshhh.. Kyu sakithhh"

"_Hyung_, aku bahkan baru menyentuhnya saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ssakithh.. hiks.. Hae, operasi saja, _ne_? Aku tidak tahan lagi.. hikss" Eunhyuk mulai menitikkan air mata karena merasa kalut dan terlalu stress dengan proses persalinannya yang kacau balau.

"Ssstt.. _Jagi_, operasi itu sangat berisiko. Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Kita lakukan bersama-sama, _ne_. Aku ada disini, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau harus rileks, biarkan Kyuhyun membantumu" ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar takut dan ketakutannya itu semakin membuat area jalur lahirnya menengang membuatnya merasa semakin sakit.

"Kyu, biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Heechul pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari _bathtub_ dan berganti dengan Heechul.

"Hyukkie.. Hyukkie, sayang kau dengarkan _hyung_" ucap Heechul dengan sangat lembut. Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak dan tetap menatap Donghae yang terus berbisik menyuruhnya menghadap Heechul, namun ketika Heechul menepuk perut besarnya pelan, Eunhyuk perlahan berbalik menghadap Heechul yang sudah berada di depannya –di tempat Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau harus percaya pada _hyung_, pada kami. Terlebih kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Ini tidak akan sakit. _Hyung _janji kau tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun, kau percaya 'kan?"

Meski ragu namun perlahan Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mulai kembali rileks. Heechul yang melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk mulai tenang dan tidak setegang tadi diam-diam menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang sejak tadi masih berada di perut Eunhyuk perlahan bergerak turun mengusap perut bagian bawah Eunhyuk.

"Sewaktu melakukan penanaman rahim kau juga merasa sakit 'kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"_Ne_." Kali ini Eunhyuk menjawab meskipun dengan suara yang sangat tipis.

"Apa saat itu kau merasa takut?"

"Tidak" bisik Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?" Tangan Heechul semakin turun ke bawah dan menyentuh paha bagian dalam Eunhyuk dan memijatnya lembut.

"Karena kulakukan semua untuk Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk pelan membuat Donghae mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengucapkan '_gomawo_, _saranghae'_ berulang-ulang.

"Lalu saat awal kehamilan kau juga sakit 'kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"_Ne_. Saat itu _morning_ _sickness_-ku sangat parah. Aku terus muntah dan..." Suara Eunhyuk mulai mengalun menceritakan awal-awal kehamilannya yang terus muntah dan tidak bisa makan apapun tanpa menyadari Heechul sudah memasukkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan melebarkan jalur lahirnya secara perlahan.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka?"

"Sudah" ucap Eunhyuk mantap dan sepertinya tidak ada lagi ketakutan pada dirinya.

"Boleh _hyung_ tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjadi kejutan saat mereka lahir nanti" sahut Eunhyuk lucu.

"Aiiy, _jinjja_" ucap Heechul pura-pura kesal namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

Enam jarinya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk dan membuka jalur lahir itu cukup lebar. Mungkin sudah mendekati 10 centi. Hebatnya, ia melakukan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

"Apa kalian mencari nama bayi bersama?" tanya Heechul lagi sementara ia mencoba memasukkan jari-jarinya lebih dalam dan melebarkan jalur lahir itu lagi. Ketika Heechul memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, ia merasa rembesan air serta sedikit darah keluar dari jalur lahir Eunhyuk dan mengalir pelan di antara air hangat.

Heechul segera menatap Eunhyuk dan membaca ekspresi _namja_ itu, namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa air ketubannya baru saja kembali keluar setelah kurang lebih delapan jam berlalu.

Heechul kembali mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk tentang 'susahnya Donghae mencari nama untuk bayi mereka' sementara tangannya kembali bekerja di bawah sana membuka jalur lahir Eunhyuk lebih dalam. Heechul tertegun ketika menyadari tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa keras dan berada tidak jauh dari jalur lahir Eunhyuk. Demi Tuhan! Ia baru saja menyentuh kepala bayi Eunhyuk! Heechul mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Eunhyuk dan mendapati jari-jarinya basah dengan air keruh dan bercak darah. Dilihat dari air keruh serta bercak darah yang membasahi jarinya, Heechul tahu bahwa perkiraan letak kepala bayinya sangat dekat dengan jalur lahir. Kurang lebih hanya sekitar 3 inchi, dan menurutnya itu sudah cukup untuk segera dilahirkan. Jalur lahir Eunhyuk juga sudah berhasil terbuka sekitar 12 centi. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahu Eunhyuk untuk segera mengejan melahirkan bayinya tanpa membuat _namja_ itu kembali ketakutan.

"Hyukkie.."

"_Ne_?"

"Dengarkan _hyung_ baik-baik. Kau jangan takut. Ada Donghae disini, _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun juga akan tetap disini. Jangan takut" ucap Heechul dengan suara selembut mungkin agar Eunhyuk tidak panik.

"W-_wae_?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai takut.

"Kau harus segera melahirkan bayi-bayimu. Mereka sudah dekat, sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut. Jalur lahirmu sudah terbuka lebar, _hyung_ janji tidak akan sakit. Percayalah, tidak akan sakit"

"Ta-tapi _hyung_-"

"Ssshh. Jangan takut. Kami semua disini. Kyuhyun akan membantu persalinanmu, _hyung_ akan menemanimu. Jangan takut" potong Heechul sebelum Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan protes ketakutannya.

Sementara di belakangnya, Donghae terus berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk. Mengatakan pada kekasihnya untuk tidak takut seperti yang Heechul katakan tadi. Tidak peduli berhasil atau tidak, tapi ia merasa Eunhyuk semakin yakin dengan dirinya sendiri dan mulai melawan ketakutannya.

Posisi Heechul kembali digantikan oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mulai mempersiapkan persalinan Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan jalur lahir Eunhyuk yang memang terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar untuk melahirkan bayi kembar, karena ukuran bayi kembar pasti akan lebih kecil dengan ukuran bayi normal. Sehingga Kyuhyun yakin sebenarnya Eunhyuk dapat melahirkan dengan baik asal ia dapat mengatasi rasa takutnya.

"Ingat, kita semua disini menanti kelahiran ketiga bayimu. Lahirkan mereka dengan baik. _Hyung_ akan tetap menemanimu disini bersama yang lainnya. Seperti kata _hyung_ tadi, tidak akan sakit. Kau tidak akan merasa sakit sedikitpun" ucap Heechul yang sudah berpindah tepat disamping Eunhyuk –di luar _bathtub_, menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk menyemangatinya.

Tentu saja ucapan Heechul tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi ia juga tidak berbohong. Ia hanya ingin membuat Eunhyuk berpikir positif dan mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Melahirkan pasti sakit –kecuali dengan operasi karena kau akan dibius– tapi air hangat yang merendam separuh tubuh Eunhyuk-lah yang membantu _namja_ itu meredakan rasa sakitnya akibat kontraksi yang ia yakini sudah bertubi-tubi menghantam Eunhyuk bahkan mungkin sudah membuat tubuh bagian bawah _namja_ itu kebas.

Seperti mendapat keyakinan, entah hanya dari Heechul atau dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang tentu saja membuat Donghae, Kyuhyun, bahkan Heechul sendiri tersenyum lega sekaligus bangga.

"_Good_! _Hyung_ keluar sebentar memanggil dokter yang akan menangani bayi-bayimu setelah mereka dilahirkan. Nanti _hyung_ kembali" ucap Heechul meninggalkan kamar mandi dan memanggil dokter yang memang telah mereka siapkan untuk memeriksa keadaan bayi-bayi Eunhyuk segera setelah dilahirkan, karena ada satu hal yang tidak mereka katakan pada Eunhyuk. Bayi-bayi mereka mungkin dalam keadaan bahaya karena air ketubannya sudah pecah sejak tadi dan mungkin tertelan oleh bayi-bayi mereka.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu yang besar bergerak mendorong jalur lahirnya meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Tidak sakit, mungkin karena ia tidak merasa takut seperti tadi. Namun ada rasa ingin mendorong dalam dirinya. Seketika Eunhyuk langsung mengejan sekaligus menggenggam tangan Donghae erat dan membuat Donghae cukup terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk itu.

"Astaga! Aku bisa melihat kepalanya! Ayo _hyung_! Kau bisa melakukannya! Ya, seperti itu! Bagus!"

"Huh.. huhh.. nggggghhhhhh.. huhh.. huh.. nggghhhhhhhhh"

Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke depan ketika ia mulai mengejan.

"Kau bisa sayang. Kau bisa!" bisik Donghae penuh cinta.

"Aaaannnnnnnggghhhh.. huhh.. huhh.. huhh.. eeemmmmpppppphhhhhhhh.."

Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang terasa akan remuk karena genggaman kuat Eunhyuk, yang Donghae rasakan saat ini ia begitu bahagia. Bahagia karena menyaksikan sendiri kekasih tercintanya berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka. Bahagia karena kekasih tercintanya berhasil melawan ketakutan yang tercipta dalam dirinya.

"Unnnggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. ahhhh.. hahh.. hahh.. Hah.. ada .. hhh.. ada yang keluarhh" ucap Eunhyuk ketika merasa sesuatu menembus jalur lahirnya.

"Ya _hyung_! Itu kepalanya! Kau berhasil mengeluarkan bagian yang tersulit, aku yakin tahap selanjutnya akan sangat mudah untukmu" seru Kyuhyun yang sangat berbinar-binar menatap wajah mungil bayi yang baru saja terlihat keluar dari rahim ibunya.

"Kau dengar sayang? Lakukan lagi, seperti tadi" ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang lebar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca terharu.

Di tengah nafasnya yang memburu Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia juga tersenyum saat mengetahui kepala bayinya sudah berhasil ia keluarkan dengan baik. Bayi pertamanya. Degup jantungnya terasa begitu kencang. Pencampuran antara bahagia tidak terkira dengan adrenalinnya yang meningkat tajam. Eunhyuk kembali mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendorong. Kontraksi-kontraksi perlahan mulai meningkat membuatnya segera mengejan mendorong separuh tubuh bayinya yang masih tersangkut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. nnnnnnggghhhhhhhhhh.. hhh.. NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

Kyuhyun segera menangkap bayi kecil yang meluncur keluar dari jalur lahir Eunhyuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya dari air dan memotong plasenta yang masih terhubung dengan ibunya, seketika itu bayi mungil yang ternyata seorang _namja_ itu segera menangis. Menangis dengan sangat keras seakan menyapa kedua orangtuanya juga paman-bibinya yang ada disana, sekaligus menandakan bayi mungil yang mungkin bobot tubuhnya hanya 2 kilo lebih itu lahir dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan bayi yang masih merah itu kepada perawat yang sudah berdiri disampingnya sejak tadi –bersiap mengambil bayi dan memandikannya. Seperti estafet, satu perawat lain segera mengambil posisi disamping Kyuhyun, bersiap menangani bayi kedua yang akan lahir.

Beberapa detik Eunhyuk bernapas lega, dorongan kuat kembali ia rasakan. Bayi kedua dan ketiganya sudah tidak sabar untuk dilahirkan. Ingin segera menyusul si sulung yang sedang dimandikan oleh perawat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang –masih di dalam kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk kembali mengejan, mendorong bayi kedua yang ia rasa sudah benar-benar berada di ujung jalur lahirnya. Dan benar saja, hanya dalam dua kali dorongan kuat Eunhyuk kembali merasakan sesuatu yang besar menembus jalur lahirnya. Kepala bayi keduanya berhasil ia keluarkan.

Seperti menemukan teknik dalam bermain game. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tarik nafas kemudian mengejan sekuat tenaga. Terus seperti itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga ia merasa tubuh bayinya secara perlahan keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lagi sayang. Aku tahu kau Ibu yang hebat" ucap Donghae dari belakang. Satu tangan Donghae melepas genggaman tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengusap peluh yang memenuhi wajah kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan membantu Eunhyuk yang kembali mengejan mendorong bayi kedua mereka.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

Dorongan Eunhyuk yang begitu kuat berhasil mengeluarkan bayi kedua mereka. Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat bayi kedua mereka yang begitu mungil –tidak jauh berbeda dengan si sulung, diangkat dari air oleh Kyuhyun dan menangis kuat. Laki-laki. Bayi keduanya juga laki-laki. Semoga yang terakhir ini benar-benar perempuan seperti hasil pemeriksaan terakhir. _Well_, pemeriksaan dokter bisa juga keliru 'kan?

Matanya mengikuti kemana bayi keduanya dibawa oleh perawat. Dimandikan dan dipakaikan pakaian hangat kemudian seorang dokter memeriksa kesehatan sang bayi. Sementara itu bayi sulungnya sedang digendong oleh Heechul yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. _Namja_ tertua itu sesekali melihat dokter yang memeriksa si bayi yang masih menangis kemudian melihat keadaan Eunhyuk kembali. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk, Heechul yang masih tetap menggendong si sulung beranjak mendekati mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul begitu tiba di dekat mereka.

"Ya. Bagaimana? Apa ia tampan?" tanya Eunhyuk sepelan mungkin karena sepertinya si sulung sudah terlelap.

"Sangat tampan. Kurasa bayi kalian tidak kembar identik. Yang sulung ini sangat mirip dengan Donghae. Ya kan? Sementara tadi melihat bayi kedua kalian lebih mirip denganmu" ucap Heechul sambil memperlihatkan wajah tenang sang bayi sulung yang memang seperti duplikat Donghae.

"Apa kontraksinya tidak terasa lagi? Kau harus segera melahirkan bayi bungsumu, Hyuk" ucap Heechul yang menyadari Eunhyuk tidak menunjukkan mimik kesakitan lagi.

"Belum. Mungkin yang terakhir memberiku waktu lebih untuk bernapas lega setelah melahirkan dua kakaknya tadi" ucap Eunhyuk karena ia memang tidak terlalu merasakan mulas yang begitu panas seperti tadi.

"Air ketuban Eunhyuk _hyung_ juga sangat banyak. Sampai sekarang belum berhenti mengalir. Pantas saja mereka betah di dalam lama-lama, pasti terasa hangat untuk mereka" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku juga bisa merasakannya" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin mengecup putramu dulu? Sebelum kuletakkan di tempat tidur karena putramu yang satu lagi sudah menunggu digendong olehku"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan kemudian Heechul menyodorkan bayi digendongannya lebih dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae juga melihatnya dari belakang Eunhyuk dan sangat kagum dengan wajah rupawan putranya yang nyaris 100 persen diwariskan dari dirinya.

Belum sempat bibir Eunhyuk menyentuh kening putranya, Heechul sudah menariknya saat melihat mimik kesakitan tergambar dari wajah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya kontraksi kembali melanda secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja Donghae dengan sigap menahan bobot Eunhyuk yang nyaris merosot karena terkejut akan kontraksinya sendiri.

"Kurasa si bungsu tidak membiarkan kau mencium dia sebelum ia lahir" gurau Heechul.

Eunhyuk sempat tertawa lirih menanggapi gurauan Heechul sebelum ia tersedak karena kontraksi kali ini sangat kuat berkali lipat lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Eennnnnggghhhhhhhhhh.. aaaaaakkkhhhhh.. ssssssshhhh.. hhh.. nnnngggghhhhhhhhh"

Kontraksinya cukup panjang tanpa henti, tidak seperti tadi ia bisa bernapas sejenak. Kali ini kontraksinya sangat panjang. Ia sudah mendorong beberapa kali sekuat tenaga namun akhirnya ia kehabisan napas dan membuatnya tersedak. Hal itu membuat Donghae cukup panik karena Eunhyuk menjadi terbatuk-batuk di antara dorongan kuatnya.

"Ssshhh.. tarik napas dulu, sayang. Kalau kau terbatuk seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengejan dengan benar" ucap Donghae panik. Satu tangannya segera mengusap dada Eunhyuk agar tidak terbatuk lagi.

"Ngggghhhhh.. hahh.. hahh.. nnnnnnggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eunhyuk kembali mendorong setelah napasnya terasa stabil. Kontraksi yang dialaminya tetap sekuat dan sepanjang tadi, membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengambil napas barang sejenak saja.

Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa kemudian mengejan kuat sekuat-kuatnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk punggung tangan Donghae saking kuatnya ia berusaha mengeluarkan si bungsu. Perih? Donghae bahkan tidak merasakan perih lagi karena ia juga khawatir dengan Eunhyuk yang belum berhenti mengejan setelah lebih dari 30 detik. Bahkan tubuh Eunhyuk benar-benar terangkat demi mendorong keluar bayi mereka.

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH.. NNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.. NNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

Tiga kali dorongan kuat yang terakhir Eunhyuk lakukan tanpa henti berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh tubuh bayi ketiganya sekaligus. Eunhyuk langsung merebahkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya kepada Donghae karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah dan lemas.

"Perempuan, _uri _Haneul" bisik Donghae yang tentu saja didengarkan oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum samar namun meyakinkan ia bahagia berhasil melahirkan ketiga bayinya.

"_Hyung_, mengejanlah sekali lagi untuk mendorong plasentamu. Pelan saja, aku akan menariknya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mendorong keluar sisa plasenta yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan sesuai dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia hanya perlu mendorong pelan maka plasenta itu akan keluar berkat tarikan dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada dada hangat Donghae dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah, lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Hyukkie..?"

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Hyukkie _hyung_ hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Biarkan ia beristirahat, kau bisa mengangkatnya dan meminta perawat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya"

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan membersihkannya. Eoh, kau tidak memberikan suntikan untuk mengembalikan jalur lahirnya seperti semula?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak. Jalur lahirnya sudah kembali mengecil. Sekarang mungkin hanya terbuka 8 sampai 9 centi. Tadi sebenarnya saat melahirkan bayi perempuan kalian, jalur lahirnya sudah mulai mengecil. Karena itu proses terakhir menjadi lebih sulit" jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti kemudian seperti perkataannya tadi ia mengangkat Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap karena lelah dan membasuh tubuh kekasihnya dengan handuk hangat yang telah disediakan oleh salah seorang perawat disana. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berpamitan, mungkin mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eunghh"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae begitu mendengar lenguhan pelan dari kekasihnya yang tertidur selama hampir 10 jam.

"Enghh.. ya" sahut Eunhyuk pelan tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Ia berbalik memeluk Donghae yang berbaring tepat disampingnya, sedikit meringis ketika merasa bagian kemaluannya terasa ngilu ketika ia bergerak.

"Ssshh, pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun bilang kau belum boleh bergerak banyak"

"Seluruh badanku terasa pegal" keluh Eunhyuk masih dengan mata tertutup ketika pinggangnya terasa mau patah –persis seperti saat ia sedang hamil besar dulu.

"Tentu saja. Kau berjuang melahirkan ketiga putra-putri kita secara normal serta melawan ketakutanmu akan rasa sakit. Maka dari itu kau harus istirahat lebih banyak"

Mendengar kata 'putra-putri' mata Eunhyuk langsung terbuka dan tepat menatap kedua mata Donghae. Seketika itu juga ia baru sadar kamar inapnya hanya dilingkupi cahaya temaram dari lampu meja di sudut ruangan yang sengaja dinyalakan Donghae.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia tahu mungkin sekitar tengah malam atau dini hari, tapi ia ingin mengetahui pastinya.

"Hampir jam 3 pagi. _Wae_?"

"Apa kita bisa menemui mereka? Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku baru sempat melihat Hyun saja"

"Tidak bisa. Mereka pasti sedang terlelap. Nanti kita hanya mengganggu tidur mereka saja. Lagipula kau juga harus istirahat. Besok pagi-pagi sekali akan ada perawat yang mengantar mereka untuk disusui olehmu"

"Baiklah" kata Eunhyuk kemudian kembali menutup matanya, bersiap kembali tidur karena sesungguhnya ia masih tetap mengantuk. Namun belum sampai 1 menit ia menutup kedua matanya, Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan Donghae masih tetap menatapnya seperti tadi.

"_Wae_?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau. Kau juga baru terbangun sesaat sebelum aku terbangun atau kau memang tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur" jawab Donghae diluar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman" ucap Eunhyuk setelah memperhatikan raut wajah lelah Donghae.

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan menunggu sampai kau terbangun. Dan karena sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja, maka ijinkan kekasih tampanmu ini tidur"

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tidurlah, aku juga mengantuk"

Donghae bergumam sekilas dan kembali mempererat pelukan mereka dan menyesap aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang begitu disukainya.

"Peluklah aku sesukamu malam ini, karena setelah kita kembali ke rumah, kau tidak akan bisa memelukku seerat ini. Ketiga anakmu akan menghalangi kita" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Kita bisa mengaturnya, aku bisa tidur dan memelukmu dari belakang" ucap Donghae pelan, sepertinya ia sudah hampir terlelap.

"Kalau kau di belakangku, siapa yang menjaga bayi kita di sisi satunya lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia terguling dan jatuh?"

"Itulah gunanya aku membeli _sleeping_ _pad_ untuk mereka" gumam Donghae semakin menghilang di akhir kalimat, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae yang mulai melantur kemana-mana. Ia merasakan kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur nyenyak dari deru napasnya yang teratur.

"_Jaljayo, appa_" bisik Eunhyuk sebelum ikut terlelap di dalam kukungan posesif Donghae.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu pagi yang ramai di kediaman keluarga Lee. Ketiga bayi kembar yang menginjak usia 3 bulan itu serempak menangis, membangunkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih terlelap. Donghae terbangun kemudian menenangkan tangis bayinya yang menggelegar. Eunhyuk sendiri juga ikut terbangun dan mengambil salah satu bayinya yang tidak berhenti menangis, apalagi kalau bukan karena lapar.

Meski dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk, Eunhyuk tetap memaksa dirinya bangun dan menyusui sang bayi dalam gendongannya. Tentu saja ia sangat mengantuk, dua jam yang lalu ia juga dibangunkan oleh ketiga bayinya untuk disusui. Dua jam sebelumnya juga begitu. Siapa yang menyangka. Ketiga bayi kembarnya lahir dengan bobot yang ringan, namun ternyata nafsu makannya sangat besar. Bahkan dalam waktu 3 bulan, berat badan Eunhyuk yang naik drastis saat hamil telah kembali seperti semula. Dia sendiri baru tahu menyusui bisa membuat bentuk badannya kembali seperti dulu.

Sementara Eunhyuk menyusui langsung baby Haebyeon. Donghae memberikan baby Hyun dan Haneul botol susu yang memang sudah mereka siapkan. Bukan susu kaleng, Eunhyuk memang sudah memompa air susunya dan menyimpannya dalam beberapa botol. Beruntung air susunya sangat banyak. Ia pasti akan kerepotan jika tidak memompa air susunya lebih dulu. Bayangkan bagaimana jika ketiganya menangis dan meminta disusui secara bersamaan. Mungkin jika 2 bayi, Eunhyuk masih bisa menyusui secara bersamaan. Tapi mereka memiliki 3 bayi yang sama rewelnya.

Bayi Hyun dan Haneul sudah melepaskan mulut mungil mereka dari dot botol susu. Donghae segera memiringkan kedua bayi yang sudah kembali terlelap itu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang bayi agar tidak memuntahkan air susu yang banyak mereka telan.

"Apa Byeon-ie belum selesai?" tanya Donghae melihat bayi dalam gendongan Eunhyuk masih belum melepaskan kulumannya.

"Belum. Hae, aku lapar sekali" keluh Eunhyuk.

"Biar kubuatkan sarapan"

"Aku ikut" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membuat Haebyeon tersedak kemudian membantu Eunhyuk memakai kemeja tidur yang semalam ia lepaskan –karena harus menyusui setiap 2 jam sekali- tanpa dikancingkan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Buatkan aku nasi saja. Aku benar-benar kelaparan"

"Tentu saja. Bayi-bayi kita menyerap habis nutrisimu"

Eunhyuk berdiri di samping Donghae yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sesekali Donghae menengok melihat Haebyeon yang sebenarnya sudah tertidur. Gemas sekali rasanya melihat bayi yang tiga bulan lalu terlahir dengan sangat mungil kini sudah terlihat besar. Pipi gembulnya yang memerah karena udara dingin benar-benar terlihat seperti bakpao.

"Dia sudah tidur" bisik Donghae.

"Ya. Sejak tadi. Tapi tidak mau melepaskan harta karunnya"

Donghae terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dari ketiga bayi mereka memang Haebyeon-lah yang paling lama saat menyusu. Ia juga sering menangis jika diberi susu dari botol. Rewel, sama seperti Donghae –menurut Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencoba melepaskan mulut Haebyeon dari puting Eunhyuk yang mungkin telah membengkak karena dihisap cukup lama oleh bayi mereka. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak tega jika harus membuat Haebyeon terbangun, namun bagaimanapun Eunhyuk juga harus sarapan. Apalagi ia sudah sangat kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Astaga. Kau sudah kekenyangan, sayang. Nanti muntah" ucap Donghae pelan saat mulut mungil Haebyeon kembali menyedot air susu Eunhyuk ketika Donghae berusaha melepaskan bibir mungilnya.

Donghae kembali mencoba melepaskan kuluman Haebyeon, kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan. Berhasil. Namun sepertinya sang bayi tidak rela dijauhkan dari benda kesukaannya itu. Haebyeon mulai melancarkan aksinya merengek dan menangis.

"Ssshhh.. Biarkan _eomma_ istirahat sebentar" bisik Donghae yang membuat Haebyeon tidak jadi menangis, mungkin mengerti _eomma_-nya juga lelah.

Donghae membawa Haebyeon ke kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di samping Haneul yang terlelap bersama Hyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong bulat Haebyeon ketika bayinya sedikit terusik saat bersentuhan dengan _sleeping pad_ yang lembut.

"Sshh.. Kalian tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Jangan rewel dan menangis. Berikan waktu untuk _eomma_ istirahat. _Appa _sayang kalian" bisik Donghae pelan yang diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di setiap kening putra-putrinya.

Setelah memastikan ketiga bayinya tidak akan terbangun, Donghae kembali turun ke bawah. Bergabung dengan Eunhyuk yang mungkin sudah lebih dulu menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas minggu mereka sebelum peri-peri kecil itu kembali menangis.

.

* * *

.

.

***THE END***

**NB: Kalo komen disini banyak, lebih banyak dari yang read doang. Saya akan update cerita baru dengan cepat. Ada 2 cerita baru. SiChul dan KyuMin. Voting mana yang mau di publish duluan. Voting terbanyak akan saya kabulkan. Tapi kalo yang minta HaeHyuk, baca lagi aja pregxperiment ini. wkwkwk.. Haehyuk belum ada karena saya sibuk bikin ending pregxperiment ini biar ngena di hati. Bye^^**


End file.
